Les Tourments
by Asterie
Summary: Dominique Weasley, son cousin James Potter, Gemma Lysenko et les autres ont finalement quitté Poudlard, laissant au château les malheurs qui s'y sont déroulés. Vraiment ? Si le temps des études, des amitiés indéfectibles et de l'Amour est là, la vie semble pourtant prendre plaisir à leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues.
1. Emménagements

Cette fic est la suite directe des Apparences et je vous arrête tout de suite : si vous n'avez pas lu la première partie, vous n'allez strictement rien comprendre -déjà que moi-même j'ai du mal-. Mais rassurez-vous pour remédier à cette terrible lacune, il vous suffit de retourner dans mon profil et de cliquer sur " **Les Apparences** " ;)

Pour tous les autres (j'espère quand même en retrouver ici !), quelques petites explications avant le début.

Nos p'tits loups ont quitté Poudlard pour vaquer à leurs études et autres occupations plus ou moins intéressantes, j'ai donc dû faire des choix et mettre certains de mes OC de côté. Pour tout vous dire, cette deuxième partie est essentiellement centrée sur **Gemma, Dominique, James, Isaac et Nella** (Rassurez-vous, les autres apparaissent régulièrement en guest et vous n'ignorerez rien de leur vie palpitante ... ou presque !).

Bien entendu, comme il n'y avait pas assez d'OCs dans la première partie, j'me suis dis que j'allais en rajouter. Dites bonjour à Julia, Georgie, Dennis, Greegan, Sergeï, Nils et les autres ! Vous allez voir, ils sont tout aussi sympathiques -pour certains- et parfois aussi stupides -pour tous- que les autres, et j'espère que les p'tits nouveaux trouveront grâce à vos yeux.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à remercier **Mlle Point de Cote** pour sa correction, ses réflexions.

Et à vous, une **bonne lecture** !

* * *

 _La vie n'est pas statique. Seuls ne changent jamais ceux qui sont enfermés, impuissants, dans les asiles, et ceux qui reposent dans les cimetières. — Everett Dirksen_

* * *

 **Août 2022**

 _Londres, le 18 août_

\- Nous y voilà, murmura Dominique Weasley en sortant de la cheminée, déposant le dernier carton sur le carrelage gris de l'entrée.

Son regard bleu croisa brièvement celui de Gemma Lysenko qui, baguette en main, hocha gravement la tête. Elle avait sans doute oublié qu'elle était en train de faire léviter des assiettes en porcelaine hors d'âge, cadeau de la tante Muriel lors du mariage de Fleur et Bill Weasley car ces dernières retombèrent bruyamment sur le sol, en miettes. Soupirant doucement, l'ancienne Préfète-en-Chef ne mit que quelques secondes à les reconstituer grâce à un sortilège et préféra ensuite les ranger à la manière moldue qui était bien moins dangereuse.

Il s'en était passé des choses, deux mois après leur sortie de Poudlard. Cela ne faisait pas soixante jours qu'elles s'étaient serrées dans les bras, acceptant enfin leur amitié bizarre mais, au final, indéfectible, que les deux anciennes ennemies habitaient ensemble, dans cet appartement petit mais confortable, en plein centre du Londres moldu. Cela ne s'était pas fait sur un coup de tête, bien au contraire. Cet emménagement était la suite logique des deux mois qui venaient de passer. Les deux jeunes filles n'avaient, au final, été séparées que quelques jours avant que Dominique ne se rende chez Gemma après un coup de cheminette alarmant de cette dernière. Elle était restée avec la jeune fille et son père durant deux semaines avant que Fleur Delacour n'intervienne et invite l'ancienne Préfète-en-Chef à passer, à son tour, quelques jours à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, préférant garder un œil sur sa fille. Les jours s'étaient transformés en semaines, interrompues par des visites régulières d'Oswald Lysenko, le père de Gemma et d'une grande partie de la famille de Dominique et de ses amies.

Ainsi, après les résultats des ASPICS, particulièrement éprouvants et, surtout, surprenants, les deux jeunes filles avaient décidé de poursuivre cette colocation qui, somme toute, ne se passait pas aussi mal qu'elles l'avaient redoutée. Cela n'avait posé aucun problème pour leurs parents respectifs qui, au contraire, étaient secrètement soulagés qu'aucune des deux filles ne reste seule, pour différentes raisons.

Mais il y en avait d'autres à qui ça n'avait pas plu, James Potter en tête. Dominique se souvenait encore de leur dernière altercation à ce sujet, qui avait eu lieu la semaine dernière.

 _\- Explique-moi encore pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?, s'enquit James Potter, en regardant d'un air circonspect les quelques cartons et le bordel monumental qui traînait dans la chambre de Dominique Weasley._

 _Cette dernière, qui tenait un ensemble jaune et noir dans ses mains et était en train de se demander si cela valait vraiment le coup d'emballer sa tenue de Quidditch dont elle ne se servirait sûrement plus maintenant qu'elle avait quitté Poudlard, poussa un profond soupir de lassitude et releva le nez de ses vêtements._

 _\- Parce que j'en ai envie, répéta-t-elle pour la dixième fois cet après-midi là._

 _C'était l'une des rares journées qu'elle passait sans Gemma Lysenko et elle songea que cette dernière avait bien fait de retourner chez son père, prétextant avoir du rangement à faire alors que ses affaires à elle étaient prêtes depuis belle lurette, lorsqu'elle avait appris que les cousins Potter -et donc James- passeraient l'après-midi à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. Si la jeune fille n'avait plus peur d'affronter ce grand dadais aux cheveux de plus en plus longs et ébouriffés, il ne lui aspirait que haine et dégoût. Gemma ne voyait pas pourquoi elle devait s'infliger la vision de James si elle pouvait fuir et grand bien lui en avait pris. Comme dans ses nombreuses missives, le cousin de Dominique s'efforçait de la faire changer d'avis._

 _\- Tu es sûre ?, reprit James en fronçant les sourcils._

 _\- Je n'ai aucune envie de rester seule._

 _\- Tu n'as qu'à habiter avec Camille._

 _La jeune fille ne répondit pas et détourna la tête. La logique de James était imparable et même elle y avait pensé. Mais, aussi malheureux que ça soit, elle ne tenait pas à habiter avec la jeune fille. Leur amitié avait vraiment été mise à mal cette année-là et il y avait des choses que la Poufsouffle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle n'avait pas été là, le vingt-huit mai. Elle n'avait pas vu Kalls renversé par un éclair vert, juste après que ce dernier eut frôlé Lysenko. Elle n'avait pas vu l'horreur. Et elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que Camille découvre qu'elle était malade après avoir pris tant de soin à le lui cacher pendant sept ans._

 _\- Je préfète habiter avec Gemma, reprit-elle en roulant en boule sa tenue de Quidditch avant de la jeter dans l'armoire de sa chambre d'enfant._

 _\- C'est une très mauvaise idée._

 _\- Non._

 _Excédée et bien décidée à en finir avec cette histoire, la jeune fille se retourna vers James, les poings sur les hanches, comme une mère s'apprêtant à faire la leçon à son fils. Son cousin afficha un sourire goguenard, la défiant de s'expliquer._

 _\- Lysenko est quelqu'un d'intelligent. C'est une fille polie, bien élevée, serviable et ma mère l'adore. N'importe quel parent adorerait qu'un de ses enfants vive avec une fille comme elle. Elle va me tenir à l'œil et s'occuper de moi. Je vais vivre avec Gemma parce que c'est la meilleure solution pour moi._

Ce qui n'était pas vraiment l'entière vérité. Elle ne comptait pas vivre avec Gemma pour ses qualités de bru parfaite, en apparence, ni parce qu'elle prendrait soin d'elle, quelle grosse blague ! Dominique Weasley était une grande fille, contrairement à ce que croyait sa mère, et elle pouvait très bien s'occuper d'elle-même. _Elle allait vivre avec Gemma parce que cette dernière avait besoin d'elle pour ne pas sombrer, chose que personne, à part elle, ne semblait avoir remarqué._

\- Attention avec ces assiettes là, murmura Gemma Lysenko en remarquant la pile qui, dans les bras de Dominique, tanguait dangereusement. C'est un cadeau de mon grand-père.

Il suffisait de regarder l'ancienne Serdaigle pour se rendre compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Ses rondeurs d'enfants avaient presque disparu, ses courbes étaient moins appréciables et ses joues s'étaient creusées. Son visage était pâle, cerné. Elle ne dormait pas. Elle ne dormait plus et faisait cauchemar sur cauchemar. Mais personne ne l'avait remarqué, hormis la jeune Weasley car elle non plus ne dormait pas. Elles partageaient le même lit à la Chaumière aux Coquillages et, de ce fait, Dominique partageait les nuits agitées de Lysenko.

Dominique, comme recommandé, fit très attention avec les assiettes, ne voulant pas déclencher une réaction négative chez Gemma qui pouvait passer du rire aux larmes en quelques secondes ces temps-ci. Son amie réagissait disproportionnellement au moindre évènement, riant bruyamment lorsqu'elle était heureuse et pleurant de longues heures lorsque quelque chose la contrariait. Plus patiente que jamais, Dominique se contentait de lui tapoter l'épaule en signe de réconfort lorsque ce genre de chose arrivait.

Elle rangea la pile dans le placard au dessus de l'évier prévu à cet effet et, d'un regard, évalua le reste du travail à faire. Il restait encore de nombreux cartons à déballer, mais l'ensemble était plutôt satisfaisant. L'appartement était composé d'un petit couloir qui menait directement au salon et à la cuisine et d'un renfoncement qui comportait quatre portes. L'une menait aux cabinets, l'autre à la salle de bain confortable et les deux dernières aux deux chambres. Dominique s'était attribué la plus grande, sous prétexte qu'elle donnait sur le Chaudron Baveur et que le flux d'énergie était plus favorable à cet endroit-là. Gemma n'avait pas protesté et, au prix d'un dur labeur, avait agrandi magiquement la sienne qui était maintenant la plus belle et grande de l'appartement.

Exténuée d'avoir passé toute une journée à faire des allers-retours à la Chaumière aux Coquillage, la jeune Weasley se laissa tomber sur leur tout nouveau canapé, récupéré dans la cave d'Angelina et George qui l'avaient abandonné là une vingtaine d'années plus tôt.

\- J'en ai marre de tous ces déménagements, grogna la jeune fille en guise d'explication lorsque Gemma haussa un sourcil sceptique. Je suis fatiguée.

Car ce n'était pas le premier de l'été. Camille avait emménagé au 51, Broad Street, appartement numéro 6, près de l'endroit où était dissimulé le Ministère de la Magie et non loin de l'Université Magique de Londres où elle alternerait entre sa formation et ses études. Il avait aussi fallu transporter les effets de James Potter dans le Sud de l'Angleterre, dans un trou perdu nommé Sennen Cove où il commencerait ses études de soigneur à la fin de l'été. Dominique avait détesté les petits appartements où logeaient les élèves de l'Institut Avancé de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, trop exigus et éloignés de la civilisation mais avait bien été obligée de reconnaître que dormir à moins d'un kilomètre d'un élevage de dragons était plutôt cool. Ensuite, elle et Camille avaient aidé Joana Mayer à s'installer à Londres, sur le Chemin de Traverse, non loin du siège de Sorcière Hebdo et de chez elles, où elle serait stagiaire pendant toute une année. Puis Molly avait emménagé au 51, Broad Street, appartement numéro 5 et cela avait été le drame.

Camille Teyssier, en sortant innocemment ses poubelles, était tombée nez à nez avec la jeune fille, Dominique et Anatole Bensberg et ce dernier avait juste eu le temps de se baisser pour ne pas se prendre un tas de déchets sur la tête. Elle avait ensuite hurlé que Molly avait fait exprès de s'installer dans l'appartement en face de chez elle pour surveiller Arthur et qu'elle n'était qu'une vieille folle. De mauvaise foi, Molly avait prétexté une fâcheuse coïncidence et couiné que " _jamais de la vie, elle ne se serait installée volontairement à côté d'une voleuse de petit-copain, dénuée de sentiments et d'empathie, égoïste et nombriliste … et laide comme un Veracrasse en chaleur !"._

Cette fois-ci, Anatole n'avait pas pu éviter la deuxième poubelle.

\- On continuera demain, si tu veux, lança Gemma en se radoucissant un peu.

Dominique lui adressa un sourire en guise de remerciement, tout en se sentant un peu coupable. Elle n'était pas si fatiguée que ça et savait que Gemma ne la laissait tranquille qu'à cause de sa maladie. Chose dont elle avait toujours refusé de profiter avant. Repentante, la jeune fille se releva d'un bond et se dirigea vers un carton, un peu en retrait en dessous de la table de cuisine ronde et dont elle connaissait le contenu pour l'avoir emballé quelques heures plus tôt.

En fouillant à l'intérieur, elle sortit quelques paquets de bonbons, dont le nouveau Marshm'enbulles au goût cerise dont elle raffolait et une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu.

\- On n'a qu'à fêter ça ! Oh, ne fais pas cette tête Gemma, un peu d'alcool ne fera pas de mal au Nimbus coincé dans ton postérieur. C'est un grand jour aujourd'hui. Repense un peu au début de notre septième année. Il y a un peu moins d'un an, on n'aurait pas hésité à se jeter l'une sur l'autre pour s'étrangler et maintenant, on habite ensemble. Un petit pas pour le sorcier, un grand pas pour …

\- Tais-toi et sors les verres.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Sennen Cove, le 18 août_

James Potter accrocha avec douceur le deuxième pan de l'écharpe de son ancienne maison, Gryffondor, juste au dessus de son bureau et redescendit de sa chaise pour voir si l'ensemble était bien aligné. En voulant reculer, ses mollets butèrent contre son lit et il termina le derrière sur le matelas, un peu sonné.

Maudit appartement ! Le désavantage lorsque la chambre, la cuisine, le bureau et le salon se trouvaient dans une même pièce qui ne faisait que dix mètres carrés, c'est qu'on ne pouvait pas marcher bien longtemps sans se prendre les pieds dans quelque chose. L'avantage ? Eh bien, il n'avait pas encore trouvé. Le pire était la salle de bain où il pouvait s'affairer sur le trône, se laver les mains dans le lavabo et les pieds dans la douche et tout ceci en même temps.

En plus, dans la petite université de Sennen Cove, tout le monde était logé à la même enseigne. On ne pouvait pas bénéficier d'appartement plus confortable et encore moins pratiquer la magie pour les agrandir. Selon la maxime de l'école, l'important ne résidait pas dans le bien matériel. James était d'accord sur le principe, néanmoins, il aurait bien aimé ne pas entendre les éternuements de ses voisins les plus proches.

Avec ses parents et l'aide de Wil Jordan et Dominique, il avait ramené ses affaires au mois de juillet. L'écharpe datait du dernier voyage, le jour-même, alors qu'il avait décidé de prendre possession des lieux, et ce bien avant la rentrée. A Sennen Cove, les étudiants étaient libres d'arriver à la date qui leur convenait, sachant que chacun devrait être présent le deuxième jour de septembre, lors de la reprise des cours. C'était une petite université, il n'y avait pas plus d'une centaine d'élèves et moitié moins d'appartements et l'on misait sur la proximité de l'enseignement pour progresser. Avant la rentrée, chacun était libre de déambuler où il voulait, que ce soit dans les baraquements, le Manoir des cours ou le vaste domaine de plusieurs dizaines d'hectares où se situaient les différents enclos des animaux ainsi que le stade de Quidditch.

James avait été y faire un tour en juillet et il ne valait pas celui de Poudlard. Néanmoins, il avait l'assurance de pouvoir entrer dans l'équipe, cette dernière étant classée dernière au tournoi universitaire Anglais, et il savait qu'il arriverait à ravir la place d'Attrapeur à l'actuel tenant du titre qui pesait aussi lourd qu'un Hippogriffe et passait plus de temps à regarder les nuages qu'à chercher le vif d'or.

Cette université était un bon compromis qui lui permettrait de ne pas abandonner le Quidditch. Après tout, il avait beau avoir décidé de changer de voie au dernier moment, ne plus toucher un balai durant ses études lui paraissait insupportable.

Si James avait décidé de partir plus tôt que prévu c'était par ennui profond. Wil Jordan avait été embauché dès la fin juillet par son oncle George qui ne voyait pas l'intérêt de le garder comme simple stagiaire alors qu'il faisait du bon boulot, Nella Flint s'était envolée pour Orel à des centaines de kilomètres de l'île anglaise quelques jours plus tôt, Dominique emménageait aujourd'hui avec cette idiote de Lysenko et Dewi Carlson ne lui parlait toujours pas malgré ses excuses répétées et hypocrites au plus haut point. Ne restait qu'Albus qui passait la moitié de ses journées enfermé dans sa chambre et l'autre moitié chez les Malefoy et Lily qui avait préféré finir les vacances chez l'une de ses amies de Gryffondor. Alors quoi ? Tourner en rond à Londres avec pour seule compagnie sa mère et son père ? Très peu pour James. Il avait préféré prendre un aller simple par cheminée à Sennen Cove.

Choix qu'il commençait à regretter. Mis à part quelques enseignants et différents soigneurs, l'endroit était désert, ou presque. Il y avait bien Chang. Chang -il n'avait pas compris son nom de famille- était l'occupant de " _l'appartement_ " numéro 38, tandis que James logeait dans le 37. Par conséquent, James savait quand le garçon d'origine Japonaise se levait, prenait sa douche et s'entraînait aux arts martiaux. Il avait découvert la passion du jeune homme pour ce sport deux heures auparavant, quand le pied de ce dernier avait atterrit sur le lit de James. Le trou dans le mur avait été colmaté en quelques tours de magie mais James s'était promis de ne jamais trop énerver l'étudiant. S'il arrivait à passer au travers d'un mur, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire avec sa tête.

Bref, Chang était plus qu'étrange et il espérait que les autres élèves seraient relativement normaux.

N'ayant pas grand-chose à faire, James décida de partir découvrir les environs et de trouver ce fameux enclos à licornes qu'on mentionnait dans le descriptif.

Néanmoins, il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il prit les clés sur son bureau, son regard happé par un paquet de lettres qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de ranger. Elles venaient toutes de Nella Flint avec qui il entretenait une correspondance régulière depuis la fin des cours. Un sourire nostalgique s'installa sur son visage.

 _Leeds, le 01 juillet_

 _James,_

 _Les préparatifs du départ en Russie s'annoncent bien. Papa m'a enfin dégoté une habitation décente, que je partagerai avec une certaine Holly McDouglas, dont le père travaille au Ministère. Il possède une maison à Orel, où sa fille habitait jusqu'à cette année avec deux autres garçons qui ont terminé leurs études. Nous serons certainement trois anglais, Mr McDouglas recherche activement une troisième personne, alors peut-être que je me sentirais moins dépaysée._

 _Je suis aussi excitée que terrifiée par ce déménagement. Et si cela ne se passait pas bien ? Et si je ne m'entendais pas avec cette Holly ? Et si je ne comprenais rien aux cours ? Et si Londres me manquait trop ?_

 _Tu me disais dans ta dernière lettre qu'avec ton frère vous aviez fait une blague à votre cousine Rose. Bien que je désapprouve totalement et trouve cela grotesque, je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas été impunis lorsqu'elle a retrouvé des cafards dans son lit ! Enfin, James, quel âge as-tu ? (Du coup, est-ce qu'elle est rentrée chez elle, comme escompté ?)_

 _Amitiés,_

 _Nella Flint._

 _Leeds, le 10 juillet_

 _James,_

 _Je ne sais pas si je dois croire à tes encouragements. Après tout, quel atout ai-je que les autres n'ont pas ? Flitwick et papa m'ont prévenu, il faut de la hargne et de la poigne pour réussir dans ces métiers là. Surtout que je ne sais pas véritablement ce que je veux faire de ma vie …_

 _Et non, tu n'enverras pas un Sortilège Impardonnable à cette Holly McDouglas si elle ne me plaît pas ! C'est hors de question. De toute façon, je le saurai bien assez tôt. Le déménagement est prévu pour la mi-août._

 _Rose n'a pas dû gonfler beaucoup ta tête pour que tu n'arrives plus à passer les portes, tu es déjà si imbu de toi que je me demandais comment tu faisais à Poudlard. Ne m'en veux pas, tu as bien d'autres qualités mais la modestie n'en fait pas partie._

 _Mardi prochain, c'est mon anniversaire. Papa a bien voulu que je vous convie à la maison, toi, Dewi et Wil. Je sais bien que les relations sont tendues entre elle et toi mais … par Merlin, ne faites pas exploser la maison. Papa n'a aucune confiance en vous, surtout en Wil en fait, et je ne voudrais pas lui donner raison._

 _Excuse-toi. Rampe par terre s'il le faut mais fais en sorte que Dewi te pardonne. Il est exclu que tu ne viennes pas alors essaie de te montrer convaincant._

 _A bientôt,_

 _Nella Flint._

 _Leeds, le 23 juillet_

 _James,_

 _Ta prestation avait beau être teintée d'hypocrisie flagrante, j'ai pensé que tu y mettais du tiens jusqu'à ce que tu traites Moorehead de "vieille mégère sociopathe et misanthrope". Est-ce que tu croyais vraiment que Dewi allait te pardonner en lui disant ça ? Tu as mérité cette deuxième claque de sa part pour ton ironie mais aussi pour avoir gâché mon anniversaire._

 _Heureusement, Papa a adoré. Je crois qu'il ne s'est pas encore remis de ta tête ni de la marque rouge sur tes joues. Depuis, il accepte toujours quand je veux inviter Dewi à la maison. Par contre, tu n'y es plus le bienvenu. Je crois que Papa a dit quelque chose du genre "il devait avoir mérité cette baffe et tout homme qui est assez minable pour mériter une claque d'une fille ne mettra plus un orteil dans ma maison" mais je crois juste que ça l'arrange._

 _Tu es content ?_

 _Sache quand même que, bizarrement, je suis incapable de t'en vouloir. Ne le dis pas à Dewi (en même temps, je doute qu'elle te pardonne de sitôt) mais je considère aussi Moorehead comme une "vieille mégère sociopathe et misanthrope"._

 _Le départ approche ! Je suis de plus en plus terrifiée et de moins en moins excitée._

 _Amitiés,_

 _Nella Flint._

 _Leeds le 03 août,_

 _James,_

 _Mes paroles vont être un peu plus sérieuses aujourd'hui._

 _J'ai suivi comme tout le monde le procès du professeur Wiertz dans la Gazette des Sorciers et le jugement me rend un peu amère. Que sont dix ans à Azkaban pour un meurtre ? Assassiner un garçon de douze ans ne vaut-il pas un peu plus que dix années ? Est-ce que dix ans suffiront pour que nous oubliions cette tragédie ?_

 _Cette mare de sang autour de Mervin Kalls peuple toujours mes cauchemar. Je n'ai jamais supporté le sang mais je crois que c'est pire à présent. L'autre jour, notre elfe de maison, Lety, s'est coupé et je me suis évanouie. Pourtant, il n'y avait qu'une petite tâche mais rien à faire, je tremblais toujours quelques heures plus tard. Papa a dû me préparer une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour que j'accepte d'aller me coucher._

 _Pour en revenir au procès, je ne suis pas déçue que du verdict. Wiertz ayant plaidé coupable et refusé de parler, toutes mes interrogations perdurent. Pourquoi agresser des gamins ? Que venait-il faire à Poudlard ? Qui sont ses deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient ? Depuis que l'information a filtré dans la presse, nous pouvons à présent les appeler Alioth Lerzov et Alberic Koch et nous savons que l'un est d'origine Russe tandis que l'autre est Allemand, comme Wiertz. Mais quel est le lien entre eux et notre professeur de Duels, ancien Auror en Bavière ? Crois-tu que nous aurons les réponses un jour ? Que c'est cela la clé de la délivrance, celle qui nous permettra d'oublier ?_

 _Je suis bien pessimiste aujourd'hui … Il n'y a rien à faire, je ne cesse de penser à Orel et à ce simulacre de procès. Quand je serais diplômée, ce genre de chose n'arrivera plus. C'est sur cela que je dois me concentrer pour surmonter mes peurs._

 _Je ne t'écrirais sûrement plus avant d'être installée à Orel. Prends soin de toi, à bientôt._

 _Nella Flint._

James Potter esquissa un sourire sans joie en reposant la dernière lettre de son amie.

Lui aussi avait été furieux et indigné lorsque le jugement de Wiertz avait été rendu. Dix ans ! Qu'était-ce que dix ans dans une vie ? Rien, justement, à peine l'âge de Mervin Kalls. Mais, comme son père le lui avait expliqué, le Magenmagot était plus frileux depuis la dernière guerre lorsqu'il s'agissait de rendre des verdicts. Wiertz avait plaidé coupable et, en plus, ému le jury en prétextant regretter amèrement son geste et avoir été poussé par Lerzov et Koch a commettre toutes ces agressions. Il prétextait le chantage et la manipulation, bref, il reportait la responsabilité sur ses complices, sans rien dire de leurs motivations.

James n'en avait pas été moins furieux et indigné mais, comme le lui avait justement fait remarqué son père, il ne pouvait décemment pas " _aller casser la figure à tous ces jurés incapables_ ".

Alors, comme il ne pouvait rien faire là où il était et que ses amis étaient momentanément indisponibles, James avait prévu son exil à Sennen Cove pour aujourd'hui. Ses doigts agrippèrent un prospectus vert juste à côté des lettres, qui était le plan du domaine de Sennen Cove. Il avait depuis longtemps repéré l'enclos des licornes, l'endroit qui l'intéressait le plus, et qui ne devait se trouvait qu'à une vingtaine de minutes à pieds de sa chambre.

Le temps étant chaud et le ciel dégagé, il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à pousser la marche jusque là. Puis, s'il avait le temps, il marcherait au gré de ses envies avant que la nuit ne tombe.

Il sortit de son appartement, ignora les bruits étranges qui venaient de l'appartement de Chang et descendit l'unique escalier qui lui permettait d'accéder au domaine. Les bâtiments abritant les appartements avaient été construis à l'entrée de l'Université. Juste derrière se trouvait le manoir où les étudiants apprendraient la pratique et derrière, un immense parc qui abritait des animaux tous plus extraordinaires les uns que les autres ! La documentation de Sennen Cove parlait même de Pégases, ces chevaux ailés qui ne se comptaient que par dizaines de par le monde. James avait même hâte de commencer les cours, lui qui n'était qu'un élève moyen à Poudlard et dont tout le monde disait, de ses parents en passant par ses Professeurs et même Dewi Carlson, qu'il avait une mandragore dans la main.

Il passa devant un jardin fleuri où s'agitaient de nombreux chiens sauvages (pas le même genre de chiens qu'on adopte chez soi, ceux-là possédaient le pouvoir particulier de repérer un individu à des milles à la ronde, pour peu qu'on possède l'odeur de celui qu'on cherchait). Il croisa un groupe de trois jeunes qui avaient l'air d'avoir la vingtaine et qui portaient déjà l'uniforme beige de l'Université mais ne s'arrêta pas pour discuter avec eux. Ces trois-là devaient avoir bientôt terminé leur cursus scolaire et il voulait se faire des amis de son âge.

Après avoir admiré deux bels hippogriffes parmi les moins farouche de la meute de l'enclos, les autres se cachant dans la partie boisée de leur habitat, James trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Enfin, selon l'écriteau posé sur la barrière car nulle trace de licorne dans son champs de vision.

Il s'accola à la barrière de bois mais ne passa pas de l'autre côté. Il ne tenait pas à se faire renvoyer le premier jour auquel cas Lerzov et Koch lui paraîtraient moins terrifiants que sa mère. Un peu dépité néanmoins, il plissa les yeux, espérant trouver un pelage blanc au milieu des arbres, des buissons épais et des mauvaises herbes.

Il n'attendit que quelques minutes. Un naseau semblable à ceux qu'il pouvait admirer quotidiennement à Poudlard se dessina à l'orée de la forêt et, bientôt, il put admirer une licorne adulte à quelques mètres de lui. Instinctivement, il tendit la main. Et, tout comme à Poudlard, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, l'animal se rapprocha de lui. Plongeant ses yeux bruns dans les siens, le jeune homme ne la lâcha pas du regard. Il savait montrer le respect dû à une licorne et généralement, ces dernières sentaient qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions.

Celle-ci mit plus de temps à lui faire confiance. Mais, à force d'efforts et de flatteries, James réussit à effleurer sa croupe et un grand sourire qu'il savait idiot se dessina sur son visage. Aussitôt, des applaudissements retentirent derrière lui. La licorne se dégagea brusquement de son étreinte et partit au galop en direction de la forêt, lui arrachant un soupir déçu.

Prêt à arracher la tête à la personne qui avait osé interrompre ce moment il se retourna et s'arrêta en plein geste. Quelques mètres plus loin s'avançait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une salopette en jean de moldu d'où dépassait un petit carnet violet.

Lorsqu'elle se rapprocha, il comprit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Devant lui, se tenait la plus belle fille au monde. Même Dewi et Nella faisaient pâle figure à côté de l'inconnue. Il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir bêtement la bouche et n'arriva pas à reprendre contenance. Impossible avec ce genre de créature.

La jeune fille avait de beaux cheveux noirs, attachés n'importe comment sur le haut de son crâne. De fines mèches s'en échappaient pour se faufiler devant ses yeux d'un bleu envoûtant et brillant. Ses joues roses, rebondies, étaient souriantes et dévoilaient une rangée de dents blanches. Elle avait le nez droit et fin et quelques tâches de rousseurs qui ajoutaient à son charme. De plus, sa salopette informe ne parvenait pas à cacher les formes de son corps et même à travers son tee-shirt jaune, James devina qu'elle cachait une poitrine généreuse. Elle avait le même genre de corps pulpeux que Dewi, elle qui l'avait envoûté pendant une bonne année avant de lui préférer cette tarée de Moorehead.

\- Salut, lança l'apparition, avec un sourire étincelant. Je ne voulais pas interrompre ça mais ça fait une bonne dizaine de minutes que je suis derrière toi et je commençais à m'ennuyer. Même si c'était vraiment impressionnant ! D'habitude, les licornes n'aiment vraiment pas les garçons et toi, tu l'as apprivoisée en quelques minutes. Félicitations !

Sa voix était rauque, la faisant paraître plus âgée que ce qu'elle devait être. James sentit qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus s'en passer.

\- T'es muet ?, reprit la jeune fille sans se démonter, escaladant prestement la barrière et s'asseyant dessus avec une grâce naturelle.

Peut-être bien qu'il l'était devenu… James referma soudainement la bouche, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et tourna la tête vers la fille. Hors de question qu'il se comporte comme Wil Jordan qui avait été en extase devant Nella pendant des mois avant d'oser lui parler.

\- J'ai toujours eu de la chance avec les licornes, avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules. A Poudlard, elles m'adoraient.

\- Je ne suis jamais arrivée à en approcher une. A Beauxbâtons, elles me fuyaient comme la peste. Mais je m'en fiche, je préfère les dragons. Je veux être dresseuse de dragons alors les licornes… Au fait, je m'appelle Georgina Peterson. Généralement on m'appelle Georgie, je préfère.

\- Enchanté Georgie, déclara solennellement l'ancien Gryffondor en lui tendant la main. Moi c'est James Potter.

\- Vraiment ?, lança-t-elle en haussant un sourcil septique. _Le fils d'Harry Potter_ ?

\- Il parait.

Georgina … Georgie se remit à sourire et hocha la tête tout en acceptant sa poignée de main. Inconsciente de l'effet qu'elle produisait sur James, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de maîtriser ses mèches rebelles et darda ses yeux bleus sur lui.

\- Et qu'est-ce que le fils du grand Harry Potter vient faire ici ?

\- Je suis plus grand que mon père, plaisanta-t-il bêtement. Et bien, j'avais le choix entre vivre des rentes de mes parents, mais ces derniers n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord, et faire des études. Me voici. Mais note bien que je suis le meilleur attrapeur de la région. Voire même du pays.

\- Personne ne peut dépasser Elladora Felds, rétorqua-t-elle en faisait référence à l'attrapeur des Harpies.

Et en plus, elle s'y connaissait en Quidditch ? Durant l'heure qui suivit et qu'il passa avec Georgie, il apprit qu'elle avait été Gardienne dans l'une des équipes de son école, qu'elle avait suivi sa scolarité à Beauxbâtons car ses parents vivaient en France depuis la première guerre mais étaient anglais. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'avait aucun accent. Il découvrit que Georgie s'intéressait à beaucoup de choses, surtout les plus dangereuses, d'où sa passion pour les dragons, qu'elle avait une ambition et un égo démesurés mais aussi qu'elle était très drôle.

Il comprit aussi qu'il venait irrémédiablement et irrévocablement de tomber amoureux d'elle et, ce, depuis la seconde où il avait croisé son regard bleu.

oOoOoOoOoOo

\- Je veux un chien, déclara Gemma Lysenko en terminant son verre d'une traite.

\- D'acc … Hein, quoi ?

Dominique Weasley referma la bouche aussi vite qu'elle l'avait ouverte, regardant son amie étrangement. Cette dernière avait vidé plus de la moitié de la bouteille à elle toute seule, n'avait pas touché à une seule confiserie et était visiblement ivre morte, elle qui n'avait pas l'habitude de boire.

Quant à Dominique, qui prenait de nombreux médicaments et qui n'aimait pas vraiment la sensation de l'ivresse, elle avait été beaucoup plus sage et était en pleine possession de ses moyens. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Gemma. Un chien ? Dans un appartement ? La jeune Weasley n'était pas contre sur le principe. Néanmoins, elle doutait que cette grande _sportive_ de Lysenko soit aussi enthousiasme lorsqu'il s'agirait de le promener. Sous la pluie. Sous la neige. Par moins quinze degré. Et qui devrait prendre la relève ? Elle.

Il en était hors de question.

\- Je veux un chien parce que Mervin est mort, reprit Gemma avec un grand sourire.

 _Nous y voilà_ , songea Dominique. Jusqu'ici, l'ancienne Serdaigle n'avait jamais reparlé de Mervin ni-même du soir du vingt-huit mai. Pas consciemment en tout cas. En fait, elle en parlait bien, mais la nuit, dans ses cauchemars. Et comme Dominique dormait avec elle, elle entendait tout. Les cris, les larmes, les regrets dans sa voix. Elle seule connaissait l'ampleur du désastre et à quel point Gemma souffrait de la disparition du petit Serdaigle et des révélations sur la mort de sa mère. Si elle ne lui en avait pas parlé, c'était par pudeur et aussi parce qu'elle avait toujours horreur des conversations sérieuses. Elle se sentait trop stupide et savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas conseiller ou consoler Gemma. Elle n'y arriverait pas. Ainsi, elle avait gardé les cauchemars de la jeune fille pour elle et espéré que la situation s'arrange d'elle-même.

\- Mervin était un peu comme un chien. Collant et affectueux. Doux et caractériel à la fois. Je veux un chien et on l'appellera Marvin. D'accord ?

 _Non_ , pensa Dominique.

\- Oui, dit-elle. On ira le chercher dans la semaine si tu veux.

On passait tout à Gemma. Elle passait tout à Gemma plutôt. La jeune fille espérait vraiment que les efforts qu'elle faisait allaient l'aider à passer à autre chose. Elle avait oublié que les choses n'étaient pas si simple avec l'ancienne Serdaigle et qu'elle était de celle qu'il ne fallait pas caresser dans le sens du poil pour qu'elle comprenne. Qu'il fallait hurler, tempêter, l'insulter pour que quelque chose rentre dans sa cervelle de piaf.

Elle avait pitié de Gemma, tout ce que cette dernière ne voulait pas.

\- Et puis, je veux pas travailler au Chaudron Baveur. J'aime pas Hannah.

\- Hannah est super gentille, rétorqua Dominique. Et puis, tu ne devrais pas faire la difficile.

\- Je vaux mieux que ça.

\- Pas sur papier.

Sur papier, Dominique valait beaucoup mieux que Gemma Lysenko qui, pourtant, avait longtemps été la meilleure élève de sa promotion et sur qui les professeurs fondaient de nombreux espoirs. La jeune Weasley se souvint de ce jour honni où elles avaient reçu les résultats de leurs ASPICS à la Chaumière aux Coquillages. La réaction de Gemma avait été pire que tout. Pire que les cris, pire que les larmes, pire que l'indignation. Pire, parce qu'elle n'avait eu aucune réaction.

 _Comme si elle s'attendait à n'avoir qu'un seul ASPIC sur les douze possibles._

Même Dominique avait été effarée. Alors qu'elle lisait le parchemin par-dessus l'épaule de son amie, assise sur l'évier de la cuisine, elle s'était cassé la figure et avait hurlé. Son cri avait rameuté sa mère et Louis, qui veillaient sur elle comme une poule sur ses œufs depuis son admission à Ste Mangouste à la fin de l'année, et ils avaient semblé épouvantés de la voir par terre. Elle les avait très vite rassuré et avait expliqué que le choc était mental : le Ministère s'était sûrement trompé parce que Gemma Lysenko ne pouvait pas avoir loupé tous ses ASPICS sauf celui d'Histoire de la Magie qui ne servait à rien dans le monde réel.

Fleur avait été surprise elle-aussi et demandé à Gemma quand elle voulait se rendre au Ministère pour vérifier ses copies mais cette dernière avait haussé les épaules et révélé qu'elle s'y attendait et, pire, qu'elle le méritait.

Louis avait semblé sceptique, Fleur aussi mais son attention s'était vite reportée sur sa fille qui tenait encore son propre parchemin dans sa main et n'avait pas regardé ses résultats. Dominique, qui s'attendait à recevoir la pire raclée de sa vie en ouvrant le parchemin, avait dégluti et, timidement jeté un œil sur ses résultats.

Cinq ASPICS ! Cinq ! Très vite il s'avérerait que son cousin James en avait aussi eu cinq (ce dont Ginny et Harry se contentèrent amplement) et que Molly en avait eu douze (ce dont Percy ne se contenta pas et tenta désespérément de faire changer sa fille d'avis sur sa future carrière de mannequin). Dominique avait réussi les Potions, bien sûr, l'Etude des Moldus, la Défense contre les Forces du mal, la Botanique et les Soins aux Créatures Magique. Elle avait eu P en Sortilège, ce qui était normal - elle avait en effet métamorphosé son examinatrice à l'épreuve pratique-, D en Sortilèges et en Histoire de la Magie. Ce qui lui faisait cinq matières validées sur huit et était amplement suffisant à sa mère pour fondre en larmes et arguer en tapotant la tête de sa fille, toujours par terre, qu'elle avait toujours eu confiance en elle et savait qu'elle y arriverait. C'était un pur mensonge, bien entendu, et Louis avait ricané. Dominique l'avait alors sommé de dégager, c'était son moment de gloire. Le petit génie de la famille ne pouvait pas comprendre, lui qui ramènerait sûrement douze ASPICS comme Molly.

\- Un papier, c'est qu'un papier, déclara sagement Gemma. Je peux faire mieux.

\- Moi je le sais. Mais les autres regarderont le papier. Et ils verront que tu n'as que ton ASPIC d'Histoire de la Magie et te riront au nez. Tu ferais mieux d'aller travailler avec Hannah au Chaudron Baveur.

\- Bon, d'accord, admit l'ancienne Serdaigle.

Bien, elle n'était pas tout à fait irrécupérable.

\- Mais jusqu'à ce qu'on ait retrouvé Lerzov et Koch. Après je deviendrais Médicomage, comme prévu.

Si, elle l'était.

Gemma Lysenko avait d'abord voulu se lancer à la poursuite des deux fuyards mais Dominique l'en avait empêché, arguant que cela allait mal tourner, que leurs parents seraient au courant d'une manière ou d'une autre et qu'il était hors de question qu'elles se lancent dans une course dont elles sortiraient perdantes, pour le moment. Elle lui avait quand même concédé le droit de faire quelques recherches, ce qu'elle regrettait amèrement. L'ancienne Serdaigle avait eu une idée encore plus tordue et elle s'appelait sobrement "Detect'tout, agence de détectives privé depuis 1882". Comme elle n'avait pas les moyens d'embaucher un détective privé, la jeune fille avait décidé de s'infiltrer dans l'agence et de soudoyer l'un de ses employés. Cela n'avait pas marché non plus, on avait rit au nez de Gemma lors de son entretien d'embauche. Pas pour ses notes, non. La directrice trouvait l'ancienne Serdaigle peu sportive, pas assez curieuse, trop renfermée et, surtout, elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas une once d'imagination.

Du coup, elle était passé au plan B : Dominique avait passé l'entretien et, contre toute attente, avait brillamment réussi à amadouer Sandy McCoyle, la dernière descendante de la famille qui avait fondé l'agence. Pourtant, elle n'y avait pas mis beaucoup d'entrain mais son caractère bougon et entêté avait dû plaire à cette dernière qui lui avait offert un poste d'assistante. Assistante de quoi, de qui ? Dominique qui n'avait rien écouté à ses explications n'en savait pas plus. Mais elle avait atteint le but de Gemma qui, depuis, prenait son mal en patience et attendait fébrilement le lundi suivant, le premier jour de travail de Dominique.

Cette dernière était consciente que son plan idiot ne marcherait pas mais elle n'avait rien dit, ne voulant pas être celle qui briserait les rêves de Gemma. Et puis, de toute façon, elle n'était inscrite dans aucune Université et l'idée de faire des études avait disparu en fumée avec la fin de l'année scolaire.

Si sa mère avait trouvé ce nouvel emploi plus que bizarre et restait sceptique quant aux capacités de Dominique de s'en sortir, elle lui avait concédé que c'était mieux que de travailler au Chaudron Baveur. De ce que Gemma lui avait dit, son père n'avait trop rien dit, trop abasourdi par les résultats aux ASPICS de sa fille et surtout, ne désirant pas briser le lien familial qui s'était réinstallé entre eux. Gemma, néanmoins, n'avait pas abandonné l'idée d'avoir une brillante carrière.

\- Tu ne pourras pas devenir Médicomage avec un ASPIC d'Histoire de la Magie, marmonna Dominique qui en avait marre d'être l'adulte responsable de leur colocation.

\- Tu verras, j'y arriverai. Ressers-moi du jus de citrouille, lança-t-elle en désignant la bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu.

Dominique refusa tout net et Gemma ne discuta pas longtemps. Bientôt, elle dormait profondément dans sa chambre plus belle et plus grande que celle de l'ancienne Poufsouffle.

En retournant dans le salon, cette dernière poussa un soupir de frustration. Il faudrait bien que Gemma se reprenne, un jour. Dominique ne serait pas toujours là pour lui tenir la main et le grand nombre de médicaments qu'elle avala avant d'aller se coucher le lui rappela. Elle ne voulait pas tenir ce rôle qui lui prenait ses dernières forces. Elle voulait vivre et oublier, tout simplement.

oOoOoOoOoOo

 _Londres, le 24 août_

Dominique Weasley déglutit péniblement en se retrouvant devant le mur tape-à-l'œil de _Detect'tout_ , qui se trouvait dans l'une des ruelles du chemin de Traverse. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir accepté un boulot dont elle ignorait tout, était convaincue qu'elle allait s'ennuyer ferme et n'avait qu'une seule envie : faire demi-tour. En plus, la façade prune et ses fleurs bleues ne lui plaisaient pas du tout.

Pourtant, elle n'avait pas le choix. Le contrat qu'elle avait signé lors de son entretien stipulait qu'elle devait se trouver ce lundi-là, à huit heures précises dans les locaux de Detect'tout. Courageusement, elle poussa la porte et se retrouva dans une grande salle d'attente bien éclairée, disposant de trois fauteuils oranges, d'un distributeur d'eau et de divers prospectus ventant les atouts et les multiples qualités de Detect'tout.

Elle se dirigea vers une jeune fille bien habillée à l'accueil, la même qui l'avait reçue lors de son audition. Cette fois-ci, elle fit plus attention au badge épinglé sur sa poitrine et imprima mentalement le nom d'Evaleen Lancaster dans sa tête.

\- Salut, lança-t-elle, un peu désorientée. J'ai rendez-vous avec Mrs McCoyle. Je commence aujourd'hui.

\- Vous êtes la nouvelle ?, s'enquit ladite Evaleen en levant les yeux d'une pile de parchemins. Oh, vous remplacez Susie. Enchantée.

Son sourire se fit plus sincère et elle farfouilla dans un tiroir pendant quelques secondes avant d'en sortir un petit badge au nom et prénom de Dominique. Elle lui indiqua une petite boîte noire près d'une porte derrière elle et lui expliqua :

\- Vous devez badger à chaque fois que vous passer cette porte. Le matin, deux fois le midi et le soir. Sandy vous attends. Ah et …

Elle eut une moue qui parut étrangement compatissante à l'égard de Dominique et poursuivit :

\- … Bonne chance.

La jeune Weasley ne prit pas le temps de s'offusquer de son attitude étrange et, après avoir passé le badge plastifié sur la boîte noire, elle ouvrit la porte. Cette dernière menait sur un couloir qui paraissait terne après le décor coloré de la salle d'attente. Il était long et semblait sans fin. Les quelques portes qui donnaient sur le couloir étaient toutes fermés et les rideaux de fer baissés. Elle ne croisa personne en le traversant entièrement et s'arrêta devant une porte identique aux autres, où le petit écusson doré faisait ressortir en lettres grasses le nom de Sandy McCoyle la directrice de l'agence.

Sans attendre, elle frappa et entra.

La femme qui lui avait fait passer l'entretien était assise derrière son bureau et faisait face à un homme grassouillet, qui portait un haut de forme noir à l'ancienne mode et qui avait l'air encore jeune. Ce dernier devait avoir la trentaine et les poches sous ses yeux qui retombaient mollement sur ses joues flasques indiquaient qu'il ne devait pas beaucoup dormir ces derniers temps. Tous deux arrêtèrent immédiatement leur conversation mais Dominique n'eut pas la décence de paraître gênée. Après tout, on lui avait dit huit heures dans le bureau de McCoyle et il était huit heures. Mieux valait ne pas être en retard le premier jour.

Sandy McCoyle était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, aux cheveux grisonnants et à l'attitude énergique. Un sourire sincère s'afficha sur son visage et elle parut soulagée de voir Dominique.

\- Ah bonjour Miss, lança-t-elle en se levant précipitamment. Vous êtes à l'heure, c'est parfait. Je vous présente Gus Dewar qui est l'un de nos détectives principaux.

Dewar enleva brièvement son couvre-chef pour la saluer et elle lui sourit poliment.

D'après ce qu'elle avait retenu de cet entretien où elle avait passé plus de temps à maudire Gemma dans son esprit qu'à chercher à décrocher le poste, le cabinet employait une quinzaine de personnes. Outre Evaleen, l'hôtesse d'accueil, McCoyle qui gérait l'agence, il y avait trois autres catégories d'employés : les assistants, les détectives et les détectives principaux, les plus doués. Dewar était visiblement l'un d'eux.

\- Nous reparlons de l'affaire Burrows tout à l'heure. Je suis convaincu que ce type n'est pas clair. Sa nièce avait visiblement raison.

\- Descends aux archives, tu trouveras peut-être quelque chose. On fait un point demain matin.

Après un dernier coup d'œil à Dominique, le détective principal sortit de la pièce d'un pas traînant et claqua la porte. La jeune Weasley se retourna vers Sandy McCoyle qui laissa tomber une liasse de paperasse dans ses mains, manquant de la faire tomber à la renverse.

\- Tu liras tout ceci quand tu auras le temps. Il s'agit de la présentation de notre agence, des règles d'hygiène, de sécurité et des termes de ton contrat. On se tutoie tous ici, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?

Dominique secoua la tête et songea que jamais elle n'oserait dire " _tu_ " a une femme de l'âge de ses parents qu'elle ne connaissait ni de Merlin ni de Morgane.

Sandy McCoyle l'attira ensuite en dehors de son bureau et lui présenta brièvement les locaux. Le couloir continuait sur la droite et se terminait dans une petite salle cosy, avec deux tables et quelques chaises qui permettaient de prendre une pause. Elles retrouvèrent là Gus Dewar, devant un café et fixant le mur d'un air vide.

\- Là, ce sont les bureaux de tous les détectives et leurs assistants, indiqua Sandy McCoyle en retournant au point de départ. Le tien est là-bas au fond. Je t'y emmènerai tout à l'heure. Ici tu as les commodités, et ici une salle de réflexion. Tu peux en disposer à ta guise mais je te conseille plutôt de rester avec ton détective attitré. C'est à lui que tu dois référer en premier, je n'interviens qu'en dernier recours. Tu n'auras par conséquent que peu de marge de manœuvre.

La directrice partit à grand pas vers la gauche et Dominique se mit à trottiner, les bras chargés par la paperasse pour ne pas la perdre. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte semblable aux autres, si ce n'est qu'elle était la seule dans le couloir.

\- En bas, ce sont les archives, lui dit-elle d'un ton sec. A gauche, la partie moldue, à droite la partie sorcière. Depuis l'ouverture de l'agence nous gardons tous les renseignements que nous avons pu glaner sur chaque individu lié à l'une de nos enquêtes. Je peux dire avec fierté que cet endroit n'a sûrement pas à rougir face aux archives du Bureau des Aurors au Ministère. En parlant d'eux, nous sommes parfois amenés à collaborer avec, mais nous gardons toujours nos propres intérêts en tête. N'oublie pas ça. Nous sommes aussi en réseau avec plusieurs cabinets d'avocats … Mais Greegan t'expliquera ça mieux que moi.

Devant l'air interdit de Dominique, elle poursuivit :

\- Greegan Leehter est absolument ravi de te recevoir aujourd'hui, lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Il est débordé. Tu travailleras avec lui à partir d'aujourd'hui et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Viens, je vais te montrer ton bureau.

Elles retournèrent dans la partie principale de l'agence et Sandy la laissa devant une porte, la dernière avant de retourner au hall d'accueil. Maudissant l'énergie de la directrice et son idiotie pour l'avoir laissé seule devant un bureau où se trouvait visiblement son nouveau supérieur et dont elle ne connaissait que le nom, elle décida qu'il était inutile de rester plantée là. Et elle entra.

Devant elle, un grand bureau sombre qui comportait deux bureaux. L'un était clair, l'autre encombré de paperasse. Des dossiers dépassaient des deux armoires situées de part et d'autre de la pièce et continuaient à s'amasser sur la moquette grise. Derrière le premier bureau, une immense plante verte étincelante.

\- Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ?

Dominique sursauta et faillit faire tomber les papiers qu'elle tenait dans les mains. A sa droite, dans la pénombre, se tenait un homme qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué au premier coup d'œil et qui devait être Greegan Leehter. Il devait avoir une quarantaine d'années, en paraissait dix de plus et, avec horreur, l'ancienne Poufsouffle se rendit compte qu'il avait la même odeur que Gemma Lysenko la veille : celle du Whisky-Pur-Feu. Il était assez mince, avait une carrure athlétique en dessous de son complet gris et sa barbe grisonnante soulignait ses yeux bleus avides et particulièrement désagréables tandis qu'ils la reluquaient de bas en haut.

Elle se souvint qu'il lui avait posé une question et répondit rapidement :

\- Dominique Weasley, je suis votre nouvelle assistante.

\- Weasley hein ?, lança-t-il d'une voix rauque. Ne crois pas que tu vas avoir droit à un traitement de faveur à cause de ton nom. Tu es sûrement une incapable, comme toutes les autres, alors contente toi de faire ce que je te dis. Je parle, tu écoutes, tu prends des notes et tu obéis. C'est compris ?

Parfaitement, elle n'était pas sourde et il parlait assez fort pour qu'elle perde deux ou trois tympans. Néanmoins, il avait oublié de prendre en compte quelque chose : le caractère impitoyable de la jeune fille. Plus il ouvrait la bouche, plus elle trouvait ce type désagréable et n'avait qu'une envie : lui hurler dessus. Il avait beau avoir le double de son âge, cela ne la rebutait pas. En plus, elle ne tenait vraiment pas à ce boulot, autant en finir tout de suite.

\- Et va me chercher un café.

L'ordre coupa net le sifflet de la jeune fille. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Ses joues rougirent un peu plus devant son audace et, furieuse, elle allait sortir sa baguette pour le remettre en place lorsqu'elle se souvint que Gemma comptait réellement sur elle et ce boulot pour retrouver Lerzov et Koch. La jeune fille tourna les talons, humiliée comme jamais et Leehter lança dans son dos, avant qu'elle ne referme violemment la porte :

\- Sans sucre le café.

Bouillonnante de rage, elle retourna dans la petite salle de pause où Gus Dewar n'avait pas bougé. S'il ne lui avait adressé un petit sourire contrit, elle aurait pu le croire pétrifié. Elle ignora royalement l'homme, fit couler un café et retourna dans son bureau. Leehter ne la remercia même pas.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula aussi mal que possible. Son supérieur travaillait sur une histoire indigeste et idiote d'adultère et il apparut très vite qu'il entendait qu'elle fasse tout le travail et qu'il récolte tous les lauriers. Il lui donna une pile de paperasse à remplir afin que le dossier soit complet lorsqu'il le déposerait devant le Juge, elle se trompa et ratura plusieurs fois ce qui lui valut un long sermon sur ses capacités intellectuelles semblables à celle d'un Véracrasse atrophié.

Lorsque vint l'heure de la pause déjeuner, la jeune fille ressentit un immense soulagement. Néanmoins, son supérieur ne pouvait visiblement déjà plus se passer d'elle et fit exprès de lui tendre un dossier qu'elle devait compléter avant quatorze heures, dernier délai, avant de partir en sifflotant, son pardessus gris négligemment posé sur son épaule.

Le dossier fut complété à l'heure dite et Dominique eut faim le reste de la journée. Il était presque dix-neuf heures lorsque Greegan Leehter estima ne plus avoir besoin d'elle et la libéra, avec une grimace éloquente.

Sur les nerfs, Dominique traversa presque en courant le hall d'entrée avant de faire demi-tour. Derrière elle, l'hôtesse d'accueil, Evaleen, était en train de ranger ses affaires dans un sac à main pourpre, assorti à la façade de l'agence et se préparait visiblement à quitter son travail. Elle s'était souvenu au dernier moment du comportement étrange de la jeune fille et son « bonne chance » lui apparaissait maintenant comme prémonitoire.

\- Alors cette première journée ?, s'enquit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans et Dominique décida qu'elle allait s'entendre avec elle. Non pas qu'Evaleen soit particulièrement adorable, jolie ou drôle au premier abord mais, de toute la journée, elle n'avait vu que Sandy McCoyle l'intenable, Gus Dewar aussi mou et lent qu'un Véracrasse et Leehter le despote. A côté, Evaleen paraissait totalement charmante et sympathique.

\- Horrible, grogna-t-elle en décidant de dire la vérité. Ce type…

\- Leehter n'est pas facile, certes.

Dominique haussa un sourcil sceptique.

\- Bon, d'accord, c'est une raclure de première, admit la jeune femme avec un sourire contrit.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. En une journée, j'ai eu le temps de préparer trois cafés, dont aucun n'était pour moi, d'apprendre à imiter sa signature car _monsieur_ considère que la paperasse n'est pas faite pour un homme de son rang et incombe à son incapable d'assistante et de remplir plus de dossiers que le Premier Ministre.

Tout en enfilant une veste en jean par-dessus son tailleur noir, Evaleen hocha la tête d'un air compatissant. Elle ne paraissait pas surprise par les méthodes de Leehter et Dominique songea qu'elle ne devait pas être la seule à avoir subi des pressions de sa part. Elle se souvint d'une certaine Susie, qui occupait le poste avant elle.

\- Pourquoi cette Susie est partie ?, s'enquit-elle, curieuse.

\- Elle a tenu cinq mois, ce qui est déjà bien si l'on considère que Leehter a eu plus d'assistantes que tous les autres détectives de l'agence réunis. A la fin, elle a craqué. Elle s'est mise à hurler et a essayé de l'étrangler. Sandy n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de la virer. Mais, si tu veux mon avis, si Leehter n'était pas le plus doué du bureau, elle n'aurait pas été contre s'en débarrasser.

Evaleen passa son sac à main prune autour de son épaule et proposa à Dominique de faire un bout de chemin avec elle. Elle habitait dans le Londres moldu, beaucoup plus loin que la jeune fille, prenait les transports en commun pour rentrer chez elle les jours de beau temps et empruntait la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur les jours de pluie.

En cette fin août, comme souvent, le ciel était dégagé et clément.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il tient a avoir une assistante si c'est pour les traiter de cette manière ?, s'enquit Dominique au moment de se séparer.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, je crois qu'il adore les traumatiser. Oui, c'est un de ses petits plaisirs personnels et il ne le laisserait tomber pour rien au monde, conclut Evaleen avant de s'éloigner.

Lorsque Dominique raconta l'horrible journée qu'elle avait passé à Gemma Lysenko celle-ci grimaça, compatissante mais lui rappela immédiatement le but de l'opération et l'enjoignit à rester polie avec Leehter et de ne pas se faire virer tout de suite. La salle des archives l'intéressa fortement et elle convainquit Dominique de s'y rendre au plus tôt, étant donné qu'il paraissait exclu de demander son aide au vieux détective. Les deux filles n'avaient pas oublié les quelques mots entendus à travers la porte du septième étage, quelques mois plus tôt, et encore moins celui-là : _Cвет._

Après tout, on ne sait jamais, la salle des archives pourrait leur apprendre quelque chose, avec un peu de chance.

oOoOoOoOoOo

 _Orel, le 24 août_

 _James,_

 _Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir écrit avant mais ces derniers jours ont été éprouvants ! Mon installation à Orel s'est bien déroulée. Je suis arrivée le 15 août, avec mes parents et une quantité impressionnante de cartons. Nous avons mis deux jours à parcourir la route et papa a décrété après coup qu'il ne remonterait plus jamais dans une voiture. Il a pourtant bien dû faire le trajet dans l'autre sens, c'était le plus simple et le moins cher. Les Portoloin sont beaucoup trop compliqués à obtenir et aucune cheminée ne peut être connectée à une autre à cette distance._

 _Nous sommes arrivées quelques minutes avant Holly McDouglas et ses parents, qui arrivaient de Londres aux aussi. C'était vraiment étrange parce que même si papa faisait mine d'aller bien, il était vraiment remué par mon départ -et par le trajet en voiture aussi- et maman se mettait à pleurer toutes les cinq minutes. Mais pas Mr et Mrs McDouglas. Ils ont dit au revoir à leur fille en moins de trois minutes et sont repartis. C'était vraiment gênant ! Elle, elle paraissait habituée et n'a rien dit._

 _Je ne savais plus où me mettre, surtout que mes parents ont passé la nuit à Orel (c'est une ville magnifique, je t'en parlerai dans un prochain courrier), dans la troisième chambre, celle du dernier colocataire. Le départ a été larmoyant mais court étant donné qu'Holly attendait seule dans le salon et que je ne voulais pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Maman a finalement réussi à me lâcher quand papa l'a menacée de partir sans elle. Il faisait toujours le bougon mais il avait les yeux brillants, lui aussi._

 _Je suis allée rejoindre Holly et nous avons pu faire connaissance. Au final, tu n'auras pas besoin de lui lancer d'Impardonnable. Bien que tu la détesterais, c'est une fille calme et passive, je crois que je vais bien m'entendre avec elle. Je remercie Merlin qu'elle ne soit pas de ta trempe, au moins je pourrais étudier calmement. Nous ne suivrons pas le même cursus, c'est une passionnée de Potions ! Elle est déjà en deuxième année et tout se passe bien apparemment. Elle a été scolarisé dans le Sud de Londres, dans un pensionnat privé pour jeunes filles. Quelle horreur ! Elle ne parait pourtant pas en être traumatisée mais avait l'air triste quand je lui ai parlé de Poudlard. Du coup, je n'ai pas insisté._

 _Les jours qui ont suivi, nous avons découvert Orel et ses environs mais surtout l'Université Magique. J'ai assisté à une réunion où on nous a expliqué plein de choses passionnantes sur le déroulement des cours, les services de l'Université, les bonnes astuces pour se débrouiller à Orel et quelques conseils pour organiser nos révisions ! Holly y est allée l'année dernière et c'est elle qui m'a convaincue de m'y rendre. Elle avait raison, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses._

 _Il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange hier, non effrayant et désarmant plutôt. Le troisième et dernier colocataire de notre maison (elle s'appelle Blue Hill, parce qu'elle a de charmants volets bleus) est arrivé hier avec son père. Tiens-toi bien … Il s'agit de Nott, le Isaac Nott de Poudlard. Il est inscrit à Orel et son père connaît bien celui d'Holly. Ils ont travaillé un peu ensemble au Ministère apparemment._

 _Oh James, il me fait froid dans le dos. Il a un de ses regards … Il m'a très bien reconnue mais a fait semblant. Je ne sais pas si je le déplore, on ne peut jamais savoir avec Nott. Après tout, il est ami avec Moorehead qui a éborgné un homme avec sa baguette (bien que je ne plaigne pas Koch d'avoir perdu un œil) et a une façon de me regarder … on dirait qu'il va se jeter sur moi pour me pomper tout mon sang._

 _Mais je te vois d'ici trépigner sur place et lancer des insultes dans l'air. J'ai décidé que je survivrai à Nott et je l'ignore depuis deux jours. Il n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre. D'ailleurs, il passe tout son temps dans sa chambre et dit à peine bonjour. Ça a eut l'air de peiner Holly d'ailleurs._

 _Cessons de parler de moi. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque, dans ta dernière lettre, tu m'as parlé d'une certaine Georgina, dite Georgie ! Je veux en savoir plus. As-tu réussi à ne plus baver lorsqu'elle est dans les parages ? Quel est le meilleur de vous deux en Quidditch ? Est-ce qu'elle avale les aliments comme toi au lieu de les mâcher ? Je veux tout savoir …_

 _Courageusement,_

 _Nella Flint._


	2. Julia

**Bonsoir à tous !**

Promis, je réponds à toutes vos reviews le plus vite possible, je voulais vraiment poster le deuxième chapitre cette semaine, avant d'essuyer une nouvelle période assez chargée (oui, les vacaaaaances c'est dur !). Pas quatre mois cette fois-ci, je vous rassure !

Sinon, je crois pas l'avoir déjà dis (comment ais-je pu oublier depuis 3 ans !) mais tout appartient à la grande **JKR.** Toute la fratrie Weasley-Potter et le monde magique est à elle. Malheureusement. Du coup, dans le premier chapitre, je vous parlais de mes nouveaux OCs, et de Dennis donc, qui n'est pas vraiment un OC, vous verrez. Mea culpa. J'espère aussi ne pas vous décevoir en mettant quelques "anciens" de côté, peut-être au profit des nouveaux. Dans tous les cas, ne perdez pas espoir, tout le monde aura sa place, à un moment ou a un autre. Dans plus ou moins longtemps quoi (et là, je vous fais trop flipper. J'arrête).

alors, **bonne lecture !**

Merci à **Mlle Point de Cote** pour son bêtatage !

* * *

 _Quelle erreur pour une femme d'attendre que l'homme construise le monde qu'elle veut au lieu de le créer elle-même !_

 _Anaïs Nin_

* * *

 **Septembre - Octobre 2022**

 _Londres, le 1er septembre_

Dominique Weasley n'eut malheureusement pas le temps ni l'occasion de fouiner dans la salle des archives la semaine suivante. Occupée toute la journée à remplir de la paperasse sous la main de fer de Leehter elle avait à peine le temps de respirer et de se nourrir et devait à chaque fois prendre sur elle pour ne pas imiter Susie et se jeter sur son supérieur pour l'étrangler.

Son boulot était inintéressant à souhait, elle se contentait de terminer les dossiers et signer à la place de Leehter, dont elle imitait parfaitement la signature depuis quelques jours, tandis que ce dernier se réservait les meilleures affaires et refusait tout net de les partager avec elle.

A l'agence, le travail était dispatché entre les différents détectives principaux, selon des critères bien définis. Ainsi, Gus Dewar était le spécialiste des disparitions et une petite sorcière toute fine et a l'air timide, des adultères. Il y avait aussi les affaires sanguinolentes et celles qui se rapportaient aux finances. Leehter, lui, n'avait bizarrement aucune spécialité et se contentait de ce qu'on lui proposait. Mais, de toute façon, rien n'était définitif. Les clients pouvaient très bien choisir leur détective, sur sa renommée dans le métier et c'était pourquoi Gus Dewar s'occupait de l'affaire Burrows, où un membre imminent du Ministère de la Magie était soupçonné de corruption par sa propre nièce, qui travaillait au même endroit.

Bref, il y avait tout un tas de choses passionnantes à découvrir dans cette agence au final et la folie castratrice de Greegan Leehter l'empêchait de se prendre au jeu. Elle avait aussi toutes les peines du monde à contrôler ses envies de meurtres sur sa personne et traînait les pieds tous les matins lorsqu'il s'agissait de se rendre à l'agence.

Le midi, lorsqu'elle parvenait à s'échapper, elle déjeunait avec Evaleen ou Joana Mayer, qui travaillait au siège de Sorcière Hebdo situé sur le Chemin de Traverse lui aussi. Elle aurait très bien pu rejoindre Gemma au Chaudron Baveur, néanmoins elles étaient en froid depuis Eliott.

Eliott bavait, hurlait et pissait sur le canapé. Eliott avait quatre pattes, une fourrure épaisse et la fâcheuse habitude de grogner à chaque fois qu'il voyait Dominique. Eliott était le chien qu'elles avaient finalement adopté avec Gemma et la colocation se passait très mal avec l'ancienne Poufsouffle. Bien entendu, Gemma lui passait tout, même la pire des bêtises. La scission entre les deux filles avaient eu lieu la veille lorsqu'Eliott avait mangé son écharpe préférée, celle qui était aux couleurs de Poufsouffle. Alors que Dominique assurait qu'il l'avait fait exprès et était prête à jurer l'avoir vu retroussé les babines dans un sourire ironique, Gemma n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Depuis Dominique boudait et Gemma levait les yeux au ciel.

\- BON IL VIENT CE PUTAIN DE CAFE ?

La jeune Weasley avait très vite compris à ses dépends que la voix de Leehter portait au-delà des limites du raisonnable. Alors que ledit café était en train de couler et qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas accélérer les choses, son supérieur s'était emporté depuis son bureau, situé à l'opposé de l'agence et on l'entendait comme s'il avait été à côté d'elle.

Un jeune assistant qui se trouvait dans la salle de repos lui adressa un sourire contrit avant de retourner à sa paperasse.

C'était bien ça le problème ici. Personne ne pouvait supporter son supérieur mais aucun des salariés de Detect'tout n'avait l'audace de remettre à sa place le grand, le magnifique, le formidable Greegan Leehter. Parce que monsieur avait eu une vie avant de pourrir dans cette agence et de traumatiser ses assistantes. Le lendemain de son embauche, Gemma avait fait quelques recherches sur lui et elle avait découvert qu'il avait été un grand reporter dans sa jeunesse. Il avait quitté Poudlard à quinze ans -elle, à cet âge, elle passait ses BUSES. Et en ratait une bonne partie d'ailleurs-, s'était envolé pour l'Amérique où il s'était fait un nom en couvrant les plus grands conflits des vingt dernières années, faisant parfois fi du danger et poussant le vice à s'infiltrer dans tel ou tel camp. Il était déjà considéré par l'ensemble de la profession lorsque le plus grand journal sorcier américain l'avait débauché et il avait fait fructifier sa carrière à New-York où tout semblait lui réussir. Nul ne savait pourquoi il était revenu à Londres et croupissait dans une petite agence de détectives privés mais Dominique avait sa petite idée là-dessus.

Son amabilité et sa gentillesse sincères n'avaient pas dû faire que des émules en Amérique et ils l'avaient réexpédié manu-militari dans la première cheminée à destination de l'île, même s'ils avaient mis une vingtaine d'années à ouvrir les yeux. Dominique ne pouvait décemment pas leur en vouloir.

\- ET SANS SUCRE !, entendit-elle encore hurler alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retourner dans son bureau.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, poussa la porte, déposa violemment le café sur le bureau de Greegan Leehter sans un regard pour lui et retourna s'asseoir derrière le sien, tentant de ne pas paniquer devant la montagne de paperasse qu'il lui restait à remplir avant de terminer sa journée.

\- Y'a pas de sucre hein ?

\- Juste un brin de goutte du mort-vivant, maugréa Dominique en secouant négativement la tête.

Mais elle n'avait pas dû être assez discrète car l'homme à la barbe grisonnante darda un regard noir sur elle. La jeune fille prit un malin plaisir à sourire aussi innocemment que possible.

Il y avait une chose que Greegan Leehter ignorait. Elle avait réussi à dompter Isaac Nott et, si cela avait été un échec sur le long terme, pendant un instant, quelques jours, elle avait eu le dessus. Elle avait réussi à percer sa carapace, à l'emmener où elle le voulait et quand elle le voulait. Jamais elle n'avait plié, jamais elle n'avait réellement renoncé. Elle avait mis six ans mais elle avait réussi. Greegan Leehter était un petit joueur en comparaison d'Isaac Nott.

oOoOoOoOoOo

\- La une de Sorcière Hebdo a changé ?, s'enquit Joana Mayer en louchant vers le papier froissé qu'on venait de poser sur son bureau à la va-vite.

Relevant le nez de sa paperasse, qui se composait de milles et uns sujets passionnants sur le domaine mondain, de la mode ou encore de la musique, la jeune fille se rendit compte que le quartier général de la rédaction semblait en effervescence, ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué avant, trop occupée à admirer le nouveau bassiste des Patat'citrouilles qui, décidément, était vraiment très beau.

Les quelques journalistes présents discutaient à voix basse, rédigeaient des missives à la va-vite, destinées aux autres bureaux de l'immeuble de quatre étages et paraissaient tout excités.

\- Oui, lança sa supérieure en passant à côté d'elle en coup de vent. Ce meurtre en France, c'est vraiment une aubaine pour nous ! Tu imagines ? Un carton ! La une du lendemain se vendra a plus d'un million ou ne se vendra pas.

Joana Mayer eut juste le temps de murmurer que Sorcière Hebdo était un magasine de mode et de conseils en tous genres et non pas un vulgaire papier de presse à scandale que la jeune femme avait déjà sauté sur un de ses journalistes qu'elle envoyait en France illico presto.

Puis, elle resta un instant songeuse avant d'attraper le papier froissé qui contenait une esquisse de la une à venir et s'approcha d'un des hiboux de la rédaction qui paressait au soleil sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres de Sorcière Hebdo. Elle accrocha le parchemin à sa patte et lui ordonna d'aller retrouver l'une de ses vieilles connaissances.

Oui, la nouvelle serait sûrement très intéressante pour Dominique Weasley.

oOoOoOoOoOo

 _Sennen Cove_

\- Ces chiens sont vraiment surprenants, j'aimerais bien en avoir un.

\- Je ne me fais pas de souci pour toi, tu arriveras bien à en trouver un.

Georgina Peterson, dite Georgie, décrocha un grand sourire entendu à l'intention de James Potter. La rentrée avait sonné le matin-même et si cela avait été d'un profond ennui car consacré aux diverses formalités administratives, l'après-midi s'annonçait plus intéressant. Les élèves avaient été conviés à une grande promenade qui avait pour objectif de leur présenter sommairement les créatures peuplant le parc avant d'attaquer les hostilités : ils avaient plus de huit heures de cours par jour, y compris les samedi.

James, qui avait passé une quinzaine de jours à découvrir les environs avec Georgie, était fier de dire qu'il pouvait se repérer les yeux fermés dans le domaine, connaissait déjà les meilleurs endroits pour se prélasser au soleil dans le parc et savait quelles créatures il fallait éviter sous peine de nombreuses blessures.

Les chiens de Ouagadougou n'en faisaient pas partie. Ces animaux étaient aussi gentils et doux que des chiens normaux même s'ils n'obéissaient pas à grand monde. Lorsqu'ils étaient dressés, ils avaient une particularité non négligeable. Ils pouvaient retrouver n'importer qui à des milles à la ronde rien qu'avec son odeur. Le seul inconvénient avec ces animaux, c'était qu'ils n'avaient qu'un seul maître et ce, jusqu'à la fin de leur vie. Il était rare qu'un chien de Ouagadougou trouve son maître avec toutes les probabilités existantes sur terre mais ce matin-là, l'un d'eux avait flairé Chang, le voisin de palier de James, un Japonais un brin étrange qui avait réussi à défoncer le mur mitoyen avec son pied et n'avait pas voulu le quitter.

Les professeurs avaient crié au génie mais avaient un peu déchanté lorsque Chang avait déclaré, dans un anglais parfait, que dans son pays, les chiens se mangeaient avec beaucoup d'épices.

\- Cap de m'en voler un ?

\- Cap. Mais il ne t'obéira pas, la prévint James.

\- Qui te dit que je le veux pour ça ? Je préfère essayer la recette de Chang.

Et Georgie éclata d'un rire franc et rauque qui fit se retourner plusieurs élèves de leur promotion, interloqués.

Jamais James n'avait été aussi heureux d'intégrer Sennen Cove. Ce n'était pas tant pour les créatures magiques au final, même s'il était émerveillé par tout ce qu'il voyait depuis deux semaines, mais parce qu'il avait rencontré Georgie.

Et, chose qu'il croyait impossible, elle et lui auraient pu ne former qu'un seul individu qu'il n'aurait pas vu la différence. Aussi moqueuse et cynique envers les autres, aussi drôle et loyale, aussi je-m'en-foutiste et immature. Dewi Carlson lui paraissait bien fade en comparaison et la Gryffondor avait retrouvé le rôle qui avait été sien depuis leur première année : celui d'une amie. A ceci près qu'elle refusait toujours de lui parler malgré ses excuses larmoyantes et ses nombreux messages hypocrites concernant sa rédemption et ses regrets de l'avoir embrassé devant Moorehead.

Cela ne lui paraissait plus si important après tout. Il avait Georgie.

Ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble depuis leur arrivée, discutant de tout et de rien, se moquant de Chang dans son dos et imaginant tout un tas de blagues idiotes pour faire tourner en bourrique leurs professeurs. Elle était son pendant féminin, celui qu'il avait longtemps imaginé et cru voir en Dewi sans savoir que, quelque part, il existait une petite anglaise qui faisait ses études à Beauxbâtons et n'attendait que lui. Il frissonnait en songeant qu'à ce moment même, il aurait pu se trouver à Leeds s'il n'avait pas changé d'avis sur son cursus scolaire et qu'il aurait pu ne jamais rencontrer cette fille.

Georgie grimpait aux arbres sans hésiter, terminait sa chope de Bierraubeure avant la plupart des garçons, ne considérait pas le tact comme une qualité très importante, acceptait de manger avec Chang puis rigolait des heures durant de l'étrangeté du jeune homme et rêvait d'avoir son propre dragon.

James s'amusait beaucoup, au contraire de Nella Flint.

 _Orel, le 30 août_

 _James,_

 _Je veux rentrer. Je sais maintenant que je n'ai pas ma place à Orel et encore moins dans une école de Droit._

 _Ce matin, c'était la rentrée. Je suis allée à l'Université avec Holly et on s'est séparées devant l'entrée. Elle a été rejoindre sa promotion de Maître des Potions et moi celle de Droit International. Il y avait tant d'élèves et ils parlaient, ils riaient entre eux, tandis que je ne me sentais pas à ma place… Je ne connaissais personne. Sur les tableaux d'affichages, il y avait la liste des classes. Cette nouvelle branche a attiré beaucoup de monde en Russie et les professeurs nous ont séparés en quatre classes de première année. Je suis dans la deuxième, celle des Lutins. (Ne me demande pas pourquoi elle s'appelle comme ça, c'est idiot)._

 _On nous a remis nos emplois du temps et comble de l'horreur, le premier cours était celui que je redoutais le plus : Communication et Relation entre Sorciers. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je n'y serais pas allée … et puis j'ai pensé à mes parents, à Dewi, à Wil et toi qui comptez sur moi pour réussir et je me suis retrouvée dans une classe d'une vingtaine d'élèves._

 _Ils ont tous l'air exubérants et sympathiques au possible. Ils parlaient entre eux avant que le professeur n'arrive et moi j'étais assise seule sur ma chaise, espérant que quelqu'un vienne à mes côtés. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Le professeur Legorov (c'est un homme d'une trentaine d'années, qui est aussi président de l'équivalent de ce qu'est le Magenmagot en Russie) est entré, a réclamé le silence et nous a expliqué le fonctionnement du cours._

 _Il a dit qu'il était ici pour nous apprendre à avoir réponse à tout, qu'il ne faudrait pas être timide et réservé dans son cours et que, dans le cas contraire, ce serait une souffrance interminable pour nous. Il a dit que ce cours servirait de base à ceux des autres années et qu'il nous apprendrait à nous défendre et à nous opposer à quelqu'un par tous les moyens. Nous devions être capable de nous bouffer entre nous._

 _J'ai failli tomber dans les pommes et puis il s'est attaqué à moi. Il m'a ordonné de me lever, ce que j'ai fais, de me présenter, ce que j'ai tenté de faire sans bafouiller et d'expliquer aux autres pourquoi j'étais là et en quoi j'étais la meilleure pour réussir._

 _Je ne suis pas la meilleure et je l'ai dis. Enfin, chuchoté, murmuré. Je n'ai pas ton égo James Potter et je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Il a paru sceptique en entendant ma réponse, m'a désignée de la main et a dit, je cite "Voilà l'exemple parfait d'une personne qui ne réussira pas à Orel". Ensuite il est passé à autre chose et m'a ignorée durant tout le cours._

 _Il a dit que je ne réussirai pas James ! Et il a raison ! Je suis nulle ! Je peux à peine m'exprimer à l'oral sans rougir ou bafouiller._

 _C'est décidé, je plie bagage et m'inscris immédiatement à l'Université de Londres. Section gratte-papier._

 _Tristement,_

 _Nella Flint._

Le jeune homme n'avait malheureusement pas trouvé le temps de répondre à son amie et il se consolait en songeant que Nella ne rentrerait sûrement pas en Angleterre sur un coup de tête. Elle allait réfléchir, loin de cet idiot de Nott si possible, et conviendrait que ce serait stupide. Tout le monde croyait en elle et elle était la seule à ne pas le faire. Cette fille pouvait changer le monde et elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte…

\- On fait la course ?, lança Georgie, le sortant de sa rêverie et lui faisant oublier Nella Flint et ses problèmes.

\- Et comment !

oOoOoOoOoOo

\- Je déteste Leehter ! Je déteste cet enfoiré de Leehter ! Je vais lui faire bouffer sa paperasse. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? On ne s'attaque pas à Dominique Weasley comme … Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Assise sur le canapé de leur salon, dans un état léthargique, Gemma Lysenko fixait un bout de parchemin froissé. Un gémissement provint de ses pieds mais Dominique ignora Eliott, le chien, et l'une de ses chaussures qui reposait tristement aux côtés de l'animal, dans un sale état.

Elle remarqua un hibou au pelage noir perché sur l'une de leur fenêtre et glissa une friandise dans son bec. L'animal hulula et plongea du petit immeuble en déployant ses ailes. Ceci fait, Dominique se retourna vers Gemma qui avait les jointures blanches à force de serrer le bout de papier dans ses mains.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Des mauvaises nouvelles ?

Alors que l'ancienne Serdaigle ne réagissait pas, elle posa sa main sur la sienne et délia ses doigts un par un jusqu'à réussir à déplier le bout de parchemin. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur la signature et ses yeux se froncèrent lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il venait de Joana Mayer. Que voulait-elle ? Elle le devina très vite en s'attardant un peu plus sur le papier, qui était une ébauche de Sorcière Hebdo et plus particulièrement du numéro du lendemain.

 **LERZOV ET KOCH EN FRANCE : UN MORT**

 _Alioth Lerzov et Alberic Koch, tristement célèbres depuis cette nuit dramatique du vingt-huit mai où un élève de Poudlard a perdu la vie, ont été repéré dans le Sud de la France il y a quelques jours de cela. A l'heure où nous écrivons, nous apprenons qu'une escouade spéciale d'Aurors s'était rendue sur place et tentait de repérer les deux hommes. Ils n'ont malheureusement pas été assez rapides._

 _Hier matin à Nice, grande ville touristique du sud de la France, le cadavre d'une personne âgée a été retrouvé chez elle. La femme, âgée de plus de quatre-vingt ans, a été atteinte par un sortilège Impardonnable. Les premières constatations et le travail des Aurors convergent dans le même sens : ce meurtre est l'œuvre d'Alioth Lerzov, dont la signature magique a été formellement identifiée. Rappelons que cet homme a aussi revendiqué, lors des tragiques événements à Poudlard, le meurtre de Stella Lysenko, brillante employée du Ministère de la Magie. Les peines encourues, s'il est attrapé, sont de l'ordre de la perpétuité à Azkaban selon les lois Magiques. Mais que sont les lois face à des jurés trop laxistes et emprunts à une empathie pour un meurtrier ? Rappelons que Günter Wiertz purge actuellement dix ans de prison à Azkaban lorsque l'accusation avait demandé la réclusion._

 _Il est temps de mettre hors d'état de nuire ces deux complices qui se sont déjà rendus coupables d'un autre meurtre ! Il est temps que la Justice fasse son travail !_

\- Bordel, murmura Dominique. Je ne savais pas Sorcière Hebdo si engagée politiquement parlant.

Gemma renifla, signe qu'elle se fichait totalement des appartenances politiques du magazine de mode, avant d'ouvrir la bouche à son tour.

\- La femme, la vieille dame qui est morte … Lis l'encadré plus bas.

En baissant la tête, Dominique put voir que le journal avait déjà dégoté une interview avec la sœur de la victime, une certaine Arisha. Elle y racontait la tragédie qu'elle venait de vivre, la douleur de retrouver le corps sans vie de sa sœur étendu dans sa petite boutique d'antiquités qu'elle appréciait tant. Mais ce n'était pas ça l'important. La sœur de la victime s'appelait Arisha _Cвеm._

Ses yeux se froncèrent devant l'impossibilité de la chose et elle dut relire l'encadré plusieurs fois avant d'y croire. Gemma et elle avaient tout imaginé mais jamais que _Cвет_ puisse être une personne et non un objet ou un lieu, ou tout autre chose en fait. Ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, Lerzov ayant été identifié comme le responsable du meurtre de cette vieille dame. Et voilà que sa sœur se prénommait _Cвет_? Elle comprenait maintenant l'état de Gemma.

Mollement, elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé, les épaules rentrées, osant à peine poser le regard sur Gemma. Cette dernière qui paraissait avoir repris quelques couleurs depuis l'arrivée de Dominique se tourna vers elle :

\- Il faut que tu trouves un moyen de te rendre aux archives. Fais une recherche sur les _Cвет._ Le nom de la victime n'est pas précisé, ils disent juste qu'elle s'appelle Boleslava mais quelque chose me dit qu'elle n'est pas mariée ou qu'elle a gardé son nom de jeune fille. Et il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de se rendre en France et d'interroger Arisha.

 _Rien que ça_ ?

Mais Dominique préféra ne pas contredire la jeune fille. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait appris, c'était que Gemma se calmait au fil du temps et qu'il ne servait à rien de la détourner de son but lorsqu'elle était remontée comme maintenant. Alors, oui, elle trouverait un moyen de descendre aux archives, découvrirait si l'une des deux sœurs avaient été mêlée de près ou de loin a une quelconque affaire ayant nécessité l'emploi d'un détective privé et si la réponse était positive, en saurait un peu plus sur elle.

Quant à se rendre en France, Gemma découvrirait bien assez vite que ce n'était pas imaginable.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Au Ministère de la Magie_

Julia Perkins était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur en ce premier jour de septembre. Encore une fois, Perdita Winchester, la vieille bique qui dirigeait le Département des Mystères, l'avait reçu entre deux rendez-vous, avait à peine écouté ses récriminations et l'avait congédié au bout de vingt minutes, juste après l'arrivée d'une note de service écarlate.

Pourtant, Julia avait mis tout son cœur à sa plaidoirie. Aidée par de nombreux graphiques, plusieurs notes interminables et, bien plus simplement, le planning des employés de son service, elle s'était appliquée à expliquer à Winchester pourquoi il n'était décemment pas possible qu'à quatre, ils continuent à cumuler plus de trois cents heures de travail en une semaine. La semaine précédente, ils étaient encore cinq et pouvaient espérer pouvoir profiter de l'unique jour de repos octroyé par le Ministère mais depuis qu'Ava Burrows avait fait une crise de nerf mémorable sous le nez du Ministre de la Magie lui-même, elle avait été admise à Sainte-Mangouste en urgence et on ne pouvait escompter la revoir avant de longs mois.

Son équipe et elle, déjà débordées, devraient donc jongler avec une employée absente et une réduction de budget qui empêchait de palier à ce manque d'effectif. Parce que, bien entendu, Julia n'avait pas eu gain de cause. C'était à peine si Perdita Winchester, débordée elle aussi, avait levé le nez de ses dossiers lors de leur entretien pour l'écouter.

En repensant à la mine faussement désolée et la voix doucereuse de sa supérieure, Julia eut un relent de colère et manqua renverser un petit sorcier qui trottinait dans les couloirs, une pile de dossier dans les mains.

Elle ne s'excusa même pas lorsque ces derniers tombèrent sur le sol et s'éloigna à grands pas, ignorant avec brio les cris outrés de l'homme. La complaisance n'avait jamais été la qualité principale de Julia et elle ne pouvait s'enlever de la tête qu'elle ne rentrerait pas chez elle le soir-même, pour la deuxième nuit d'affilée.

\- Salut Perkins ! Que nous vaut ta présence dans cette partie du Ministère ?, s'enquit poliment une jolie sorcière au teint hâlé alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans l'ascenseur.

\- Patil, répondit Julia avec toute la patience dont elle était encore capable en évitant de justesse une note de service qui voletait à l'intérieur. Et bien, en arrivant au huitième, j'avais l'illusion naïve que le Ministère se préoccupait de la santé mentale de ses employés mais, apparemment, j'avais tort.

Elle appuya rageusement sur le numéro neuf de l'ascenseur et les portes se fermèrent bruyamment. Les deux femmes étaient seules dans l'ascenseur, outre les nombreuses notes de services qui faisaient un bruit rocambolesques pour leur taille, ce qui était propice à la discussion. Néanmoins, et malgré les relations polies qu'elle avait toujours eues avec Padma Patil, elle n'avait aucune envie de parler. A moins que celle-ci ne se dévoue pour annoncer à Rosalyn que, non, elle ne pourrait pas voir sa fille ce week-end parce qu'il y avait l'affaire Ewith à clore, des recherches sur le bois de Tremble à terminer, celles sur les Strangulots à commencer et ce, sans parler des urgences qui constituaient la majeure partie de leur boulot et qui avaient tendance à arriver au dernier moment, d'où leur nom.

\- Burrows est toujours à Sainte-Mangouste ?

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, elle ne reconnaissait même pas son père. D'ailleurs, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal, on dit qu'il risque son poste au Ministère, qu'il a trempé dans des affaires louches. Tout ça à cause de sa nièce… Enfin, Il parait que l'état d'Ava est stable. En attendant, on me refuse un renfort, même temporaire.

\- Tu veux que j'en parle encore aux syndicats ?, s'enquit Patil, complaisante.

\- Leur réponse était plutôt claire la dernière fois. Pas assez d'argent et déjà trop de personnel. J'aimerais bien savoir où se cachent tout ces gens parce qu'il ne me semble pas les avoir vu dans mon service.

Lasse, Julia poussa un profond soupir. Elle adorait son boulot et le faisait plutôt bien mais ce genre de choses avait tendance à la démoraliser. Pas forcément pour elle, seuls son canapé et sa télévision l'attendaient quand elle rentrait chez elle mais pour ses subalternes et leurs familles.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au niveau moins neuf et, après avoir remercié une nouvelle fois Padma Patil qui, malgré sa sollicitude, ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour elle, elle sortit de l'ascenseur. La jeune femme travaillait aux Archives, dont la particularité était de se trouver juste à côté du bureau du principal syndicat du Ministère, et, si elle fréquentait quotidiennement ses membres, n'avait pas voix au chapitre lorsqu'il s'agissait de choisir la prochaine cause pour laquelle ils se battraient. Pour l'instant, l'augmentation de personnel dans le service de Julia n'était pas au programme.

Le véritable problème, c'est que personne ne se souciait de cinq sorciers lorsqu'ils étaient des centaines à travailler pour le Ministère. De plus, comme on ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passait au Département des Mystères, personne n'avait jamais pris la peine de s'intéresser à eux. Encore plus quand, comme Julia, on dirigeait un service où le travail était ingrat et dénigré même par les autres Langues-de-Plomb. Elle n'en était responsable que depuis l'année précédente et ne se faisait aucune illusion : on lui avait confié le poste seulement parce qu'elle avait été la seule à postuler.

La jeune femme passa la porte noire qui se dressait devant elle et atterrit dans une salle circulaire, où se dressaient fièrement douze portes. Son instinct -ou plutôt le sortilège interne lancé par Winchester le jour de son arrivée au Ministère et qui lui permettait d'atteindre son bureau sans se perdre- lui dicta d'ouvrir la première à sa droite.

Elle-même, alors qu'elle était Langue-de-Plomb, ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se passait derrière les autres portes. Elle ne se mélangeait pas avec ses collègues, les trouvant hautains et imbus de leur personne et, de toute façon, personne n'aurait daigné répondre à ses interrogations. C'était la règle ici, on ne posait pas de questions et tout se passait au mieux. A ce qu'elle sache, ils auraient pu réussir à enfermer la mort en bouteille ou réussir à capturer une dizaine de sirènes pour les disséquer, qu'elle n'en aurait jamais rien su.

Julia Perkins arriva dans une pièce plus longue que large à l'aspect familier. Tout en enlevant prestement son uniforme -elle ne l'avait enfilé que pour ne pas contrarier Winchester-, la jeune femme retrouva avec bonheur son jean noir troué aux genoux et son tee-shirt trop grand qui couvrait entièrement ses fesses plates. En vérité, aussi heureuse qu'elle soit d'être débarrassée de cette tenue un peu trop pompeuse à son goût, elle tenait aussi à retarder le moment où elle devrait faire face à ses collègues.

La pièce était composée de cinq bureaux de travail. Quatre se faisaient face et avaient la particularité d'être recouverts de dossiers qui menaçaient de tomber à tout moment. Le cinquième était collé au mur et servait de table de briefing. Une porte se situait juste à côté de ce bureau et donnait sur une grande pièce sombre où ils classaient les dossiers clos. Autant dire qu'ils devaient régulièrement l'agrandir par la magie et, même avec ce procédé, cette dernière était pleine à craquer. Julia et les autres évitaient d'y mettre les pieds depuis qu'Ava Burrows avait failli mourir ensevelie sous une étagère qui s'était effondrée. Sa crise de nerf avait commencé par-là.

Au fond de la pièce, il y avait une autre porte qui menait à ce qui avait été autrefois le bureau de Julia et qu'on appelait maintenant communément " _la chambre_ ". Quelques mois plus tôt, alors qu'elle avait dû, une nouvelle fois, passer la nuit sur le sol dur et froid de son bureau, elle s'était réveillée plus que courbaturée et avait pris la décision de transférer ses affaires dans la pièce d'à côté. Dans son ancien bureau, on avait monté deux lits superposés, emmené une petite table, de la vaisselle et, depuis peu, il y avait même trois chaises et un garde-manger. Ils avaient mis du temps à l'aménager mais le mobilier était de la récupération étant donné que le Ministère avait refusé de le leur fournir.

\- Alors, ils nous l'envoient quand ?, s'exclama une voix impatiente.

Rosalyn Kennedy était une petite blonde boulotte qui n'avait pas encore atteint la trentaine et avait une fille de dix ans. Mariée à sa sortie de Poudlard, plus par connivence que par réelle envie, elle avait déchanté lorsque son mari s'était enfuit, quelques mois plus tôt, avec une fille plus jeune et plus mince qu'elle. Néanmoins, de caractère tenace et jovial, elle ne s'était jamais plaint de devoir élever sa fille seule. Jusqu'à récemment, elle ne refusait jamais de rester plus tard au travail et s'acquittait de ses tâches avec méticulosité.

\- Doit-on débarrasser la Tour de Pise ?, demanda une voix plus grave et calme que celle de Rosalyn, qui n'avait pas l'air dupe par le sourire de circonstance que tentait d'afficher Julia.

La Tour de Pise, surnom ironiquement emprunté au célèbre monument Italien moldu, désignait trois piles de dossiers posés contre un mur qui se rejoignaient à un coin de la salle et tanguaient dangereusement malgré les sortilèges que lui appliquait consciencieusement Aiden Connor chaque jour. C'était là que Julia escomptait placer un autre bureau mais il ne fallait plus compter là-dessus à présent.

Aiden était le plus âgé d'entre eux, il devait avoisiner la soixantaine d'année, et le plus calme également. Contrairement à Julia, Rosalyn ou même cette pauvre Ava Burrows, il ne sortait jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre et restait pessimiste en toute occasion. Il n'avait pas d'enfants, pas de femme et ses parents étaient décédés il y a bien longtemps déjà ce qui était un atout pour leur service.

\- Elle a dit non, n'est-ce pas ?, s'enquit le dernier membre de leur, désormais, quatuor.

Julia s'avança vers son équipe, qui était présentement en train de plancher sur le mystère du bois Tremble, sur la table de briefing, en cessant de sourire. Il ne servait à rien d'essayer de les préserver et puis, elle avait toujours eu du mal à cacher ses émotions.

\- Oui Dennis, Perdita Winchester a beau _être pleinement consciente de nos efforts et sacrifices, le budget du Ministère ne lui permet pas de nous accorder une personne de plus_. Elle a dit de nous organiser au mieux, sans que notre travail en pâtisse bien entendu. Et qu'elle allait voir ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour l'infiltration d'eau, que quelqu'un de la maintenance passerait peut-être dans la semaine. _Avant la fin du mois, c'est promis_ , singea-t-elle à nouveau en se laissant tomber sur une chaise faisant face au bureau et soulevant ses pieds pour les poser sur ce dernier, déplaçant une grande partie des parchemins posés dessus.

\- Bordel, je déteste cette vieille sorcière !, grogna Rosalyn Kennedy, la mine dépitée, alors que Dennis Crivey éloignait les fameux papiers des deux femmes.

Dennis avait à peu de choses près le même âge que Julia et disposait d'un optimisme et d'une énergie qui fatiguait tout le monde à tour de rôle. Néanmoins, on le lui pardonnait bien volontiers, ne pouvant décemment pas ignorer une telle bonne humeur. Dennis avait beau être un pitre, il n'en était pas moins un élément compétent et réfléchi, malgré quelques idées parfois saugrenues.

\- Mon enfoiré d'ex-mari ne voudra jamais garder Debby plus longtemps, continua la jeune femme. Je vais encore être obligée de la confier à mes parents !

\- Tous les ex-maris sont des enfoirés, approuva Julia en connaissance de cause.

\- Et je ne te parle même pas de sa bête de foire. Oh, je te jure, elle parade à ses bras d'une telle façon … et son sourire goguenard … C'est comme si elle me riait au nez à chaque fois et moi j'ai envie de lui plaquer sa tête de poupée en porcelaine contre un mur mais si je fais ça, Debby va devoir être élevée par cette dinde et mon _enfoiré_ _d'ex-mari_ et je ne souhaiterais pas ça à mon pire ennemi, alors à ma fille !

\- Tous les hommes sont des enfoirés, approuva Julia.

\- Si on en revenait au sujet initial ?, s'enquit poliment Aiden Connor, alors que la conversation se dirigeait vers une pente dangereuse.

Si Julia et Rosalyn s'entendaient comme larrons en foire, c'était surtout parce que cette dernière haïssaient cordialement son ex-mari mais aussi la plupart des mâles de la terre depuis son divorce, les qualifiant de porcs infidèles à la moindre occasion, haine qui animait Julia depuis un peu plus de temps.

A sa connaissance, son ex-mari à elle ne s'était pas enfui pour une femme plus jeune ou plus jolie, plus intelligente ou plus riche. Il avait fait bien pire. Il l'avait laissée tomber pour un fait dont elle n'était pas responsable. Comme une vieille chaussette. Et Julia avait adoré son ex-mari, de façon trop exclusive et nocive, elle s'en était rendue compte lorsqu'il l'avait en quelque sorte forcée à s'en aller.

\- Et puis, je n'aime pas trop qu'on me traite d'enfoiré, grogna Dennis, d'un air faussement boudeur. Bon, qui a un plan ?

\- Un plan ?, s'agaça Julia en étirant ses jambes. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour convaincre cette vieille bique, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus ! J'ai beau être épuisée, je ne coucherais pas avec le Ministre de la Magie pour obtenir ce que je veux.

\- Pourtant, il est séduisant, opposa rêveusement Rosalyn, en oubliant momentanément sa haine des hommes avant de sursauter devant la pichenette que lui fit Julia. Bon, évidemment, coucher pour réussir, c'est nul.

\- Je ne pensais pas à ça, fit Dennis en levant les yeux au ciel. Plutôt au meilleur moyen de nous débarrasser de Perdita Winchester.

Après un petit laïus de quelques minutes octroyé par Julia qui assena au jeune homme que le meurtre était un moyen encore plus lâche que le sexe pour arriver à ses fins et ce, même si l'idée était tentante et que la victime terriblement agaçante, la jeune femme reprit.

\- En tout cas, il va falloir nous débrouiller seuls. Le Service du Soutien et de l'Aide Intensive au Ministère ne faiblira pas, quoiqu'il se passe !

C'était un nom bien pompeux pour un si petit service mais il le méritait totalement. Le travail de Julia et ses subalternes consistait, à peu de choses près, à contenter tous les caprices des autres services au Ministère. Ils étaient la roue de secours, le dernier espoir, bref, on se tournait vers eux quand on était réellement désespéré. Ils pouvaient tout aussi bien aider la Brigade Magique que le service Administratif du Magenmagot, ou bien encore le service de Conseil contre les nuisibles et ainsi de suite.

Ce qu'un service n'arrivait pas à résoudre, si un mystère planait autour de quoi que ce soit, c'est vers eux qu'on se tournait. Et, bien entendu, ils se devaient de le résoudre au mieux et, au final, sans recevoir une once de reconnaissance. Pourtant, on devait bien des découvertes au petit service de Julia qui existait depuis la création du Ministère de la Magie. La découverte du sortilège Expelliarmus ? Eux. Les sirènes ? Eux. Azkaban ? Eux, même si ce n'était pas la plus grande fierté de Julia.

Bien entendu, tout ceci n'avait été que des accidents, en dehors de la célèbre prison des sorciers élaborée à force de réflexions et au bout de plusieurs essais et tentatives de construire un endroit d'où on ne pouvait s'échapper, mais Julia aimait à penser que sans son petit service, qu'elle ne dirigeait que depuis un an, le monde magique n'aurait pas connu autant d'avancées. Peu importait qu'ils restent dans l'ombre des autres services qui récoltaient toute la gloire de leur découverte, eux savaient.

En ce moment, outre les nombreux dossiers ouverts et qui patientaient sur leurs bureaux ou dans la Tour de Pise, ils travaillaient sur plusieurs affaires plus ou moins passionnantes.

L'affaire Ewith était l'une des plus mystérieuses et prenantes qu'ils aient eu depuis longtemps. London Ewith était un jeune homme d'affaires carriériste, hautain et grincheux, décédé quelques semaines plus tôt d'une cause inconnue. Sa mort ne résultait d'un empoisonnement -du moins pas avec un poison recensé par les services du Ministère-, ni d'un sortilège impardonnable, ni d'une asphyxie, noyade, électrocution, il n'y avait aucune trace d'un quelconque sortilège raté sur le corps, et, bien entendu, ce n'était pas une mort naturelle.

La femme était la coupable, c'était sûr. Ewith était aussi acariâtre et autoritaire avec elle qu'avec ses elfes de maisons, la cloîtrait chez elle, l'empêchait d'avoir une vie privée et les Aurors avaient établi sans aucun doute possible qu'il la battait. De plus, leur certitude reposait sur le fait que London était seul avec elle lors de sa mort. Malheureusement -ou heureusement songeait souvent Julia- tant qu'on ne pouvait établir la cause de la mort on ne pouvait pas prouver le meurtre et l'incriminer.

Le bureau des Aurors leur avait envoyé des photos du cadavre prises sous tous les angles et plusieurs prélèvements de sang en leur demandant de résoudre ce mystère et au plus vite.

Du coup, Dennis et Julia, les meilleurs en sortilèges et potions, s'occupaient des prélèvements et Aiden avait été désigné pour éplucher des dizaines de grimoires anciens qui auraient pu contenir une piste.

\- Bien, attendons que la fiole soit en ébullition, murmura Julia.

Preuve qu'ils manquaient terriblement de place en plus de personnel, le matériel de Potions était stocké dans la salle des archives du service en attendant qu'ils en aient l'utilité et ils se mettaient dans un coin de la pièce principale pour l'utiliser, parce que les vapeurs de potions auraient été trop dangereuses dans un espace aussi confiné.

Alors que Dennis surveillait la fiole contenant le sang d'Ewith, Julia attrapa prestement ses notes dans l'espoir que quelque chose lui eut échappé. Cela pouvait arriver des fois mais, et elle le disait sans prétention, c'était assez rare.

Au même moment, la porte d'entrée de leur bureau claqua. C'était suffisamment rare pour alerter tout le monde et même faire sursauter Dennis qui pouvait vraiment être maladroit parfois et fit tomber la fiole de sang par terre tandis que son tee-shirt bariolé prenait feu. Rapidement, il l'éteignit avec un _Aguamenti_ et regarda le trou béant sur son ventre d'un air désolé.

\- Qu'est-ce que … Mrs Winchester ?, s'exclama Julia en abandonnant momentanément ses notes alors que sa supérieure entrait dans leur bureau.

Il y avait de quoi être étonné car jamais Perdita Winchester n'était encore entrée là. Elle avait mieux à faire au niveau huit où elle siégeait et consacrait ses visites à d'autres Langues-de-Plomb, beaucoup plus intéressants qu'elle et son équipe. De plus, cette visite avait de quoi être suspecte : elle avait déjà reçu Julia en entretien cet après-midi et la jeune femme doutait fort qu'elle ait envie de la revoir de sitôt. Son air pincé en disait d'ailleurs long sur son avis sur la pièce et elle regardait la Tour de Pise d'un air horrifié.

Elle n'était visiblement pas seule. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, qui se tenait jusque là derrière elle, ce qui expliquait qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu avant car Perdita était aussi large que grande, s'avança dans la pièce, un air soucieux au visage. Le nouvel arrivant était d'une taille modeste, avec les cheveux bruns et plutôt passe-partout. Néanmoins, sa renommée n'était plus à faire.

\- Harry ? Harry, s'exclama Dennis Crivey en s'avançant vers le Survivant. Comment vas-tu ?

L'Elu n'était pas aussi arrogant qu'aurait pu le laisser supposer sa célébrité car il serra la main de Dennis avec chaleur et échangea même quelques mots à voix basse avec lui.

Qu'est-ce que foutait le chef des Aurors sur son territoire ? Quand ce service avait à faire avec eux, ils envoyaient toujours un subalterne mais jamais Harry Potter ne se présentait en personne. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

\- Mrs Winchester ? Vous avez changé d'avis ?, lança joyeusement Rosalyn, qui planchait sur une sombre histoire de Strangulots dans un coin de son bureau encombré, tout sourire. Vous voulez bien nous octroyer une personne en plus ? C'est lui qui …

Elle fut interrompue par un coup de coude bien placé d'Aiden qui, comme tous les autres, n'imaginait même pas que cela soit possible. Et que Rosalyn suppose que c'était Harry Potter leur renfort était totalement ridicule. Parfois, la jeune femme parlait sans réfléchir.

\- Monsieur Potter, voici Julia Jenkins qui s'occupe du Service du Soutien et de l'Aide Intensive au Ministère.

\- Enchantée, grommela cette dernière en serrant vivement la main du Survivant. Et, en fait, c'est Julia _Perkins_.

 _Mais quelle mégère !_

Les autres saluèrent à leur tour Harry Potter et un silence glacial plana quelques instants dans le bureau du Service du Soutien et de l'Aide Intensive au Ministère, néanmoins rompu très vite par Perdita Winchester.

\- Mesdames, Messieurs, nous avons une affaire de la plus haute importance à vous confier. Ce que j'ai à vous dire relève de la plus haute confidentialité et, par conséquent, ne devra pas sortir de ce bureau …

Julia était une Langue-de-Plomb et rien que ce titre relevait de la plus haute confidentialité. Pour preuve, même ses parents n'étaient pas au courant de ce qu'elle faisait au Ministère et la considéraient comme une simple gratte-papier. En fait, ses parents ignoraient beaucoup de choses sur elle, étant donné qu'ils ne voulaient plus lui parler depuis des années. Winchester n'avait jamais trouvé utile de leur répéter que le silence était de mise, aussi sûre qu'elle n'avait jamais daigné rendre visite à ses employés. Une impression étrange s'insinua dans ses pensées et elle secoua la tête, reprenant le fil des paroles de la vieille femme.

\- Monsieur Potter va vous expliquer de quoi il retourne.

L'Auror leur fit un sourire amical bien qu'un peu fatigué, contrastant avec l'air revêche de Winchester et leur demanda de but en blanc.

\- L'affaire Wiertz, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

\- Nous lisons les journaux comme les autres, répondit Aiden Connor d'une voix calme.

Et toc ! Une façon pour son collègue de signifier au Survivant que, malgré les rumeurs qui entouraient le département des Mystères, tous ses occupants n'étaient pas des ermites coupés du monde. Quoique. Ils passaient tellement de temps ici qu'il n'était pas rare que les nouvelles ne leur parviennent que plusieurs jours après. Mais l'affaire Wiertz, aucune chance ! Elle avait fait la une des journaux pendant un mois, avant de reprendre de plus belle lors du procès de l'ancien Auror Allemand et tout le monde en parlait dans les couloirs du Ministère.

Ce dernier s'était introduit à Poudlard dans un but malhonnête et cela s'était mal terminé. Outre de nombreuses agressions d'élèves dont il était l'instigateur, en juin dernier, un petit garçon de douze ans était décédé à cause d'un sortilège Impardonnable lancé par Wiertz et cela avait fait scandale. Minerva McGonagall, qui avait été son professeur de Métamorphose à l'époque, avait démissionné et les journaux avait beaucoup critiqué ce départ tardif, arguant que le mal aurait peut-être pu être évité sans cela.

\- Bien, vous n'êtes donc pas sans savoir que nous poursuivons ses complices, des dénommés Lerzov et Koch. Ils se trouvent en ce moment-même dans le sud de la France et viennent de commettre un nouveau meurtre. Les Aurors ne tarderont pas à les retrouver.

Julia retint un sourire goguenard en songeant que ces derniers mots étaient les mêmes lors des conférences de presse données par le chef des Aurors depuis des semaines mais que, visiblement, ils n'avaient pas eu l'effet escompté : les complices de Wiertz courraient encore.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de nous ?, lança-t-elle, tout de même un peu étonnée.

Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait pas connaissance de la partie de son contrat qui mentionnait la possibilité de se lancer aux trousses de dangereux meurtriers et se demandait donc quel rôle son équipe avait à jouer là-dedans.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, je suis attendu au Magenmagot, répondit Winchester à sa place. Monsieur Potter va vous expliquer tout ça. En attendant, considérez cette affaire comme prioritaire …

\- Mais et Ewith ?, grogna Dennis.

\- Il est mort, il peut attendre.

Sur ces dernières paroles, peu sympathiques au demeurant, la Responsable du Département des Mystères salua respectueusement Potter et, ignorant les autres avec brio, sortit du bureau avec raideur. Julia ne se dérangea pas pour lever les yeux au ciel dans son dos. Cette vieille sorcière avait l'empathie d'un cornet de glace.

\- Il y a certaines choses que nous n'avons pas révélé aux journaux, expliqua le Survivant, une fois Perdita Winchester partie, et sur lesquelles j'aimerai que vous enquêtiez.

Avant de commencer les explications, Dennis lui proposa de s'asseoir confortablement et débarrassa la table de briefing d'un coup de baguette magique. Les dossiers vinrent rehausser la Tour de Pise alors que cinq chaises venaient se poser autour du bureau vide. Julia, comme à son habitude, s'installa n'importe comment, les deux jambes repliées sous ses fesses. Si elle ne s'autorisa pas à poser ses pieds sur la table, ce n'était qu'à cause de la présence de Potter et des quelques règles de bienséance qu'elle possédait. Ce dernier s'installa à sa droite, tandis que Rosalyn, s'asseyait à ses côtés, le dos bien droit et Crivey et Connor se mirent de l'autre côté du Survivant. Tous étaient suspendus à ses lèvres.

\- Comme vous le savez sûrement, le soir du vingt-huit mai, Wiertz, Lerzov et Koch se sont retrouvés face à un groupe de jeunes gens et c'est au cours du combat qui s'est engagé que le jeune Mervin Kalls a perdu la vie. Ce que vous ignorez c'est qu'une partie de ces adolescents espionnaient depuis longtemps la personne qui était derrière les agressions commises à Poudlard cette dernière année …

\- Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas prévenus un professeur ?, s'enquit Rosalyn, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

\- Ils pensaient que l'un d'entre d'eux était responsable des agressions et qu'on ne les croirait pas. De plus, ils ont tout de même prévenu un adulte qui avait toute leur confiance : Wiertz.

Julia secoua la tête, pestant contre l'idiotie de ces adolescents qui avaient fait le mauvais choix et entraîné la mort d'un de leur camarade.

\- Durant l'année scolaire, ces jeunes gens ont découvert que Wiertz -sans savoir que c'était lui- utilisait une pièce du château, avec l'aide ponctuelle de ses complices, pour préparer une potion. Cette dernière avait beaucoup d'importance pour lui car il a pris le risque de la confectionner à Poudlard, tout en commettant une série d'agressions sur des élèves et blessant gravement une licorne, qui est décédée par la suite.

\- Il a confectionné cette potion dans l'enceinte du château alors que Poudlard était surveillé et, j'imagine, tous les enseignants sur le qui-vive ?, se renseigna Dennis.

\- Tout à fait. Vous comprenez donc l'importance qu'elle doit avoir pour lui.

\- A-t-il finalement réussi à la réaliser ? Où est-elle à présent ?

\- Lerzov et Koch l'ont faite sortir du château la nuit du drame. Nous supposons que cette potion devait appartenir à une branche de la magie assez douteuse pour qu'il abandonne sa couverture en paralysant momentanément les défenses de Poudlard. Vous imaginez bien que les protections du château ne permettent pas de faire ce genre de choses. S'il ne les avait pas désactivées, il n'aurait sûrement pas pu l'en faire sortir.

Il devenait de plus en plus clair qu'Harry Potter voulait les faire enquêter sur cette potion. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'est s'il leur demandait de la retrouver ou d'en faire une copie ? Quelle était cette fameuse potion pour qu'il s'en préoccupe autant ?

\- On ne sait pas, répondit-il d'un air las alors que Aiden Connor venait de poser la question qui lui parcourait l'esprit. L'une des élèves mêlée à cette histoire affirme qu'elle a senti les effluves du sang de licorne et d'os humains lorsque Wiertz la confectionnait.

\- D'os humains ?, s'exclamèrent Rosalyn et Dennis à l'unisson.

\- Vous comprenez maintenant l'importance qu'elle peut avoir. Je n'ai jamais été très doué en Potions mais je sais qu'un os humain ne rentre pas dans la composition d'une potion basique.

\- La jeune fille ayant affirmé cela est-elle sûre d'elle ?

\- Elle le pense en tout cas, répondit Harry Potter. Mais nous ne devons pas écarter la possibilité qu'elle puisse se tromper.

Plus personne n'ouvrit la bouche durant quelques secondes puis Julia se lança :

\- Si j'ai bien compris, vous nous demandez de découvrir quelle est cette mystérieuse potion et son utilité pour Wiertz et ses complices ? Et tout ceci, en partant du témoignage d'une bande d'adolescents qui ne peuvent pas être vraiment certains de ce qu'ils affirment ?

\- Tout à fait. Nous n'avons pas les effectifs pour résoudre ce mystère et mes hommes se concentrent sur la capture de Lerzov et Koch. Néanmoins, quelque chose me dit que nous ne pouvons pas laisser cette potion mystérieuse dans la nature et qu'il nous faudra aussi la retrouver.

\- Nous devrons réinterroger Wiertz, murmura Julia, autant pour elle-même que pour l'Auror. Et les gamins aussi. Et je veux le dossier au plus vite en quatre exemplaires.

\- Pour le dossier, je demanderais à l'un de mes hommes de vous le descendre ainsi qu'une autorisation pour vous rendre à Azkaban. Néanmoins, je ne pense pas que cela aboutira à quelque chose, il refuse de parler depuis deux mois. Quant à ces adolescents, ils ne sont pas obligés de vous recevoir, comme les y autorise la loi. Néanmoins, je pense que deux d'entre eux ne feront pas trop de difficultés.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

Harry Potter eut l'air plus fatigué que jamais. Il se releva de sa chaise, qu'il rapprocha du bureau dans un souci de rangement et conclut avec un sourire amer :

\- Il s'agit de mon fils et de ma nièce.

oOoOoOoOoOo

 _Londres, le 05 septembre_

Quelques jours plus tard, Dominique Weasley eut enfin l'occasion de se rendre aux archives. La semaine s'était terminée sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, plongée dans une liasse de paperasse sans grand intérêt mais qu'elle devait compléter dans la plus grande urgence. En vérité, cette masse de travail était la faute de Leehter qui accumulait les papiers sans jamais trop s'en soucier et comptait sur elle pour les remplir. Susie, la dernière assistante qui avait cherché à l'étrangler, avait démissionné quelques semaines plus tôt, d'où la pile de dossiers que Dominique devait rattraper. Elle commençait tôt le matin, finissait tard le soir et n'avait pas encore eut le temps de descendre aux archives.

Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Leehter était _en mission_ et elle ne l'avait pas vu de la journée. Elle avait pu travailler sereinement et bouclé les dernières urgences en début d'après-midi. Puis, Sandy McCoyle, consciente que la jeune fille se dépassait -et ceci pour un boulot qui ne l'intéressait guère- lui avait donné le reste de sa journée. Avant de partir de l'agence, elle comptait bien faire un détour par les archives.

Elle ouvrit la porte au fond du couloir à gauche en prenant soin que personne ne la remarque même si, en soi, elle ne faisait rien de mal, descendit l'escalier en colimaçon et ne put retenir un juron de surprise.

Devant elle, le sous-sol de l'agence était certainement plus grand que cette dernière. Plus grand que le chemin de Traverse. Les rangées d'étagères s'alignaient sans qu'on n'en voit le fond et des tonnes de parchemins en dépassaient. McCoyle n'avait pas menti en lui disant que leurs informations étaient aussi, sinon plus, fournies que celles du département des Aurors au Ministère.

Une fois sa surprise passée, elle se demanda comment trouver ce qui l'intéressait. Elle en avait pour des jours, des mois a fouiller là-dedans avant de trouver le dossier de Boleslava, s'il en existait un !

Elle se maudit d'être aussi stupide lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le personnel de l'agence ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre autant de temps. Un simple Accio suffirait amplement.

La jeune Weasley sortit sa baguette et lança le sort, attendant que quelque chose se passe. Elle allait faire demi-tour, lorsqu'un froissement se fit entendre vers sa gauche et sursauta lorsqu'un dossier atterrit brusquement dans ses bras. Alors comme ça, il existait vraiment ? Qu'est-ce que Boleslava avait pu faire dans sa vie pour être fichée chez Detect'tout ?

Elle parcourut rapidement le dossier, fronça les sourcils, étonnée et ne perdit pas plus de temps à traîner ici. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle dupliqua les quelques feuilles de parchemins, glissa la copie sous son chemisier blanc et renvoya l'original à sa place.

Dominique remonta rapidement l'escalier en colimaçon, longea le long couloir jusqu'au hall d'accueil, salua Evaleen qui était en grande conversation avec Gus Dewar, ce dernier abordant une magnifique tâche de café sur son complet clair, et sortit.

Le soleil lui brûla le visage, puis les yeux et elle plissa les paupières, longeant les murs pour rejoindre l'artère principale du chemin de Traverse. Elle n'accorda aucun regard à la boutique de son oncle qui détonnait totalement dans le paysage avec sa façade colorée et les explosions et autres exclamations qu'on entendait à l'intérieur et fut très vite au Chaudron Baveur.

\- Salut Hannah !

\- Bonjour Dominique, tu vas …

\- A vrai dire je cherche Gemma, elle n'est pas là ?

Sans se soucier d'être impolie, la jeune fille émit un grand sourire à l'intention de la femme de Neville Londubat, qu'elle connaissait depuis sa naissance et qui parut ne pas lui en tenir rigueur. Elle replaça ses longs cheveux blonds derrière ses oreilles et désigna l'escalier derrière elle, lui indiquant que Gemma devait être en train de nettoyer les chambres des derniers clients.

Dominique plongea sur l'escalier, remercia Hannah juste avant d'arriver en haut, faillit s'écraser par terre en se prenant un obstacle invisible dans les pieds et finit par retrouver Gemma Lysenko, tablier autour de la taille, serpillière en main et un air renfrogné qui ne lui seyait pas du tout sur le visage.

\- Tu as trouvé ta vocation à ce que je vois, railla-t-elle, éclatant de rire lorsque l'ancienne Serdaigle laissa échapper la serpillière, perturbée par son arrivée.

\- Oh, toi ! Tu peux toujours te moquer, moi, au moins, personne ne m'engueule parce que son café est trop sucré ! Les miens sont toujours réussis ! Et mes Bierraubeure aussi. Et, pour ta gouverne, je nettoie comme personne.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

\- Bien entendu, crétine. J'ai des mains de Médicomage pas de femme de ménage, se renfrogna Gemma.

 _Et une modestie à toute épreuve,_ lui rappela Dominique en toussotant bruyamment. Gemma leva les yeux au ciel, ramassa la serpillière qui avait éclaboussé une bonne partie du couloir en tombant sur le sol et maugréa quelques obscénités sur les entrées fracassantes de son amie.

\- Hé, ho, lui rappela cette dernière. Je ne suis pas ici pour te voir travailler. Crois-moi, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de rentrer chez nous et de dormir jusqu'à lundi prochain. Si je suis venue, c'est parce que je suis descendue aux Archives. Et j'ai trouvé quelque chose !

Gemma parut soudainement bien plus intéressée et, d'un bond, elle se retrouva près de Dominique, lâchant la serpillière pour la seconde fois.

\- Montre ! Fais-voir !

Avec humeur, Dominique lui tendit les quelques pages qu'elle avait réussi à dupliquer à l'agence. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le relire, elle connaissait l'histoire dans les grandes lignes et, d'ailleurs, ne savait pas vraiment si cela pouvait être important ou pas.

La famille _Cвет_ était originaire du nord-ouest de la Russie, d'une ville appelée Novgorod. Expatriée en Angleterre, c'était là qu'étaient nées Arisha et Boleslava. La première avait fréquenté l'école pour filles d'Edimbourg, la seconde était allée à Poudlard. Alors que l'ensemble de sa famille était visiblement moldue, Boleslava _Cвет_ avait très vite démontré ses aptitudes. A cinq ans, elle transformait les bonhommes de neige en bonhommes tout court, à six elle faisait gonfler la tête d'un garçon qui avait eu l'audace de se moquer d'Arisha et à neuf elle avait trouvé le moyen de faire voler en éclat le transistor tout neuf de son père qui l'avait sévèrement punie pour ce fait.

Si un dossier existait sur elle, c'était parce qu'elle avait été activement recherchée par l'ensemble de sa famille pendant tout un été. Après avoir brillamment réussi ses ASPICS et intégré la prestigieuse école de Potions d'Orel, en Russie d'où elle était originaire, Boleslava s'était volatilisée pendant deux mois. Personne n'avait jamais pu dire où elle se trouvait pendant ces longues semaines et la jeune fille avait toujours été muette sur ce fait. On avait abandonné l'idée de lui faire cracher le morceau car, après tout, elle était vivante et en bon état, comme l'avait demandé sa famille à l'Agence.

\- Rien de transcendant n'est-ce pas ?, s'enquit Dominique en jetant un coup d'œil à l'ancienne Serdaigle, qui avait terminé de lire.

\- Non, je ne pense pas que sa disparition soit liée à Lerzov et Koch, soupira cette dernière. Tellement d'années les séparent. Pourtant, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose … N'importe quoi ! Cette femme était importante pour eux et son meurtre sûrement prémédité depuis Poudlard ! On les a entendu en parler plusieurs fois derrière la porte ! Raaah, qu'est-ce que ça m'énerve. Au fait, comment se fait-il que l'Agence se soit mêlée de tout ça ? Les parents et la sœur de Boleslava étaient moldus, ils n'auraient sûrement pas pu la contacter eux-mêmes.

Elle trouva par elle-même l'information qu'elle cherchait. Un certain Joshua Akens avait mandaté l'agence pour retrouver Boleslava _Cвет._ A l'époque, il était le voisin de la famille, à Edimbourg, et c'était lui qui avait remarqué les premiers signes de magie de la jeune fille. Ce devait être un vieux monsieur à présent et, d'ailleurs, il était sûrement mort.

\- On a qu'à aller le voir, proposa Dominique devant l'air peiné de son amie.

\- Il n'habite peut-être plus au même endroit et puis, si ça se trouve il est mort !

\- Mais non, rétorqua-t-elle alors qu'elle venait de penser exactement la même chose. Et puis, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Londres, le 07 septembre_

 _Dominique,_

 _Crois-moi, je ne me permets de t'écrire et de te demander de l'aide que par dépit. Je crois que tu es notre dernière solution à présent. Par notre, je parle de Camille et moi. Je suis certain qu'elle ne sera pas vraiment heureuse que je t'écrive mais je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le choix._

 _Il faut que tu forces Molly a déménager. La situation est intenable ! Je veux pouvoir partir à Lausanne sans m'inquiéter pour Camille et me demander ce que ta cousine a encore inventé pour lui pourrir la vie. Oh je te vois d'ici ricaner. C'est notre faute n'est-ce pas ? Je n'aurais jamais dû tromper Molly, ni la quitter et tout ceci n'aurait pas lieu d'être ?_

 _Mais les choses sont ainsi. Camille et moi avons mal agi, c'est vrai ! Mais je ne pense pas que nous devions en payer le prix jusqu'à la fin de notre vie._

 _Que je t'explique : aujourd'hui était mon dernier jour de vacances avant que je n'intègre la prestigieuse université de Lausanne, comme tu le sais. Nous déjeunions tranquillement chez Camille quand on a frappé à la porte. Molly est alors rentrée, a prétexté avoir besoin de sel et n'a plus quitté l'appartement de l'après-midi jusqu'à ce que je la mette à la porte, excédé._

 _Ni Camille ni moi ne voulions être maladroits ou méchants avec elle. Je sais, Camille sait, qu'elle a besoin de temps. Ou plutôt, nous le croyions. Ce n'est plus de l'amour ou de la haine, ou que sais-je encore. Dominique, je crois qu'elle a décidé de pourrir la vie de Camille par tous les moyens. Je pense que c'est devenu une obsession._

 _Il n'y a que toi qui puisse résonner Molly, j'en suis certain._

 _Arthur Lowe._

\- Je crois que je vais inviter Molly à prendre le café un de ces jours, marmonna Dominique avant de tendre la missive paniquée d'Arthur à Gemma Lysenko.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, James Potter était en train de se battre avec un hibou au caractère trop bien trempé, qui ne voulait pas lâcher la lettre accrochée entre ses serres. Georgie Peterson le regardait avec un grand sourire, ses joues rougies par l'effort qu'elle faisait pour ne pas éclater de rire devant la déconvenue du jeune homme. Ce dernier parvint enfin à récupérer sa lettre, releva la tête fièrement pour cacher sa gêne et poussa l'oiseau par la fenêtre. Ce dernier poussa un hululement outragé avant de déployer ses ailes, disparaissant peu à peu sous le soleil couchant.

\- Pour un futur soigneur, tu n'as pas beaucoup de compassion.

\- Cette bête ne mérite aucune compassion de ma part. En plus il m'a mordu.

\- Tu vas mourir ou il y a une chance que tu t'en remettes ?, ironisa Georgie en croisant les bras.

\- C'est, ça moque-toi. En attendant je saigne.

Un bruit étrange retentit dans le petit appartement étroit de James et il poussa un soupir agacé, avant de frapper violemment contre le mur. Son voisin Chang l'énervait un petit plus chaque jour avec ses arts martiaux moldus. Si, au moins, il avait la décence de commencer son entraînement après le lever du jour et de s'arrêter avant la nuit …

Un coup sourd retentit pour toute réponse.

\- Quel crétin, maugréa Georgie. Bon, qui t'écrit, ton père ?

James haussa les épaules. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que son père lui écrive, cela devait être Wil Jordan ou l'une de ses cousines. Cela faisait des lustres qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles de Dominique.

Il se rendit compte, un peu mal à l'aise, que la lettre venait d'Orel et qu'il n'avait pas répondu à la précédente missive de Nella qui n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme.

 _Orel, le 05 septembre_

 _James,_

 _Tu n'as sans doute pas eu le temps de me répondre ou alors le hibou s'est perdu en route. D'ailleurs, celui-ci a l'air un peu caractériel, j'ai eu du mal à lui faire comprendre où il devait se rendre._

 _Dans tous les cas, je reste à Orel. Je comptais vraiment partir, malgré les encouragements d'Holly avec qui je m'entends de mieux en mieux, j'avais même préparé mes valises et m'apprêtais à contacter mon père._

 _C'est Wil qui m'a convaincue de rester. A peu de choses près, il m'a tenu le même discours qu'Holly, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Il a raison, je dois laisser du temps au temps et je ne peux que m'améliorer. Ce crétin de Legorov, qui n'est qu'un professeur de bas étage sans aucune psychologie, n'a qu'à bien se tenir. Je suis remontée à bloc et je te jure que s'il me refait le même coup au prochain cours, je ne me laisserais pas faire !_

 _Je me suis entraînée avec Holly dans ma chambre et ça c'est très bien passé. Ce ne sera pas la même chose devant vingt personnes que je ne connais ni de Merlin ni de Morgane mais … soyons positifs, je ne peux pas faire pire._

 _En tout cas, je ne peux que remercier Wil, c'est vraiment un ami précieux._

 _En parlant d'Holly, la vie à Blue Hill est moins compliquée que ce que je pensais avec l'arrivée de Nott. Il ne sort quasiment pas de sa chambre, ne mange pas en même temps que nous et n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis une semaine. Cela devrait être gênant mais pas du tout. Je préfère le savoir loin de moi. Du coup, je passe presque tout mon temps avec Holly qui est très gentille et qui, en plus, est un cordon bleu. Si elle n'était pas là, je crois que je finirais par mourir de faim._

 _Et toi, avec ta Georgie ? Que s'est-il passé pour que tu ne trouves pas le temps de me répondre ? (Ne crois pas un seul instant que je puisse imaginer qu'un hibou puisse se perdre)._

 _A bientôt,_

 _Nella Flint._

Un sourire narquois apparut sur le visage de James. Si elle imaginait que Wil Jordan était son ami, elle se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil. Néanmoins, s'il avait réussi à la convaincre de ne pas retourner en Angleterre, il ne pouvait que s'en sentir soulagé. Il avait complètement oublié la dernière lettre de la jeune fille et ne s'en était rappelé qu'en découvrant son écriture fine et penchée sur celle-ci.

\- Alors ?, le relança Georgie.

La jeune fille était affalée sur son lit, dans une position qu'il jugea aussitôt indécente, ses longs cheveux noirs se soulevant au rythme des battements de son cœur sur sa poitrine. Son visage s'était fait inquisiteur et un sourire goguenard s'afficha sur le visage du jeune homme.

\- Une fille.

\- Ah.

\- Une amie. Très jolie.

Un oreiller passa non loin de sa tête et il éclata de rire. Il ne s'était toujours rien passé avec Georgie mais plus les jours passaient, plus ils devenaient proches. Ce n'était plus seulement une question d'affinité naturelle. Georgie s'était révélée autant à l'écoute que Dewi l'avait été pour lui à Poudlard durant toutes ses années et s'intéressait vraiment à lui. L'ensemble de la famille Potter n'avait plus de secrets pour elle, elle connaissait même les petites histoires de chacune de ses cousines, savait qu'il était plus proche de sa sœur que de son frère et il lui avait même raconté ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit du vingt-huit mai et sa brouille avec sa meilleure amie, sans pourtant en préciser la raison par pudeur.

\- Elle a de longs cheveux blonds et de grands yeux bleus qui ressortent sur sa peau de porcelaine, continua James en se laissant tomber sur son lit et en prenant un air béat que lui aurait envié les plus grands acteurs. Et c'est la seule fille que je connaisse qui a une taille d'une crevette et des gros seins. Non, vraiment, j'en ai rarement connu des aussi jolies.

\- Enfoiré, grinça Georgie en se redressant, avant de lui arracher la lettre des mains sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher, avant de la parcourir en diagonale, ses yeux se posant très vite sur la signature. Tu m'avais pas dis qu'elle était aussi jolie ta Nella. C'est moche de fantasmer sur les ex petites amies de ses potes.

\- T'es pas drôle, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Toi non plus.

\- Et pourquoi ça te gène que Nella soit jolie ?

\- Ça ne me gène pas.

\- Menteuse, sourit James avec un sourire malicieux. Alors, pourquoi ?

Consciente de s'être fait prendre au piège, la jolie brune se mordilla les lèvres. Ce fut l'une des rares fois où elle ne trouva pas de répartie verbale et sa main agrippa le deuxième oreiller de James. Pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, il se le prit en plein dans la tête et se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras en croix. Merlin, qu'il aimait Sennen Cove !

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Edimbourg, le 10 septembre_

\- C'est ici, non ?

Cinq jours après avoir découvert le dossier de Boleslava _Cвет_ dans la salle des archives à l'agence Detect'Tout, Gemma Lysenko et Dominique Weasley avait enfin réussi à se rendre à Edimbourg. Elles comptaient avant tout sur la chance pour pouvoir interroger Joshua Akens, parce qu'après autant d'années, il était fort possible qu'il soit mort ou ait déménagé.

Pour l'instant, elles faisaient face à une maison, encastrée entre deux autres qui lui ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau et ne se différenciaient que par le numéro blanc, entouré de bleu sur la façade. Elles avaient emprunté le Magicobus pour s'y rendre et, au final, Edimbourg n'était pas très différent de Londres, pour ce qu'elles en avaient vu entre deux hauts le cœur.

\- On verra bien, répondit Dominique à l'interrogation de son amie. En tout cas, le numéro est le bon.

L'ancienne Poufsouffle ne s'embarrassa pas plus de discussion. Elle gravit sans attendre les quelques marches qui les séparaient de la porte rouge et frappa plusieurs coups dessus. Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre à l'intérieur et Gemma, qui l'avait rejoint, lui lança un regard déçu. Néanmoins, son visage s'illumina quand elle entendit des pas feutrés et se retint de ne pas pousser une exclamation de joie lorsque la clé tourna dans la serrure.

Et, comble du bonheur pour l'ancienne Serdaigle, le vieil homme au visage émacié qui se dessina dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, aurait fort bien pu être Joshua Akens. Son corps frêle était à moitié dissimulé dans un costume taillé à la perfection mais qui, de ce fait, soulignait encore plus sa maigreur. Néanmoins, son visage, constellé de tâches de rousseurs et encadré par de courts cheveux bouclés, conservait un air vif et intelligent, prouvant que le temps n'avait eu d'emprise que sur son corps.

La main tremblotante du vieil homme se posa contre le mur au papier peint douteux, d'un autre âge, arrachant les deux jeunes filles de leur contemplation.

\- Bonjour, se reprit Gemma, consciente que leur silence aurait pu paraître impoli. Nous sommes désolées de vous déranger mais …

\- Je n'ai besoin de rien, murmura le vieil homme, soudainement méfiant.

L'ancienne Préfète-en-Chef se rendit compte qu'il se méprenait sur leur compte et les prenait pour de vulgaires vendeuses de porte à porte.

\- Oh, bien entendu, approuva-t-elle en hochant la tête. Nous cherchons Joshua Akens et nous nous demandions si, par hasard, il habitait toujours ici.

Dominique se retint de mettre un doigt dans sa bouche et faire semblant de vomir. Gemma pouvait être tellement hautaine et pompeuse des fois ! En attendant, cela parut marcher car le visage du vieil homme se détendit.

Visiblement, elle savait aussi bien lécher les fesses des professeurs que des personnes âgées.

\- C'est moi. Que me voulez-vous ?

\- Vous parler de Boleslava _Cвет_ , répondit Dominique en prenant la parole pour la première fois.

Les yeux bleus de l'homme qui se tenait devant elles se mirent à briller. Il releva la tête et fixa un point derrière les deux jeunes filles. Seule Dominique se retourna, Gemma ayant déjà compris, et découvrit qu'il regardait une maison sur deux étages, identique à la sienne, avec un petit jardin en guise d'avancée, dans lequel jouaient des enfants. Derrière l'une des fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée, une femme, qui devait être leur mère, les surveillait distraitement à travers le rideau.

\- Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu parler de ce nom. A vrai dire, avant le début du mois, j'avais presque oublié l'existence de la famille _Cвет._ Presque. On oublie jamais une sorcière aussi talentueuse que Boleslava. Quelle tragédie cette histoire ! Quelle tragédie, répéta-t-il.

Alors qu'il avait paru oublié leur présence, Joshua Akens se tut brusquement avant de reporter son attention sur les deux jeunes filles.

\- Vous êtes de la Gazette du Sorcier ?

\- Non, pas du tout, objecta immédiatement Dominique.

Elle se tourna vers Gemma, soudainement hésitante sur la conduite à avoir, et ce fut cette dernière qui poursuivit, sans aucune réussite néanmoins.

\- Nous …

\- Bien, peut-être que vous pourriez entrer et m'expliquer ce que vous me voulez alors. Je n'en ai pas l'air mais je suis centenaire et me tenir debout est douloureux à la longue.

Un peu étonnées, mais ravies de la soudaine amabilité du vieil homme, les deux jeunes filles pénétrèrent à sa suite dans la maison. Elles le suivirent dans un couloir qui les mena tout droit à un salon confortable et plein de fauteuils. Véritablement. Il y en avait au moins sept, dispersés de part et d'autres de la pièce. Joshua Akens les invita à s'asseoir sur l'un d'entre eux, une horreur au coloris vert. Il s'installa en face d'elles, sur l'un des sept fauteuils, en grimaçant lorsque ses genoux se plièrent, sortit une baguette étrangement épaisse de la poche de son costume et trois tasses de thé ainsi qu'une petite assiette de gâteaux virevoltèrent dans la pièce avant de se poser maladroitement sur la petite table en bois qui les séparait.

\- Je n'ai jamais été très doué en magie, remarqua laconiquement Joshua Akens. Mais en cuisine par contre … Allez-y, vous ne risquez rien.

Dominique fut la seule à se saisir d'un gâteau et l'enfourna goulûment dans sa bouche. Le vieil homme avait raison : ses biscuits étaient divins. D'ailleurs, elle en prit un deuxième alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas fini le premier, ignorant le regard noir de Gemma pour son impolitesse.

\- Vous savez qui je suis mais moi j'ignore vos noms, fit remarquer Akens, semblant ne pas avoir remarqué la discussion silencieuse entre les deux jeunes filles.

\- Je m'appelle Gemma Lysenko.

\- Et moi Dominique Weasley.

La petite blonde ignora le regard inquisiteur d'Akens devant son nom -cela faisait toujours cet effet aux gens, elle commençait à avoir l'habitude- et pour se donner contenance, reprit un biscuit. Ils étaient tellement bons qu'elle ne comptait pas repartir avant de les avoir tous terminé.

\- A vrai dire, expliqua Gemma, si nous sommes ici c'est parce que nous savons que vous connaissiez Boleslava. Et nous aimerions en apprendre plus sur elle.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

Il ne semblait pas vraiment se méfier d'elles, surtout après que Dominique ait révélé son affiliation à la famille Weasley, bien connue pour avoir aider le grand et fabuleux Harry Potter libérer le monde du terrible mage noir Voldemort et blablabla. Comme si elle était au dessus de tout soupçon juste pour ça. Après tout, les brebis galeuses existaient. Il suffisait de voir la manière dont Rose et Albus se servaient de leurs poings.

Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient mises d'accord pour lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé à Poudlard, dans les grandes lignes du moins. Gemma lui expliqua donc qu'elles faisaient partie de ces élèves qui s'étaient retrouvés face à Lerzov et Koch. Sa voix se fit plus tremblante lorsqu'elle revint sur le souvenir de la mort de Mervin Kalls, toujours aussi douloureuse pour elle.

Pendant ce temps, Dominique examinait consciencieusement le salon autour d'elle. Outre les fauteuils et les canapés, trop nombreux pour sa taille, il y avait des tableaux sur chaque pan de mur. En les examinant de plus près, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de photographies encadrées. Aucune ne bougeait, elles avaient dû être prises avec un appareil moldu. Toutes représentaient des paysages qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Là, de grandes étendues de terre arides avec des animaux qu'elle ne connaissait pas, plus à droite, une rue passante avec des immeubles en verre qui lui donnaient le vertige rien qu'en les regardant. Est-ce que ces endroits existaient réellement ?

\- J'ai lu tout ça dans les journaux, soupira Joshua Akens lorsque Gemma Lysenko referma la bouche, particulièrement émue après avoir reparlé de la nuit du vingt-huit mai. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se produit des choses étranges à Poudlard mais depuis la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui, je croyais … je croyais que tout était terminé. Mais, je ne comprends pas. Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

\- Et bien, nous savons que vous connaissiez Boleslava. Nous voudrions que vous nous parliez d'elle. Peut-être … peut-être qu'on pourrait faire un lien avec ce qu'il s'est passé à Poudlard.

\- Les Aurors ne sont-ils pas sur l'enquête ?

Akens les regardait à présent avec un regard plus percent, semblant se demander pourquoi deux jeunes filles se mêlaient des histoires de grands et avec tant d'aplomb en plus. Cette fois, ce fut Dominique qui lui répondit. Elle était plus douée pour mettre des mots sur ses émotions et, il faut l'avouer, apitoyer les gens.

\- Les Aurors ne nous confient malheureusement pas leurs découvertes, expliqua-t-elle. Nous voudrions juste comprendre … Un de nos amis est mort il y a quelques mois. Nous avons besoin d'avancer pour faire notre deuil. Ces hommes, ils ont parlé des _Cвет_ à Poudlard. Qu'est-ce que Boleslava avait de si important pour qu'ils s'en prennent à elle ?

En vérité, seule Gemma avait besoin d'avancer. Mais, depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, elle ne faisait que reculer, consciencieusement, faisant mine d'ignorer le gouffre derrière elle dans lequel elle ne manquerait pas de tomber si personne ne l'en éloignait. Et, dans l'esprit tordu de l'ancienne Serdaigle, elle ne pourrait se remettre que lorsqu'elle connaîtrait le but de Wiertz, Lerzov et Koch. Et que les deux derniers auraient rejoint le premier à Azkaban malgré la peine risible dont il avait écopé.

Joshua Akens réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'opiner du chef. Pour la première fois, il attrapa un biscuit et, le mâchant méticuleusement, reprit :

\- Un peu moins de cuisson la prochaine fois …

\- Ils sont parfaits, le coupa sincèrement Dominique.

\- Non, pas encore. Les biscuits sont comme les potions, il suffit d'une minute pour tout gâcher. Et j'ai laissé passer cette minute en les faisant cuire. Mais peu importe, vous n'êtes visiblement pas là pour parler de cuisine. Vous m'avez demandé ce que Boleslava avait d'important et bien, je vous répondrais honnêtement. Rien.

Continuant à mâcher tout en ignorant les regards déçus des deux jeunes filles, il poursuivit :

\- Je suis arrivé en Angleterre dans les années quarante. Je n'étais qu'un jeune homme, je n'avais qu'une vingtaine d'années à l'époque. Oh, je suis né en France, expliqua-t-il à Dominique qui semblait étonné par cette information, n'ayant détecté aucun accent dans la voix de son hôte, mais mes parents étaient anglais. Les temps n'étaient pas très sûrs pour des moldus comme eux ces années-là, alors je les ai convaincu de retourner en Angleterre. Nous avons emménagé à Edimbourg. Aussi loin que mes souvenirs remontent, les _Cвет_ ont toujours été nos voisins. Ils n'étaient guère plus âgés que moi, quelques années tout au plus.

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes et plissa les yeux, semblant chercher dans ses souvenirs.

\- Je ne parviens pas à me souvenir de leur prénom. Mais, ils étaient très gentils. La femme est tombée enceinte quelques années plus tard. Je m'en souviens car son mari a déboulé dans la cuisine de mes parents un soir, aussi paniqué qu'enjoué. D'après ce que j'ai compris, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils essayaient d'avoir un enfant. Je n'étais pas la pour la naissance et ce n'est qu'un an plus tard que j'ai découvert qu'il y avait eu, en fait, deux naissances.

A ce moment-là, il désigna les nombreux cadres qui recouvraient ses murs.

\- Je suis photographe, j'ai beaucoup voyagé. Le monde moldu est encore plus extraordinaire que celui des sorciers, dit-il en révélant enfin la provenance des photographies à Dominique que cela avait intrigué. Arisha et Boleslava étaient deux petites filles comme les autres. Je n'y ai pas fais attention sur le coup mais j'aurais peut-être dû remarqué que l'une d'elle était comme moi : une sorcière. Mais ce n'est pas avant les sept ans de Boleslava que ça m'a sauté aux yeux. Une petite fille ne peut pas s'élever dans les airs. Pas une petite fille moldue en tout cas.

Nouvelle pause.

\- Je ne sais pas si je vous l'ai dit mais je suis le seul de ma famille a être un sorcier. Je sais parfaitement ce que cette différence implique. Je n'ai pas attendu très longtemps avant d'aller voir les parents des jumelles. Ils n'ont pas si mal réagi que cela. Mieux que les miens en tout cas. Peut-être, qu'au fond, ils étaient soulagés d'avoir des réponses aux bizarreries de leur fille. Depuis ce jour, j'ai veillé de loin sur Boleslava et Arisha, d'une autre manière. Ça a été dur pour cette dernière quand sa sœur a reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard. Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer … je ne pense pas que c'était de la jalousie mais de la tristesse, elle devait avoir l'impression de perdre sa sœur. Mais Boleslava a bien été obligée de partir à Poudlard. J'étais le seul qui comprenais vraiment ce que voulait dire un "A" ou un "P" en Métamorphose, du coup j'ai suivi de près sa scolarité.

Il reprit un nouveau gâteau alors que les filles étaient suspendues à ses lèvres.

\- Elle a été répartie à Serdaigle. Pour vous dire, ça ne m'a pas trop étonné. Elle a toujours été très maligne comme gamine. Dans tous les cas, les études lui réussissaient. Elle a eu tous ses ASPICS mais son domaine de prédilection était sans nul doute les Potions. Pendant les vacances, elle essayait de me parler de ce qui était une passion pour elle mais j'ai toujours été dépassé. Moi-même, je passais plus de temps à chahuter avec mes amis que le nez dans les livres et les Potions … j'ai fais explosé plus de chaudron a moi tout seul en une année, que toute ma promotion en sept ans.

\- Et quand elle a quitté Poudlard ?

\- Elle a intégré Orel. Très facilement.

\- C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle a disparu ?

\- Non, murmura Joshua en plissant les yeux. Quelques années plus tard. Deux ou trois ans, je ne me souviens plus. Elle devait rentrer pour les vacances mais n'est jamais arrivée. Ses parents, et sa sœur surtout, étaient paniqués. Vraiment très inquiets. J'ai entamé des recherches pour la retrouver mais deux mois après elle a surgi dans mon salon. Par cette cheminée.

Il désigna l'âtre, complètement éteint en cette saison, situé derrière Dominique et Gemma. Au dessus, trônait un immense portrait d'une petite fille au sourire édenté. Quelques babioles trônaient dessus.

\- Elle n'a jamais voulu dire d'où elle venait, ni où elle était pendant ces deux mois. Ni à moi, ni à personne je pense.

\- Même à sa sœur ?, s'étonna Gemma.

\- Pas à ma connaissance.

Le silence se fit, déçu. Les deux jeunes filles espéraient vraiment d'autres réponses que celles-là en se rendant à Edimbourg et le fait était qu'elles n'avaient pas avancé d'un pas. Akens n'en savait pas plus sur Boleslava et cette étrange disparition lorsqu'elle était étudiante que ce qui était marqué dans le dossier des _Cвет_ aux archives.

\- Peut-être qu'Arisha a fini par l'apprendre, supposa Gemma, se raccrochant à ce dernier espoir.

\- C'est possible, elles étaient très proches toutes les deux. Je peux peut-être lui envoyer une lettre. Ce serait l'occasion de lui présenter mes condoléances, proposa Joshua Akens.

\- Oh oui, ce serait merveilleux. Merci !

Après avoir laissé leur adresse à Joshua et l'avoir fait promettre de leur envoyer un hibou si, dorénavant, il avait une réponse d'Arisha _Cвет_ , la sœur moldue, les deux jeunes filles prirent congés. Avant de partir, Dominique proposa au vieil homme qui grimaçait de plus en plus en les raccompagnant à la porte, de lui envoyer quelques potions pour ses articulations dès que possible. Il accepta, ne pouvant plus transplaner depuis quelques années pour s'en procurer. Et, comme il l'avait lui-même précisé, il faisait exploser les chaudrons de manière incompréhensible et n'aurait jamais pu en fabriquer, même avec les bons ingrédients.

Une fois de retour dans la rue, les deux jeunes filles se lancèrent un regard éloquent. Toutes deux étaient heureuses de cette entrevue, même si, bien entendu, elles n'avaient pas appris grand-chose. Pourtant, c'était déjà mieux que rien. Les yeux de Dominique dévièrent vers la rue, pour vérifier qu'elles pouvaient appeler le Magicobus de manière plus ou moins discrète et qu'aucun moldu ne les voyait. Son expression se fit soudainement plus interloquée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, fit Gemma en se retournant.

\- Non, rien, j'ai cru que … Laisse tomber, je me suis trompée.

Elle oublia très vite cet incident, qui n'en était pas un, à peine une impression et l'ancienne Serdaigle sortit sa baguette pour appeler le Magicobus. Leur séjour à Edimbourg était aussi l'occasion de rendre visite à Anatole Bensberg qui travaillait dans le restaurant de ses parents au centre de la ville et les avait gentiment invitées à y venir déjeuner.


	3. Enquêtes

Merci à **tous** pour vos reviews ! Merci à **Mlle Point de Cote** pour son bêtatage et à **Barbiemustdie** pour ses "POSTE ! POSTE MAINTENANT !"

Désolée du temps d'attente, du coup, je ne m'engage plus pour le chapitre suivant (avant fin juillet quand même, j'espère !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Quelqu'un m'a demandé juste hier après-midi_  
 _Si je me souv'nais de toi_

 _Enfin juste de quoi tout remuer_  
 _Avec une envie folle de te retrouver_  
 _Et de te chercher partout_  
 _un peu n'importe où_  
 _Et puis j'ai repris ce matin mon job à huit heur' pile_  
 _Et là j'ai tout oublié_

 _William Sheller - Photos souvenirs_

* * *

 _Le Département des Mystères, le 17 septembre_

Julia Perkins secoua les draps du lit superposé dans lequel elle avait dormi pour les défroisser. Son ancien bureau était à peine éclairé et, pour une fois, elle était la seule à avoir passé la nuit à dormir sur place. Les autres étaient rentrés chez eux très tard la veille et, comme il n'était que huit heures, ils n'arriveraient sûrement pas tout de suite. Elle-même avait planché sur le rapport à rendre aux Aurors, sur l'affaire Ewith, jusqu'aux premières lueurs -artificielles- du jour que l'on pouvait apercevoir par l'unique fenêtre du bureau et n'avait dormi que quelques heures. Elle se traîna jusqu'au lavabo, attrapa sa trousse de toilette et décocha une moue boudeuse en direction du miroir.

Julia Perkins était une très belle trentenaire. Elle avait une longue chevelure rousse épaisse qu'elle devait à Sorc'Hairs n°23 et qui la seyait bien mieux que sa couleur d'ébène naturelle. Elle avait eu l'occasion de se rendre compte qu'elle attirait beaucoup les hommes, même si elle n'en avait réellement aimé qu'un, et que ses cheveux pétants était plus qu'un atout. Les tâches de rousseurs sur son visage lui donnaient un air candide, supprimé par les lunettes rondes qui reposait ses yeux très noirs après des heures de travail.

La jeune femme passa un coup de brosse dans ses cheveux qui reprirent instantanément un aspect plus conventionnel et les attacha en un chignon à la va-vite. Elle agita sa baguette vers le coin cuisine et la cafetière se mit à fonctionner, déposant un breuvage énergisant dont elle avait bien besoin dans une tasse à l'effigie d'Arvey Green, le nouveau bassiste des Patat'Citrouilles sur lequel elle avait flashé quelques semaines plus tôt. Dans le même temps, une grosse brioche vint se poser sur la table déjà encombrée. Julia avait travaillé tard pour clore enfin le dossier Ewith et s'en débarrasser.

Ils avaient finalement trouvé la cause de la mort du mari. Il avait été empoisonné. Sûrement par sa femme, ce n'était pas à elle d'en juger même si elle se sentait mal pour cette dernière, brimée et battue par cet homme. Le poison utilisé n'était plus en vogue depuis le dix-huitième siècle, ce qui expliquait que les Legistomages n'aient pas songé à pratiquer les tests pour le détecter. De plus, ses composants étaient pour la plupart inoffensifs. Si Aiden Connor n'avait pas pensé à l'Aconit, nul doute que l'on n'aurait jamais trouvé ce qui avait tué Ewith. L'Aconit, utilisé dans les potions Tue-loups, était une plante puissante qui permettait de calmer les douleurs lors des transformations. Absorbée en dehors de la lycanthropie, elle était paralysante. Ewith avait donc bu une décoction avec ce composant et ses membres s'étaient lentement paralysés. Si l'on suivait cette conclusion, l'homme avait dû rester de long jours étendu sur le sol de son habitation, à ne pouvoir se nourrir ou boire et mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Pourtant, Julia avait du mal à le plaindre, étant donné qu'il maltraitait visiblement sa femme.

Elle s'installa à la table, mordit férocement dans un bout de brioche et attrapa un stylo. Heureuse de mettre un point final à cette affaire, elle signa les documents qu'elle avait laissé traîner là la veille, les rangea proprement dans un dossier et fit voleter celui-ci vers un petit panier de fer qu'un de ses collègues montait quotidiennement pour faire le tour des services au Ministère.

Huit heures sonnèrent réellement à l'horloge et Julia prit le temps de terminer son petit-déjeuner avant de se saisir du dossier qui l'intéressait réellement : celui de Wiertz.

Potter avait tenu sa promesse et elle avait eu l'occasion de le parcourir plus attentivement en dix jours. Pour l'instant, toute cette histoire lui paraissait assez obscure et elle sentait qu'elle n'était pas près d'en venir à bout. Aiden avait parcouru de nombreux livres et il était évident que cette potion n'était pas courante. Les deux ingrédients principaux n'entraient d'ailleurs pas du tout dans la confection de potion, du moins, pas dans une branche de la magie conventionnelle.

Il était formellement immoral de blesser une licorne dans le but de lui prendre du sang. Pour preuve, cette dernière s'était laissé mourir face à cet acte abject. Et ne parlons même pas des os humains, de jeunes gens ! Elle avait ordonné à Aiden de faire des recherches sur les propriétés magiques de ces deux composants et attendait les résultats.

Quant à Julia, elle allait se concentrer sur les dires du groupe d'adolescents et plus particulièrement de la jeune Dominique Weasley. En parcourant le rapport d'enquête, elle s'était aperçu que tout reposait sur son témoignage et elle doutait encore de ses réflexions sur la potion. Elle n'en oubliait pas moins les autres et avait envoyé des demandes d'entretiens à chacun des jeunes présents ce soir-là, dont certains se trouvaient à présent en Russie pour leurs études. Aucun ne lui avait encore répondu mais elle n'était pas femme à être patiente. Elle se rendrait chez cette Weasley dont elle avait réussi à avoir l'adresse dans la journée. Comble de chance : cette dernière vivait avec une autre protagoniste de l'histoire, une certaine Lysenko, nom qui ne lui disait rien.

En lisant le rapport plus en détail, elle avait appris que Lerzov s'était vanté du meurtre de sa mère, une sorcière travaillant au Ministère et décédée officiellement de la Dragoncelle un an plus tôt.

La jeune femme soupira. Cette histoire avait beau être intrigante et donc passionnante pour elle, elle n'avait aucune envie de remuer de mauvais souvenirs chez ces adolescents. Surtout que, comme Dennis le lui répétait quotidiennement, elle n'avait pas une once de psychologie, ni de patience et ne savait pas vraiment s'y prendre avec les enfants.

Elle passa plusieurs heures à lire et relire tous les éléments de l'enquête, pour bien s'imprégner de l'affaire et ne s'arrêta que lorsque Dennis Crivey arriva, les bras chargés de viennoiseries. Pour le bien psychologique de ses employés, elle ignorait totalement les directives de Perdita Winchester et donc les horaires de boulot auxquels ils étaient normalement tenus. C'est-à-dire qu'elle n'obligeait personne à arriver avant neuf heures alors qu'ils n'avaient pas quitté le bureau avant minuit et que chacun se gérait lui-même. La seule chose qu'elle leur demandait, c'était d'inscrire le nombre réel des heures effectuées dans la semaine et elle se faisait une joie de les envoyer à Winchester même si cette dernière ne trouvait apparemment rien à redire aux chiffres hallucinants.

\- Bien dormi ?, lui lança Dennis tout en lui tendant un croissant, une viennoiserie moldue française.

\- J'ai rêvé de mon ex-mari, grogna-t-elle.

Et pas un rêve des plus agréables. Elle avait beau avoir signé les papiers du divorce cinq ans plus tôt, ce dernier hantait toujours ses nuits. D'habitude, elle rêvait surtout des pires tortures qu'elle pouvait inventer à son encontre mais là, il l'avait narguée pendant de longues heures, une jeune femme accroché à son bras et ressemblant étrangement à la description qu'avait faite Rosalyn de la nouvelle femme de son propre ex-mari. _Quel crétin !_

\- Oh non, soupira le jeune homme. Pas de long discours sur la frivolité, l'immaturité et autres rimes en -té de la gent masculine je t'en supplie.

\- Mais …

\- Je suis un homme je te signale et je ne pense pas correspondre à cette description.

\- C'est parce que tu as l'intelligence de rester célibataire, répondit Julia arrachant un haussement de sourcil à son collègue.

Célibat qui n'était pas voulu, bien entendu, bien que Dennis ne s'en plaigne jamais. Il paraissait aimer sa vie telle qu'elle était, partagée entre son boulot et sa famille, composée uniquement de ses parents depuis le décès de son grand frère lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Il ne parlait jamais de ce dernier, d'ailleurs Julia doutait que les autres soient au courant. Elle l'avait lu dans son dossier lors de sa nomination au poste de responsable mais respectait la pudeur du jeune homme sur le sujet.

Dennis, en plus d'être de nature joyeuse et drôle, était plutôt attirant avec ses longs cheveux blonds, tirant un peu sur le roux. Il avait gardé une moue enfantine et ses yeux bruns semblaient toujours malicieux. Julia ne doutait pas qu'il pourrait combler une femme et n'appartenait pas à la catégorie des enfoirés, comme son ex-mari et celui de Rosalyn lorsqu'il se déciderait à se poser. En attendant, il avait eu quelques relations mais jamais rien de sérieux.

\- Bon, tu en es où sur l'affaire Wiertz ?, s'enquit son collègue en s'asseyant à ses côtés avant de grimacer en relevant la tête vers elle. Tu manges comme un porc.

\- Hé !, s'exclama Julia en s'essuyant néanmoins sa bouche, recouverte de miettes. Au point mort. Je connais le dossier par cœur, j'ai pesté pendant trois heures sur la bêtise de ces enfants ! Ils auraient prévenu quelqu'un d'autre que Wiertz, Mervin Kalls serait encore en vie. Ah oui et j'ai reçu ce matin l'autorisation d'aller interroger ce cher professeur de Duels. Le quinze octobre.

\- Vive l'administration, soupira Crivey.

\- Et oui ! J'ai envoyé une note à Potter, voir s'il ne peut pas accélérer le processus. Bon, sinon j'ai décidé d'aller voir Dominique Weasley et Gemma Lysenko à l'heure du déjeuner. Tu veux venir ?

Dennis accepta la proposition et ils dissertèrent pendant près d'une heure sur cette fameuse potion. Tous les deux avaient hâte d'entendre les conclusions de Connor qui se trouvait en ce moment même à la Grande Bibliothèque de Londres pour approfondir ses connaissances sur la propriété du sang de licorne et les os humains. Ils doutaient néanmoins que leur collègue ne trouve grand-chose, auquel cas, il leur faudrait penser à une dérogation signée par le Ministre de la Magie lui-même pour accéder aux livres moins reluisants conservés au même endroit. Néanmoins, ce dernier ne ferait sans doute pas de difficulté pour la leur signer.

Rosalyn Kennedy arriva sur les coups de midi, les bras chargés de paperasse qui se trouvaient être les nouvelles demandes des services du Ministère dans lequel elle avait tourné toute la matinée. Elle allait encore passer l'après-midi à les trier et s'occuper des plus faciles avant de disperser les autres entre ses collègues. C'était ce genre de choses qui ralentissait toute l'équipe et qui démontrait une nouvelle fois l'urgence d'agrandir le service. Quand Perdita Winchester aurait compris ça …

A l'heure du déjeuner, Dennis et Julia quittèrent le Ministère de la Magie pour se rendre sur le chemin de Traverse, par le biais de la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur. C'était le moyen le plus pratique pour se rendre chez Weasley, qui vivait juste en face du côté moldu car Julia n'avait jamais supporté le transplanage qui la rendait malade de longues heures. Ils s'arrêtèrent acheter un en-cas pour le déjeuner avant de se rendre là-bas.

L'immeuble était composé de deux étages et les deux anciennes élèves vivaient au second. Selon les informations de Julia, l'une d'elle travaillait au Chaudron Baveur et la deuxième chez Detect'Tout, une agence de détectives privés situé elle aussi sur le chemin de Traverse. Il n'était pas sûr du tout que les deux filles soient chez elles auquel cas Julia reviendrait en début de soirée. Elle ne comptait pas attendre leur réponse à son hibou sachant pertinemment qu'elle risquait de ne pas en avoir.

\- C'est parti, lança-t-elle à haute voix en frappant plusieurs coups à la porte sombre qui lui faisait face.

Elle entendit immédiatement du bruit à l'intérieur ce qui la rassura : au moins une des deux filles était présente. Quelques secondes plus tard, une tête blonde se glissa dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et s'illumina en la voyant, comme si elle la reconnaissait.

\- Salut… Oh désolée, je vous ai pris pour l'une de mes cousines, s'excusa immédiatement la jeune fille en se rendant compte de sa méprise. Vous lui ressemblez vachement mais vous êtes beaucoup plus vieille.

Voilà pourquoi Julia n'aimait pas vraiment les jeunes. A ses côtés, Dennis Crivey se crut obligé de pouffer de rire et elle lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes, tentant de garder le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

\- C'est qui ?, couina une voix désagréable derrière la blonde.

\- J'sais pas. Vous êtes qui ?

\- Dennis Crivey et Julia Perkins, répondit son collègue. Nous sommes du Ministère, nous voudrions vous poser quelques questions.

A l'énonciation de leur nom et fonction, le visage de la petite blonde se ferma et elle se rembrunit visiblement. Apparemment, elle n'avait aucune envie de les faire entrer chez elle. Néanmoins, tournant la tête, elle cria à son tour :

\- Le Ministère ! Tu sais, le hibou qu'on a reçu y'a quelque temps. Celui avec la lettre que tu as brûlée.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Julia qui fronça les sourcils. A première vue, cette Dominique Weasley n'était pas pourvue de politesse et la décence aurait voulu qu'elle passe ce fait sous silence. Julia elle-même n'était pas très complaisante mais quand c'était à elle que cela jouait des tours, elle n'aimait pas trop ça.

\- Fais les entrer, maintenant qu'ils sont là, lui répondit la voix de l'autre côté.

De toute façon, songea Julia, elle ne comptait pas repartir aussi facilement. Dominique Weasley ouvrit la porte et les invita d'un geste de la main à les suivre tandis qu'elle les dirigeait vers la pièce principale de son appartement qui se trouvait être le salon-cuisine. L'endroit n'était pas très grand mais bien aménagé. Apparemment, les deux adolescentes étaient en train de déjeuner car deux assiettes remplies de légumes trônaient sur la table basse. Une deuxième jeune fille était assise sur le canapé et les regardait avec un air indéchiffrable.

Autant la première était blonde comme les blés, possédait de grands yeux bleus insolents et n'était pas plus épaisse qu'une crevette, autant la seconde était brune, avait le visage à moitié dissimulé par sa chevelure et quelques formes en trop. Elle avait aussi l'air plus calme et réfléchi.

\- Désolée d'avoir brûlé votre lettre. Mais j'ai vérifié, on n'était pas obligées d'accepter cet entretien et, d'ailleurs, on préférerait oublier tout ça.

Dennis hocha la tête, en signe de complaisance mais Julia ne fit aucun geste. En réalité, elle se doutait bien des raisons qui avaient conduit les deux jeunes filles à ignorer sa demande mais ne les comprenait pas.

\- Nous sommes désolés de cette intrusion mais nous allons essayer d'être succincts si vous souhaitez répondre à nos questions. Ce serait très gentil de votre part et cela pourrait faire avancer l'enquête.

Weasley leva les yeux au ciel, signe qu'elle ne se considérait pas vraiment comme quelqu'un de gentil et se réservait le droit de les envoyer promener si elle le désirait. Et le pire, c'était qu'elle en avait totalement le droit. Malgré tout, elle parut ranger cette idée dans sa tête et les invita finalement à s'asseoir, Lysenko se décalant pour leur faire de la place sur le canapé tandis qu'elle-même s'asseyait à même le sol, les jambes croisées. Julia nota qu'elle n'était pas vraiment mince comme elle l'avait remarqué en entrant mais plutôt maigre et que ses chevilles dénudées paraissaient décharnées.

\- Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il s'est passé le vingt-huit mai ? On l'a déjà dit aux autres Aurors.

\- Nous ne sommes pas Aurors, avoua Julia. Mais plutôt des conseillers spéciaux.

\- C'est-à-dire ?, s'enquit Lysenko en haussant un sourcil.

\- Nous enquêtons précisément sur la potion que préparaient Wiertz et les autres.

Weasley grimaça, comme si cela évoquait de mauvais souvenirs en elle et Lysenko leur fit un geste de la main pour les pousser à poursuivre.

\- Nous voulons découvrir ce qu'ils préparaient, continua Julia. Cette potion est sûrement importante.

\- C'est sûr qu'il ne faudrait pas qu'elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains, ironisa Weasley. Oups, j'oubliais, Lerzov et Koch courent toujours. Et ils assassinent des vieilles dames.

 _Et il y a des claques qui se perdent_ , songea Julia devant l'impolitesse de la jeune demoiselle alors que ses joues se teintaient de rose. Néanmoins, la rouquine sourit, comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance.

\- Les Aurors sont à leur recherche et ils ne mettront pas longtemps à les attraper, tempéra Dennis, espérant calmer la jeune fille qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Julia ne pouvait pas la blâmer sur ce point, elle avait eu la même réaction deux jours plus tôt alors qu'Harry Potter avait eu les mêmes paroles.

\- Bref, coupa-t-elle. Pourquoi, d'après vous, cette potion ne devrait pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains ?

\- C'est plutôt évident, non ? Sachant ce que Wiertz et ses complices ont fait pour la préparer, ce n'est pas vraiment une Potion d'Allégresse. Et …

Elle hésita un instant de trop et se tourna vers Lysenko qui hocha la tête comme pour la pousser à continuer. Au premier abord, Weasley paraissait être le leader de leur duo mais finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas le cas.

-Elle puait.

\- Les potions ne sentent pas souvent la rose, ironisa Julia à son tour.

\- Non, elle puait. Vraiment. Je veux dire … elle sentait un peu comme Sainte-Mangouste. Ou comme l'air, après le décès de Mervin. Elle puait la mort, frissonna la jeune Weasley, semblant soudainement plus juvénile que jamais.

\- L'atmosphère était plus que révulsant dans ce couloir du septième étage, continua Lysenko. Pour vous dire, c'est stupide car une odeur ne peut occasionner ce genre de chose mais je crois que j'aurais préféré … tout, plutôt que d'être forcée à la sentir plus longtemps. Ce n'est pas arrivé souvent. Qu'on la sente. Deux ou trois fois. Le reste du temps, Wiertz devait poser un sortilège de bonne odeur autour, cela ne devait pas être nocif pour la préparation à ces moments-là.

Les deux jeunes filles se lancèrent un regard de connivence tandis que Julia réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de poursuivre l'entretien sans les brusquer. Il était évident que Weasley n'allait pas apprécier qu'elle mette en doute sa parole concernant les ingrédients de cette potion et elle devait trouver un moyen de les exposer sans la brusquer.

Elle n'en eut pas le temps car, étrangement, celle-ci la devança. A présent qu'elle était lancée, elle semblait ne plus pouvoir arrêter de raconter son histoire.

\- J'ai tout de suite senti le sang de licorne. J'ai toujours été douée en Potions … au détriment de toutes les autres matières d'ailleurs. Et puis, ça a une odeur particulière. Pas vraiment du sang humain, plus aigre. Quelque chose de nostalgique et de triste à la fois, exposa-t-elle. Pour les os, ça n'a été qu'un affreux doute parce que je n'ai jamais rien senti de tel.

\- Et de la logique. Les premiers élèves agressés avaient perdu tous leurs os, ajouta Lysenko.

Julia connaissait cette partie de l'histoire bien entendu mais elle voulait l'entendre de la bouche des filles, préférant que cela ne soit qu'une coïncidence. Elle lança un regard éloquent à Dennis qui grimaça. Lui aussi aurait préféré une autre explication. Quel genre d'individu se servaient d'attributs humains pour confectionner une potion ?

\- C'était de la magie noire, j'en mettrais ma main à couper, ajouta Weasley.

\- On a fait quelques recherches sur le sang de licorne et les os, précisa Lysenko qui avait, effectivement, une tête à faire des recherches sur tout et n'importe quoi. On n'a pas trouvé grand-chose, juste des suppositions. Toutes liées à l'innocence, représentée par la licorne et l'enfant. Avec Nott, on s'est demandé si c'était une potion où l'on avait besoin de prouver son innocence ou de prouver qu'on pouvait arracher l'innocence même. On n'a pas pu aller plus loin, après il y a eu ...

Elle s'interrompit et grimaça face à ses souvenirs et referma la bouche, soudainement blême. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Julia se rendit compte qu'elle était peut-être trop dure avec ces deux gamines qui avaient vécu beaucoup trop de choses abjectes pour leur âge. Les deux avaient vu la mort en face, l'une avait fait un séjour de deux semaines à Sainte-Mangouste et l'autre avait appris que le décès de sa mère n'était pas naturel du tout. Elles devaient être traumatisées par tout ça et, finalement, leur réticence à se replonger dans cette histoire était normale.

Si Julia avait su que Lysenko et Weasley enquêtaient plus ou moins de leur côté, elle ne se serait sans nul doute pas laissée attendrir.

\- En parlant de vos amis, lança-t-elle de sa voix la plus douce. Nous aimerions les interroger aussi, au cas où ils se souviennent de quelque chose. Si vous pouviez appuyer notre demande, ce serait sûrement bénéfique pour l'enquête. Vous l'avez vous-même compris, Lerzov et Koch doivent être retrouvés au plus vite et cette potion avec eux. Je suis persuadée qu'en découvrant ce que cette histoire cache nous en apprendrons beaucoup sur leur but.

\- Je veux bien envoyer une lettre à mon cousin James mais hors de question que j'envoie un hibou là-bas.

\- A Orel, elle veut dire, indiqua Lysenko. Mais de toute façon, ça ne servira à rien que vous vous déplaciez jusque là-bas. C'est nous qui avons découvert la potion et nous seules. Les autres n'en savent pas plus.

Elles eurent un nouvel échange silencieux qu'elles seules comprirent. Des histoires stupides d'adolescents comprit Julia en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Soudainement, Weasley se releva et lança un regard catastrophé à la pendule.

\- Bordel, je vais être en retard ! Cet enfoiré va me tuer !

\- Language Weasley, grogna Gemma Lysenko.

\- Fichtre, l'heure tourne, ironisa la jeune fille. Cet enfoiré va attenter à ma vie !

Et, après un geste obscène envers son amie, la jeune fille attrapa une veste en laine et une pile de dossiers qui traînaient dans un coin de la pièce et qui l'engloutissaient presque totalement et disparut en claquant la porte.

Chacun son enfoiré. Rosalyn et elle, leur ex-mari, cette gamine sûrement un collègue ou son supérieur.

A présent seuls avec la plus calme des deux filles, Julia et Dennis reportèrent son attention sur elle. Elle ne paraissait pas se soucier des manières de Weasley à son égard et semblait réfléchir intensément, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Gemma, murmura doucement Dennis. Je peux vous appeler Gemma ? Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de quelque chose d'autre ?

\- Mmm, rien concernant cette potion. Je songeais seulement à cette nuit-là. Oh, si, avant de donner la potion à Lerzov, Wiertz l'a transvasé dans un médaillon. Je ne sais pas si c'est important.

Cela aussi était marqué dans le rapport mais ni Julia ni Dennis ne fit de commentaire.

\- Vous avez vu la couleur de cette potion ?, s'enquit ce dernier.

\- Oh, euh … Il faisait nuit vous savez. Et puis, je n'ai pas trop regardé. Mais il me semble qu'elle était plutôt claire.

Les deux Langues-de-Plomb n'avaient plus rien à ajouter et ils prirent congés. Lysenko en profita pour descendre les poubelles et les suivit silencieusement dans la cage d'escalier, un sac dans chaque main. Alors qu'elle allait s'engager dans le local à poubelles, elle héla Julia qui se retourna vivement avec l'espoir qu'un détail sur cette potion était revenu à la jeune fille.

\- J'espère que vous trouverez. Si cette potion est si importante que ça alors peut-être que vous pourriez aider les Aurors à retrouver Lerzov et Koch. Parce que, pour l'instant, ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir l'ombre d'une piste. Et _il faut vraiment les retrouver_.

 _Londres, le 01 octobre_

Le mois de septembre se termina comme il avait commencé : à toute vitesse.

Dominique Weasley jonglait entre son travail à l'agence, l'état de plus en plus inquiétant et déprimé de Gemma Lysenko, l'angoisse de sa famille et ses rendez-vous hebdomadaires à Sainte-Mangouste avec plus ou moins de brio. Aucune crise ne vint l'inquiéter durant ce laps de temps mais l'épuisement commençait à la ronger. Elle dormait tout au plus six heures par nuit, à cause des cauchemars réguliers de sa colocataire et des aboiements d'Eliott qu'elle supportait de moins en moins.

Ce chien était une plaie. Mais une plaie intelligente, au grand damne de Dominique. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait surpris à uriner sur ses chaussures, elle l'avait menacé de le jeter dans la Tamise en l'absence de Gemma. Alors qu'elle lui expliquait en long, en large et en travers -ce qui était ridicule car Eliott n'était qu'un chien- quelles tortures elle lui ferait subir avant ça, elle avait senti un liquide chaud couler sur sa jambe. Ce sale cabot s'était soulagé sur elle et, bien entendu, Gemma avait pris sa défense.

Le jour où elle avait accepté de prendre un chien, elle aurait vraiment dû y réfléchir à deux fois.

Mais ce n'était pas son principal problème. Non, ce dernier était humain, avait deux jambes, faisait de sa vie un véritable enfer et se nommait Greegan Leehter. Du matin au soir, il était derrière elle, faisait exprès de lui demander l'impossible pour mieux l'enfoncer ensuite. Cet homme ne savait pas s'exprimer sans hurler et elle se demandait quand elle craquerait. Parce qu'il avait beau avoir un niveau impressionnant de décibels, la jeune Weasley n'était pas en reste.

Peut-être maintenant … Sûrement maintenant.

\- J'AVAIS DEMANDE LE DOSSIER DES ESBEKS PAS DES ESBEQUES ! ESPECE DE BONNE A RIEN !

Face à Leehter, Dominique plissa à moitié les yeux. Est-ce qu'il se moquait d'elle ? Comment aurait-elle pu faire la distinction ? Ce type était désespérant au possible. Que lui était-il arrivé dans la vie pour qu'il devienne cet horrible personnage ? Est-ce que sa mère l'avait bercé trop près du mur lorsqu'il était bébé ? D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il avait une mère ? Parce qu'à la place de la femme qui l'avait enfanté, Dominique l'aurait abandonné dans une benne à ordure. Peut-être même que c'était ce qu'il lui était arrivé et que sa misanthropie venait de là.

\- ET PUIS LE DOSSIER DES SMITH N'EST PAS RANGE AU BON ENDROIT ! EST-CE QUE TU CROIS QUE J'AI DU TEMPS A PERDRE A REPARER TES CONNERIES ? LE PROCES EST DANS DEUX JOURS ! DEUX JOURS !

Le dossier des Smith était rangé au bon endroit. Elle avait vérifié en arrivant, certaine qu'il allait lui chercher des noises sur ce point.

Dominique soupira, agacée.

\- AH OUI BIEN SUR TU N'EN AS RIEN A FOUTRE !, vociféra l'homme colérique en lui postillonnant dessus.

Un relent de Whisky-Pur-Feu atteignit la jeune fille de plein fouet. Elle avait beau avoir l'habitude, elle grimaça. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de boire, même pour quelques heures ? C'était peu dire d'affirmer qu'il n'avait pas l'alcool docile. Quoique, était-il mieux sobre ? Elle n'aurait sûrement jamais l'occasion de le savoir, étant donné qu'il semblait consommer de l'alcool tout au long de la journée et qu'elle ne comptait pas le fréquenter en dehors des horaires -déjà trop importants- de boulot.

\- MADEMOISELLE WEASLEY N'EN A RIEN A FOUTRE PARCE QU'ELLE SAIT TRES BIEN QUE CA NE CHANGERA RIEN POUR ELLE. AVEC SON ASCENDANCE, ELLE POURRAIT TRES BIEN DEVENIR MINISTRE DE LA MAGIE EN CLAQUANT DES DOIGTS. ALORS UN MINABLE CABINET DE DETECTIVES, CE N'EST PAS ASSEZ BIEN POUR ELLE. NORMAL QUAND ON EST NEE AVEC UN GAILLON DANS LA BOUCHE. DE LA BOUSE DE VERACRASSE ! VOILA COMMENT TU NOUS CONSIDERES.

D'accord, c'était maintenant. Cela faisait bientôt deux mois qu'elle se laissait insulter à longueur de journée, supportant avec difficultés ses insinuations sur les relations qui l'avaient aidée à décrocher ce boulot et qu'elle ne répliquait pas parce qu'elle espérait bien faire ses preuves. Elle aurait très bien pu démissionner. Mais voilà, elle s'était prise au jeu et puis, il était hors de question de laisser ce sale type gagner. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui accorder ce plaisir.

Et puis, insinuer qu'elle avait toujours eu ce qu'elle voulait dans la vie … Elle faillit éclater de rire. Elle n'était pas malheureuse mais elle n'était pas la personne la plus chanceuse sur terre non plus, n'en déplaise à ce bouffon de Leehter. Il la jugeait sans savoir. Sans la connaître. Elle avait sa part de malheur.

Son cœur s'emballa et elle leva le bras droit pour interrompre son supérieur. Il l'ignora totalement, continuant à hurler tout en faisant les cent pas dans leur bureau. N'y tenant plus, elle dégaina sa baguette et lui lança un sortilège de mutisme. L'homme s'arrêta net en constatant que le son de sa voix n'atteignait plus ses oreilles et se tourna vers elle dans une fureur sourde.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je vous ai fait MAIS JE PEUX CRIER PLUS FORT QUE VOUS !, beugla-t-elle alors que ses joues devenaient rouges. VOUS ETES UN PAUVRE TYPE ACARIATRE ET MYSANTHROPE, UNE PUTAIN D'ORDURE COMME ON EN FAIT PLUS ! Et en plus vous êtes de mauvaise foi. Vous faites exprès de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues pour me pousser à démissionner …

Elle se rapprocha de lui, ignorant le malaise qui l'agita lorsqu'elle songea qu'elle allait bien devoir le délivrer de son sortilège de mutisme à un moment ou à un autre et que ce serait sans doute très désagréable.

Mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Lerzov, Koch, Gemma, Mervin Kalls, Molly, Camille, sa mère … et Leehter était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

\- Mais vous savez quoi ?, reprit-elle en baissant momentanément la voix. Je suis plus têtue que vous. Vous n'aurez pas le dernier mot. Et voici le dossier des Smith. Au bon endroit.

Avec hargne, elle sortit une pochette bleue sous la pile de dossier posé sur le bureau de Leehter et lui écrasa dans les bras. Il fit mine de s'avancer vers elle mais, plus agile, elle fit un pas en arrière et ouvrit la porte :

\- Et vous n'avez pas le choix espèce de vieux débris alcoolique ! Personne ne veut travailler avec vous !

Elle enleva le sortilège de mutisme et referma la porte, même si ce n'était pas utile. Tout le monde, à des kilomètres à la ronde aurait pu entendre le "TU ES VIREE" qu'il hurla à travers, accompagné de nombreux jurons qui auraient même fait rougir sa cousine Rose.

Gus Dewar, qui passait par là à ce moment-là, lui adressa une grimace compréhensive avant de disparaître dans le hall de l'accueil. Comme la plupart de ses collègues, il n'avait aucune envie de subir la colère injustifiée de Leehter et préférait ne pas être là quand il sortirait de son bureau.

Tout au fond du couloir, la tête de Sandy McCoyle apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de son bureau et elle fit signe de la main à Dominique d'approcher. Celle-ci soupira. Si la directrice de l'agence voulait la voir, s'en était finit de son contrat ici. Il était exclu que son altercation avec Leehter ait pu passer inaperçu. Et puis, cette fois-ci, elle avait perdu son calme et s'était mise à crier elle aussi.

 _Quelle sale journée_ !

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?, s'enquit-elle de la manière la plus innocente possible en pénétrant dans le bureau de McCoyle.

Au final, elle avait très vite pris l'habitude de la tutoyer.

\- Ferme la porte, lui ordonna-t-elle immédiatement.

La femme aux cheveux grisonnants tourna les talons et s'assit sur un coin de son bureau et Dominique se demanda si elle devait paraître piteuse. Ou même se mettre à pleurer, pour l'apitoyer. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle décida que non. Après tout, Leehter avait mérité qu'elle hausse le ton et il n'était pas dans son caractère qu'elle se soumette à qui que ce soit. Elle l'avait trop longtemps fait déjà avec lui.

\- Il ne peut pas te virer. Article 189, alinéa 12 du code du travail sorcier. Je suis la seule habilitée à le faire.

\- Est-ce que le code du travail autorise un employé à en étrangler un autre ?, s'enquit Dominique, ironique.

Aucun sourire ne s'afficha sur le visage de Sandy McCoyle et la jeune fille songea qu'elle avait peut-être dépassé les limites. Après tout, elle avait beau s'entendre plus que cordialement avec sa patronne, elle était la petite nouvelle. Leehter avait été embauché des années plus tôt et elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions : s'il fallait choisir, ce serait elle qui plierait bagage.

\- Greegan Leehter est un abruti, avoua McCoyle à sa plus grande surprise. Mais un abruti sacrément doué et je ne peux pas m'en séparer. Je ne voudrais pas non plus devoir te renvoyer mais …

\- Bien sûr, je comprends, soupira à nouveau Dominique, peinée cette fois.

Elle se voyait déjà récupérer ses affaires, les mettre dans un carton et devoir éplucher les petites annonces de la Gazette du Sorcier pour trouver un autre emploi. Et, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé deux mois plus tôt, ce travail était plutôt intéressant et lui permettait même de mettre quelques mornilles de côté chaque mois. Dommage.

\- … Il va falloir songer à adopter une nouvelle tactique, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?, s'enquit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Au final, elle s'était plutôt bien habituée à cette curieuse manie de tutoyer tout le monde. Sauf Leehter, ç'aurait été lui faire trop d'honneur.

\- Et bien, visiblement, Leehter n'apprécie pas ta manière d'agir.

\- C'est mon nom qu'il n'apprécie pas, grogna Dominique. Et je ne compte pas en changer pour lui faire plaisir.

\- Alors prouve-lui que tu n'es pas qu'une Weasley. Du moins, pas l'idée qu'il s'en fait. Il ne s'agit pas d'être soumis avec Leehter. Il ne s'agit pas non plus de vous insulter, je ne le tolérerai plus dans mes locaux. Trouve une manière intelligente de lui tenir tête.

Dominique qui allait rétorquer que, lui, il ne se gênait pas pour l'insulter et ce depuis de longues semaines sans que personne ne s'en offusque lorsqu'une idée lui vint en tête. Et pourquoi pas ? Si ce vieux dragon de Leehter voulait qu'elle lui prouve qu'elle avait des attributs masculins entre les jambes et que ce n'était pas une fille précieuse et délicate, elle pouvait faire ça. Essayer du moins.

\- D'accord, murmura-t-elle songeuse.

\- Bien. Au boulot.

Dominique sortit du bureau de Sandy McCoyle aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée. Elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de faire traîner les choses, ce qui ne pourrait être qu'à son désavantage. C'était maintenant que Leehter était bouillant qu'elle devait rentrer dans le tas. Sans l'insulter. Si possible. Ça allait être dur maintenant qu'elle avait passé le cap mais si elle avait fait des choses plus difficiles dans la vie …

Elle poussa la porte de son bureau et entra à l'intérieur, l'air de rien. Leehter ne leva même pas les yeux vers elle. Il s'était assis derrière le sien et, la tête penchée, il faisait mine de lire le dossier Smith. Le fameux dossier mal rangé.

\- Tu ne t'es pas encore cassée ?

Le son de sa voix avait baissé d'un octave mais était toujours aussi désagréable. Dominique, avec tout l'aplomb qu'elle possédait, s'approcha mécaniquement de son supérieur, lui arracha le dossier Smith des mains et ne fit pas attention au juron grossier qu'il proféra.

Elle détailla sa barbe mal taillé, sa chevelure qui commençait à se dégarnir et planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens, semblables, et dont on aurait dit qu'ils étaient la seule chose un tant soit peu vivante sur Leehter qui ressemblait à un cadavre ambulant.

\- Emmenez-moi avec vous.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je veux venir avec vous au tribunal demain. Et je veux vous suivre dans votre prochaine enquête. Je ne veux plus remplir cette paperasse toute seule et je n'imiterai plus votre signature que vous le vouliez ou non. Je veux aller sur le terrain. Et pour votre information, article 189, alinéa 12 du code du Travail, vous n'avez pas le droit de me virer.

oOoOoOoOoOo

 _Londres, le 03 octobre_

 _Dominique,_

 _Excuse-moi encore une fois d'avoir dû annuler au dernier moment notre rendez-vous. Sorcière & Chic m'a proposé un nouveau shooting à la dernière minute et je n'ai pas pu refuser, tu t'en doutes. J'ai de la chance pour une débutante, les affaires marchent bien. Je crois que c'est à cause de mes cheveux, ils n'ont pas beaucoup de rouquines. _

_Passe le bonjour à Gemma._

 _A bientôt, je te le promets._

 _Molly Weasley_

oOoOoOoOoOo

 _Londres, le 04 octobre_

\- Dominique ?

\- Oui, c'est moi. Ta cousine préférée. Enfin, si tu te rappelles encore de moi ?

Dominique ignora la mine interloquée de Molly Weasley et la poussa avec son bras pour pénétrer dans son appartement sans attendre une quelconque autorisation de sa part. L'endroit était sombre, les volets encore fermés, ce qui n'était pas anormal à cinq heures du matin.

En même temps, elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Cela faisait quelques semaines que Molly répondait par la négative à ses invitations, prétextant moult activités professionnelles auxquelles elle ne pouvait pas échapper. Ce n'était sans doute pas un mensonge mais cela devait bien arranger sa cousine qui savait pertinemment que Dominique comptait lui faire la morale.

Alors cette dernière avait pris les devants. Puisque Molly avait des journées aussi remplies que les siennes et un agenda de Premier Ministre, elle était venue la trouver à un moment où elle était certaine qu'elle serait chez elle. A cette heure-là, il n'y avait pas de doutes possibles.

\- Il est arrivé quelque chose ?, s'enquit Molly avec inquiétude tout en refermant la porte.

\- Oui, tu m'évites, répondit Dominique avec agacement.

Molly leva les yeux au ciel, comprenant que sa cousine ne l'avait pas réveillée pour une urgence, bien au contraire. Elle bailla, fatiguée et se frotta doucement les yeux avant de l'inviter à gagner la cuisine et agita sa baguette pour réchauffer du café.

\- Tout se passe bien à l'Agence ?, s'enquit la rouquine en sortant deux tasses.

\- J'ai rendez-vous au tribunal dans deux heures, déclara Dominique avec satisfaction, en repensant à sa victoire sur Leehter.

Ce Troll avait été obligé d'accéder à sa demande et, pour la première fois, elle allait enfin voir comment se déroulait un procès. Oh, leurs relations ne s'étaient pas arrangées en deux jours mais, au moins, il lui fichait la paix, se contentant de bouder comme un môme à qui on aurait retiré son jouet préféré.

\- Merci, reprit-elle en acceptant avec plaisir le bol de café que lui tendait sa cousine. Ecoute…

\- Non.

\- J'ai encore rien dit.

\- Je sais très bien ce que tu fais ici.

Molly ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de reprendre, d'une voix douce mais qui n'admettait aucune répartie.

\- Je vais très bien. Je ne suis plus en colère contre Camille même si je t'avoue que cette coïncidence est assez désagréable. Mais il faut qu'elle s'y fasse : on habite sur le même palier. Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle est jalouse de ma présence.

\- Camille n'est pas …

\- Si, je l'ai bien vu. Elle pourrait être plus sympathique après ce qu'elle m'a fait. Et, pourtant, elle continue de me jeter des regards noirs à chaque fois qu'on se croise. Quelle vieille mégère !

\- Molly, tu as débarqué chez elle alors qu'elle était avec Arthur et tu t'es incrustée !, s'exclama Dominique, agacée. C'est du harcèlement !

Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi crue avec sa cousine mais ses remords s'envolèrent d'eux même lorsque cette dernière fit mine d'être surprise.

\- Mais n'importe quoi, j'avais juste besoin de sel et puis, nous avons discuté et c'est vrai que je suis restée un moment mais ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger qui que ce soit.

Dominique ouvrit légèrement la bouche, décontenancée. Que répondre à ça ? Si Molly voulait nier l'évidence et avait assez de mauvaise foi en elle pour tenter de lui faire croire qu'elle n'était plus amoureuse de ce grand dadais d'Arthur alors elle ne pouvait rien pour elle. Au final, elle commençait de plus en plus à croire que cet amour à sens unique ne prendrait jamais fin. A Poudlard, elle avait encore un peu d'espoir mais là…

Ce n'était pas forcément pour Camille qu'elle voulait raisonner sa cousine. Leurs relations n'étaient plus ce qu'elles étaient et, au final, son amie était la gagnante de l'histoire. Mais Molly ? Elle avait tout perdu lorsqu'Arthur l'avait quitté, même sa dignité, et sa soudaine envie de faire de la photographie n'était peut-être pas étrangère à tout ça. Mais, apparemment, la raisonner ne suffirait pas. Cela n'avait pas fonctionné avant et cela ne fonctionnerait jamais.

Peut-être qu'elle devait laisser faire le temps et rien d'autre.

Dominique poussa un petit soupir et porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres.

\- D'accord, d'accord, admit-elle. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'éviter.

\- Tu as raison excuse-moi. C'est juste que … tout est tellement fou ! Ça fonctionne ! Je veux dire, je n'ai pas eu besoin de me battre pour entrer chez Sorcière & Chic, j'ai signé mon premier contrat durable avant-hier et … je pars en Italie demain ! En Italie !

\- C'est super, affirma Dominique avec sincérité. Mais cela ne m'étonne pas. Les filles Weasley ont tellement de charme.

Elles discutèrent pendant plus d'une heure puis Dominique prit congé pour se rendre au Ministère. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait assister à un procès, un vrai, et elle ne tenait plus en place. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit que cela lui procurerait une telle joie alors qu'elle était encore à Poudlard, elle lui aurait ri au nez. Mais là, cela faisait deux mois qu'elle avait le nez plongé dans des dossiers plus épais qu'elle, alors n'importe quelle distraction était la bienvenue.

A l'accueil, on lui demanda son nom ainsi que la raison de sa visite et la sorcière revêche qui tenait l'accueil lui tendit un badge qu'elle accrocha au-dessus de sa chemise bleue. Il était à peine sept heures et demie mais elle préféra attendre devant la salle du Magenmagot octroyée à l'affaire qui l'intéressait.

Il s'agissait de l'étrange histoire d'une mère qui s'était volatilisée avec sa fille de deux ans. Le père avait saisi la justice puis mandaté Leehter qui, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, était une de ses vieilles connaissances, et qui avait poursuivi sa trace jusqu'au fin fond de la Cornouaille. Toutes deux étaient en bonne santé, contrairement à ce que l'on avait cru, et coulaient des jours heureux dans une bicoque excentrée.

La mère cherchait seulement à se soustraire à l'emprise de son mari, qu'elle dépeignait comme colérique et violent dans le procès-verbal des Aurors mais c'était elle qu'on allait juger. Leehter avait été appelé à la barre comme témoin, pour retracer l'enquête ayant permis de la retrouver. Alors qu'elle songeait à lui, elle vit apparaître sa carcasse de quarantenaire voire sûrement plus vu sa tête, trainant des pieds comme s'il avait soixante-dix ans, au bout du couloir, l'œil sombre et la barbe mal rasée.

Elle crut naïvement qu'il venait la saluer mais son supérieur ne lui accorda pas un seul regard. Il passa devant elle comme si elle n'avait jamais existé et, à quelques mètres d'elle, vint serrer la main d'un homme bien habillé, quoiqu'un peu nerveux, et lui murmura quelques mots qu'elle ne put entendre.

Furieuse, la jeune fille s'appuya contre le mur, près de la porte numéro huit, où devait se dérouler le procès. Elle contempla les allées et venues des uns et des autres pendant de longues minutes et repéra finalement la femme incriminée. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec une criminelle. C'était une femme de l'âge de sa propre mère, aux cheveux blonds coupés au carré et avec des lunettes. Elle paraissait un peu perdue au milieu des nombreuses personnes qui attendaient l'arrivée des membres du Magenmagot désignés pour superviser le procès et son avocat ne parvenait apparemment pas à la rassurer.

Ces derniers arrivèrent finalement, peu avant huit heures. Ils étaient à peine quatre contre la quarantaine siégeant à ce poste au Ministère. Il était rare d'avoir la cour au complet. Günter Wiertz avait été le dernier accusé à leur faire face et depuis, Dominique se méfiait un peu des magistrats. Dix ans pour un meurtre, ce n'était pas cher payé…

Le procès se déroula en deux temps. Tout d'abord, comme il était de coutume, la parole était à l'accusation. L'avocat du mari prononça un discours larmoyant sur la peur qu'avait eue son client en découvrant la disparition de sa fille chérie, tentant d'émouvoir les jurés, ce qu'il réussit parfaitement bien. Il poursuivit son hiatus sur la fragilité émotionnelle de l'accusée, qui avait séjourné à Sainte Mangouste dans sa jeunesse et, à cette occasion, deux psychomages se présentèrent à la barre pour témoigner dans ce sens. La suite de son monologue fut centré sur les deux mois de recherche qu'il avait fallu pour retrouver l'accusée et sa fille, durant lesquels son client avait été plongé dans une profonde dépression. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Leehter qui comparut et, méthodiquement, il s'appliqua à décrire l'avancée de son enquête, appuyant tant et si bien le fait que la femme n'avait pas paru avoir le moindre remord lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvée que lorsqu'il eut finit, les jurés étaient acquis à sa cause.

L'avocat de la défense ne put rien faire, l'issue du procès était déjà décidée. Finalement, la femme écopa d'une peine de prison minime, d'une lourde amende et de l'interdiction d'approcher sa fille jusqu'à sa majorité. Elle fondit en larmes et se mit à hurler à l'annonce du verdict, tant et si bien qu'on dut la faire sortir de la salle avant la fin, entourée par deux Aurors.

En sortant, Dominique avait envie de vomir. Elle avait découvert l'envergure de la justice anglaise et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure que cette femme aimait son enfant et qu'elle n'avait voulu que la protéger. Et Leehter qui l'avait enfoncée plus que nécessaire !

Ce n'était pas étonnant, ce type était une ordure.

Elle s'éloignait à pas rageur lorsque l'objet de sa fureur l'appela. Enfin, aboya plutôt.

\- Weasley ! Viens ici !

Il n'était plus avec le mari et c'était une chance. Dominique n'aurait pas hésité à dire ses quatre vérités à cet homme qui venait d'empêcher son enfant de voir sa mère pendant quinze ans. Mais ce ne fut pas par gaité de cœur qu'elle rejoignit Leehter.

\- Et fais semblant d'être heureuse, grogna-t-il en remarquant son air courroucé. T'as voulu venir je te signale.

\- C'est un simulacre de justice, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Cet homme vient de briser la vie de sa fille et tout le monde le soutient alors que …

\- Bienvenue dans le monde réel Weasley.

Le ton cynique de Leehter l'énerva encore plus, si c'était possible. Encore une fois, il lui rappelait à quel point elle était insignifiante pour lui et combien il la détestait. Qu'il ne se voile pas la face : la réciproque était vraie aussi.

\- Mais je ne t'ai pas appelé pour faire la causette, reprit l'homme aux yeux bleus et à la barbe mal rasée en fouillant dans la poche intérieure de son costume. Tu voulais être sur le terrain, sur une vraie affaire ?

\- Heu … oui !

Son cœur venait de faire un bond en entendant ses paroles. Etait-il en train de lui dire qu'elle allait enfin participer à l'une de ses enquêtes ? Qu'elle allait quitter ce bureau exigu et enfin être vraiment utile ? Elle dut se forcer à respirer doucement pour se remettre du choc, son corps s'étant emballé devant la bonne nouvelle et ses poumons un peu trop resserrés.

\- J'ai un truc pour toi. Une disparition. S'apelle Bobby.

\- Super ! Euh … je veux dire, je ne vous décevrai pas, je retrouverai Bobby, croyez-moi.

\- Oui, oui, bien entendu, acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire goguenard avant de sortir une photographie pliée en quatre de sa poche.

Il la lui tendit et sans plus de considération tourna les talons. Excitée comme une puce, Dominique remarqua d'abord l'adresse inscrite au dos avant de la déplier.

\- L'enfoiré, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

Car Bobby avait deux pattes acérées, des ailes et un bec pointu. Bobby était un hibou.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Gemma Lysenko sursauta, rangeant précipitamment les prospectus qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, dans la petite boîte beige de laquelle elle venait de les sortir. Malheureusement, dans sa panique, ils s'éparpillèrent sur le sol, l'humiliant un peu plus.

C'est en faisant le ménage qu'elle avait retrouvé la boîte avec quelques-uns de ses cours et des prospectus pour des études supérieures. Etudes qu'elle ne ferait jamais à présent, c'était évident. Ce travail au Chaudron Baveur ne lui plaisait pas mais il fallait être réaliste. Avec un seul ASPIC en poche, c'était ce qu'elle pouvait espérer de mieux jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Et dire qu'elle aurait pu être à Tallahassee en ce moment, en train de devenir une brillante Médicomage ou une talentueuse Guérisseuse. Wiertz et ses sbires n'avaient pas fait que lui prendre sa mère et Mervin. Ils lui avaient aussi volé son avenir. Celui qu'elle s'était forgé depuis toute petite et qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé autrement qu'en blouse blanche. Alors, oui, effectivement aujourd'hui elle avait un uniforme blanc mais ce n'était que celui d'une femme de ménage…

La jeune fille ressentit une bouffée de haine contre les trois hommes, surtout ceux qui courraient encore dans la nature et se mit à genoux pour ramasser les papiers, aidée par Dominique Weasley qui, à midi à peine, venait de rentrer du boulot et n'avait pas l'air en forme. Gemma commençait à se demander si elle avait eu une bonne idée en la forçant à accepter ce travail car, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé, Dominique prenait les choses beaucoup trop à cœur. Et Leehter -qui avait l'air d'un sacré enfoiré- allait finir par la rendre malade, encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Le visage de son amie était rougi par l'émotion et on la devinait prête à exploser à la moindre contrariété. Cela avait sans nul doute un rapport avec son supérieur, il n'y avait que lui pour arriver à la mettre en rogne comme ça ces derniers temps.

\- Ca a l'air cool Venise, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce, qui contrastait avec ses traits tendus.

Gemma opina du chef et regarda le prospectus parlant de la Grande Ecole de Métamorphose de Venise tomber dans la boîte beige. Ouais, ça avait l'air cool. Pas aussi bien que Tallahassee mais quand même …

La jeune fille continua à ranger méthodiquement chaque papier pendant quelques secondes et finit par remarquer que la main de Dominique s'était crispée sur un autre papier et que ses yeux étaient perdus sur un point invisible, au loin.

Il fallut un aboiement d'Eliott pour qu'elle reprenne contenance et lâche finalement le papier. Gemma le suivit des yeux et comprit immédiatement l'objet de son émotion : c'était un prospectus pour Orel, la prestigieuse université de Potions.

Dominique n'avait plus prononcé le nom de Nott depuis leur conversation dans le couloir du septième étage, après sa sortie de Sainte Mangouste. Elle en avait fait un interdit, presque un tabou. Oh, elle arrivait très bien à vivre loin de lui et ne pensait pas tous les jours à l'ancien Serpentard. Elle ne s'en voulait pas de lui avoir caché la vérité sur sa maladie et si c'était à refaire elle le referait sans hésiter. Mais leur histoire, quelle histoire d'ailleurs ?, avait un goût d'inachevé alors qu'elle l'était sans nul doute. Elle lui avait menti, caché la vérité et l'orgueilleux Serpentard avait sauté sur ce prétexte pour la rayer de sa vie.

C'était ainsi et elle devrait l'accepter, un jour. En attendant, elle n'avait pas la force de prendre un Portoloin jusqu'en Russie et de se mettre à genoux. Ni la force, ni l'envie d'ailleurs. Isaac Nott pouvait bien se mettre son fichu égo là où elle pensait.

oOoOoOoOoOo

 _Au Chaudron Baveur_

\- Mrs ? Une autre s'il vous plait !

La gentille barmaid apporta sa sixième Bierraubeure à Julia Perkins qui commençait tout juste à sentir les effets de l'alcool dans son corps, alors que minuit venait de sonner à un quelconque clocher, non loin du bar. Elle avait quitté le Ministère sous les coups de onze heures et ses pas l'avaient machinalement menée ici. Ce n'était pas l'un de ses bars habituels mais elle le trouvait sympathique.

Le problème, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de rentrer chez elle. Pour quoi faire ? Retrouver son canapé usé par le temps et sa vieille télévision moldue ? Se faire une verveine et s'enfouir sous les couvertures en relisant Orgueil et Préjugés pour la quinzième fois ? Allons, elle n'avait pas encore l'âge des cheveux blancs.

Pas vraiment d'amis en dehors de ses collègues, plus de famille depuis qu'elle s'était mariée et même pas d'animal. Un chat serait mort de faim chez Julia, elle n'y mettait quasiment plus les pieds, et elle n'aimait pas trop les hiboux depuis que l'un d'eux l'avaient mordue à Poudlard. Cela avait fait bien rire ses camarades de Serpentard d'ailleurs.

La jeune femme porta la chope remplie à ras-bord de Bierraubeure que l'on venait de lui servir et sentit avec joie le liquide chaud lui réchauffer les lèvres. Ce faisant, ses yeux firent lentement le tour de la salle, détaillant discrètement les quelques clients qui se trouvaient là. A cette heure-là, on trouvait surtout des hommes seuls et son regard se posa sur l'un d'eux, qu'elle ne voyait que de dos car il était accoudé contre le comptoir et discutait avec la patronne. Mince, les cheveux bruns mi-longs, elle en vint à espérer qu'il se retourne, juste pour vérifier…

\- Mrs Perkins ?

\- Miss, répondit automatiquement Julia en levant ses yeux bleus vers la personne qui l'avait interrompu.

La voix était surprise et aigue, la silhouette enveloppée d'un tablier noir, identique à celui que portait la femme qui lui avait rempli ses chopes jusque-là. Elle dut relever la tête et réfléchir quelques secondes pour se souvenir de son interlocutrice.

\- Miss Lysenko ?

\- Salut, lança la jeune fille en esquissant un sourire contrit, comme si elle ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec elle.

Ce qui devait être le cas.

Revoir Lysenko lui fit penser à l'affaire Lerzov et Koch qui occupait toutes ses pensées, jour et nuit depuis un mois, sans pour autant avoir avancé d'un pouce. Les deux hommes étaient toujours en liberté, avaient vraisemblablement quitté la France et les Aurors tentaient toujours de les retrouver, sans aucun résultat. La rumeur disait qu'ils étaient en Roumanie mais plusieurs témoins juraient de les avoir aperçus respectivement en Amérique, en Inde et en Russie, alors on ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir.

\- Vous … travaillez ici ?, l'interrogea Julia pour lui donner contenance.

\- Ouais, grommela l'ancienne Serdaigle en fourrant les mains dans son tablier.

Ce fait ne paraissait pas vraiment la ravir et la Langue-de-Plomb n'insista pas.

Concernant la potion, son enquête était des plus difficiles. Elle se souvint des quelques explications d'Aiden Connor, un mois plus tôt, qui était revenu de la Grande Bibliothèque plus que dépité.

 _\- Je n'ai rien sur l'utilisation d'ossements humains ou de sang de licorne dans une potion. Par contre, tous les livres se rejoignent sur un point sur ce dernier : il est tout aussi immoral de blesser une licorne que de s'en prendre à un membre de sa famille. Ces êtres sont considérés comme les plus purs au monde, encore plus qu'un Pegasus, vous savez, cet espèce de cheval ailé très rare, ou qu'une nymphe. Personne n'aurait dans l'idée de s'en prendre à l'un de ces spécimens sans une grande motivation. Apparemment, Vous-Savez-Qui se nourrissait de sang de licorne pour rester en vie mais je doute que Wiertz cherchait à faire la même chose. Tous les examens de santé qu'on a effectué sur lui avant son entrée à Sainte-Mangouste sont formels : il est en pleine forme. Alors, est-ce que ça pourrait être pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Lerzov, Koch ? Cela pourrait coller avec les ossements, on pourrait penser qu'il cherche à ramener quelqu'un à la vie. Encore une fois, qui, pourquoi, comment ? Je n'ai rien d'autre, il me faut une autorisation pour la réserve de la Grande Bibliothèque. Tu diras à Potter que plus vite nous l'obtiendrons, plus vite l'enquête avancera._

Julia avait répété ses mots au chef des Aurors mais n'avait pas encore obtenu l'autorisation escomptée. Par contre, elle avait été étonnée de voir le Survivant grimacer lorsqu'elle lui avait répété les découvertes sommaires de Connor. Celui-ci lui avait confirmé ce qu'elle savait déjà plus ou moins : à une époque révolue, Vous-Savez-Qui était revenu à la vie par un rituel des plus noirs : un ossement de son père, la chair d'un serviteur et le sang de son ennemi. Mais la situation n'était pas la même. Le mage noir avait choisi un ossement d'une personne de sa famille et non d'adolescents qui n'avaient aucun lien entre eux. Au final, Julia s'était demandée si l'ossement était vraiment important et si elle ne s'éloignait pas de l'évidence.

\- Vous voulez vous assoir ?, s'enquit à nouveau Julia devant le mutisme de la jeune fille qui se dandinait devant elle, passant d'une jambe à l'autre, et l'empêchant de voir l'homme du comptoir qui avait fini par se retourner.

Comme si elle n'attendait que ça, Lysenko sauta sur le siège en face d'elle, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa patronne. Il n'y avait pas grand monde dans la salle, apparemment, elle pouvait se permettre une pause. Quant à Julia, elle fut infiniment satisfaite de se rendre compte que le côté pile de l'homme n'était pas le seul attirant. Il devait avoir la quarantaine, avait une barbe de quelques jours et, surtout, venait de remarquer l'attention dont il était l'objet et, loin de s'offusquer, offrit un beau sourire à la rouquine.

\- Alors, vous en êtes où dans l'enquête ? Vous savez où sont Lerzov ou Koch ?, s'enquit précipitamment la jeune Gemma.

\- Ma tâche consiste à identifier cette potion, répondit Julia en détachant momentanément son regard du beau quadragénaire. Je ne connais pas l'avancée de l'enquête mais il parait que les Aurors sont sur une piste, d'après la Gazette. Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus là-dessus.

\- Et sur la potion ?

Julia soupira intérieurement pour s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas cette gamine trop curieuse qui allait la faire parler. Son statut de Langue-de-Plomb le lui interdisait et, en plus, il n'y avait rien à dire à son plus grand désarroi.

Elle esquissa un sourire contrit et reprit une gorgée de Bierraubeure. Le beau brun lui fit un clin d'œil appuyé.

\- Désolée, soupira Lysenko. C'est juste que … j'ai vraiment hâte que toute cette histoire soit finie. J'aimerais passer à autre chose.

\- Vous avez l'air de bien vous en sortir, observa Julia qui, décidemment, n'avait aucune once de psychologie. Vous vivez avec votre amie et vous avez un job.

\- Vous savez, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, sourit tristement son interlocutrice.

Elle eut soudainement l'air plus âgée que Julia et celle-ci, en l'observant plus attentivement, remarqua quelques détails qu'elle avait sûrement omis lors de leur dernière rencontre. Lysenko avait le teint pâle et maladif, peut-être plus encore que son amie Weasley, et de grands cernes noirs lui encerclaient les yeux sans qu'elle ne prenne le soin de les dissimuler avec du maquillage. Ses yeux verts brillants exprimaient une certaine émotion et lassitude à la fois. Se maudissant de ne pas avoir été plus réfléchie, Julia se souvint qu'elle avait perdu sa mère et l'un de ses amis à cause de Wiertz et ses hommes. La vie avait fini par la rattraper elle aussi, peut-être plus tôt, lorsqu'elle avait coupé les ponts avec sa famille mais elle était armée pour l'affronter à l'époque. Lysenko n'était qu'une gamine qui avait vécu trop de choses pour son âge.

\- Enfin, reprit Lysenko avec un air bien trop sérieux. Il parait que les choses arrivent parce qu'elles devaient arriver. On appelle ça le destin, alors, il n'y a aucun moyen de le contrarier.

\- … juste l'accepter, murmura Julia en plissant les yeux.

La conversation prit un tour beaucoup trop sérieux et gênant pour les deux femmes qui ne se connaissaient même pas et qui n'avaient, apparemment, rien en commun. Julia toussota bruyamment et Gemma se releva, lissant son tablier avec application pour se donner contenance. Le silence s'installa et la Langue-de-Plomb se décida à le rompre avant que tout ceci ne tourne au ridicule.

\- J'aimerais une autre Bierraubeure. Et une pour le type au comptoir là-bas.

\- Lui ?, l'interrogea Lysenko en désignant le bel inconnu.

\- Oui.

\- Il est marié. Sa femme était là tout à l'heure, je les ai vus.

\- Je n'ai pas ce genre de scrupules, conclut Julia avec un sourire vorace.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Edimbourg, le 05 octobre,_

 _Chères Dominique et Gemma,_

 _Merci pour vos Potions, mes articulations ne se sont jamais aussi bien portées. Acceptez ces quelques gâteaux en remerciement, comme vous le verrez, ils sont bien meilleurs que ceux que j'ai eu l'audace de vous proposer lors de votre visite, le mois dernier._

 _Vous trouverez aussi la réponse de ma vieille amie Arisha jointe à ce courrier._

 _Avec toute mon amitié_

 _Joshua Akens._

 _Nice, le 30 septembre,_

 _Miss Lysenko, Miss Weasley,_

 _Je dois vous avouer que je n'escomptais pas recevoir une missive de mon vieil ami Joshua après toutes ces années et que ma surprise fut totale en découvrant votre demande. Au fil de ma lecture, votre démarche m'est apparue plus compréhensible et je vous présente mes condoléances pour le jeune Mervin Kalls._

 _Puisque vous pensez que la brève disparition de ma sœur lorsque nous étions jeunes filles puisse être liée à l'intérêt que lui portaient ces deux hommes, je vais donc vous narrer ce dont je me souviens. Ma mémoire peut être parfois défaillante mais, malgré mon âge, je ne pense pas être gâteuse. Néanmoins, certains détails auraient pu m'échapper et dans ce cas, je vous prie d'avance de m'excuser._

 _Nous avions à peine vingt-ans lors de sa disparition et je continue à utiliser ce terme même si les années m'ont contredit sur ce point. Boleslava étudiait les Potions dans son école en Russie et je me souviens que, ce jour-là, j'attendais avec impatience son retour pour les vacances d'été. Etant moi-même étudiante et travaillant dur pour prouver à tous qu'une femme pouvait réussir tout aussi bien qu'un homme, je n'avais pas beaucoup de contact avec ma sœur durant l'année scolaire et elle me manquait beaucoup._

 _Lorsque le soir venu, ma sœur n'était toujours pas là, j'ai aussitôt imaginé le pire. Boleslava avait beau être un peu décalée de par sa condition, un peu dans la lune et très lunatique, elle avait toujours été ponctuelle. Et puis, elle rentrait toujours pour les vacances et m'aurait prévenue d'un changement._

 _Notre ami Joshua nous a beaucoup aidés dans nos démarches, mes parents et moi-même étant totalement perdus dans votre monde, et a engagé un détective privé. Nous étions inquiets, paniqués, et imaginions le pire, bien entendu. Ces deux longs mois ont été les pires de ma vie et, je peux vous l'assurer, ma sœur ne m'a plus jamais quitté après son retour._

 _Comme Joshua a dû vous le raconter, Boleslava est apparue chez lui, un soir, dans son conduit de cheminée si je me souviens bien, même si cette idée reste encore un peu étrange et abstraite pour moi. Bien évidemment, il l'a immédiatement pressée de questions mais elle n'a jamais voulu répondre. Ni à lui, ni à mes parents comme il vous l'a raconté. Pour ma part, c'était différent, elle disait qu'elle ne se souvenait pas, que c'était flou mais je sentais, je savais qu'elle mentait. Quelques années après, nos études respectives finies et nos parents décédés, nous avons déménagé dans le sud de la France. Elle travaillait dans une boutique d'apothicaire et en était très heureuse. Nous avons vécu ensemble toute notre vie, ne nous sommes jamais mariées et n'avons pas eu d'enfants. Cette idée peut peut-être vous sembler risible mais nos métiers respectifs et notre sororité nous suffisaient._

 _Et puis, il y a eu cet étrange incident en mai de l'année deux mille. Je vous ai dit que ma sœur ne m'avait plus jamais quitté mais ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Ce soir-là, elle est rentrée de sa boutique bouleversée et a déclaré qu'elle devait partir, immédiatement. Devant ma surprise, elle a laissé échapper quelques bribes d'informations sur la raison de son départ soudain et, à mon grand étonnement, sur sa disparition lointaine._

 _Elle m'a révélé qu'elle devait retourner en Russie, terminer ce qu'elle avait commencé. Qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un là-bas, l'année de ses vingt-ans, quelqu'un qui était mort et qu'elle devait aider maintenant. Quand je lui ai demandé de qui elle parlait et comment diable pouvait-elle aider un mort, elle m'a répondu qu'elle devait retrouver quelqu'un, un neveu ou une nièce de cette personne, et lui parler de cette mort. Que c'était bien trop soudain. Elle s'est ensuite interrompue, m'a regardé d'un air désolé et m'a demandé d'oublier cette conversation, que c'était bien trop dangereux pour moi. Bien entendu, je n'ai jamais rien oublié._

 _Boleslava est revenue quelques jours plus tard, plus apaisée que jamais. Conformément à ses attentes, je ne lui ai pas posé de questions sans que ça ne cesse, pourtant, de me tracasser._

 _Il m'est difficile toutefois de croire que ces deux histoires, vieilles respectivement de soixante et vingt ans puissent avoir un rapport avec la mort de ma sœur. J'espère néanmoins que vous, avec les moyens du monde magique, pourrez y voir plus clair. Je n'ose vous demander ce service mais, néanmoins, j'aimerais être au courant de vos investigations. Un décès est une chose horrible mais ne pas savoir pourquoi est encore pire._

 _Si d'aventure, votre chemin vous menait en France, je serais ravie de vous accueillir._

 _Arisha_ _Cвет_


	4. Une aventure

On va faire un truc, je vais arrêter de m'excuser à chaque début de chapitre parce que visiblement ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir des délais impossibles. Vous savez que je n'ai pas internet depuis des mois et que je le vis bien ? Bref, à tous ceux qui se souviennent de Dom et Gemma, **bonne lecture,** les autres c'est dommage va falloir tout recommencer aha !

Et un grand merci à **Mlle Point de Côte** pour sa correction et, dans une moindre mesure, **Barbiemustdie** pour m'avoir ... "encouragé" à poster ! Et **MERCI à** **vous** pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent :)

* * *

 _C'est comme ça, en perdant une illusion un jour qu'on devient tout autre le lendemain, et que plus rien n'est semblable._

 _Yves Theriault_

* * *

 _Azkaban, le 14 octobre_

Julia Perkins glissa les mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir et frissonna, n'osant relever la tête vers l'édifice qui la surplombait et préférant regarder ses pieds qui tanguaient au rythme des coups de barque de l'homme qui les menait vers la prison des sorciers. Azkaban avait beau avoir été débarrassée des Détraqueurs après la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui, remplacés par des gardiens aguerris, elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'en rapprochaient.

N'eut été l'enquête sur la mystérieuse potion qui piétinait, jamais elle n'aurait accepté d'y mettre les pieds. Seule présence rassurante sur cette barque minuscule, Dennis Crivey qui l'accompagnait, le visage légèrement verdâtre.

Ils finirent par mettre pied à terre sur un ponton bancal et la jeune femme tenta de garder contenance, le vent froid qui lui fouettait le visage ne l'aidant pas vraiment. Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement en retrouvant la terre ferme.

\- Quelle horreur, chuchota Dennis, lui non plus n'ayant pas l'air très rassuré. Je déteste les bateaux. Pourquoi ne peut-on pas transplaner jusqu'ici ?

\- Peut-être pour que les prisonniers ne s'échappent pas ?, railla Julia qui se sentait beaucoup mieux à présent qu'elle avait les deux pieds bien ancrés sur le sol.

\- Suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire jusqu'au poste de contrôle, fit le gardien en interrompant leur conversation. Surtout, ne vous éloignez pas du sentier.

Les deux collègues suivirent au pas l'homme ventripotent qui marchait d'un pas ferme et empruntèrent un chemin à peine assez large pour une personne menue, entourée par des arbres à l'aspect effrayant. Dennis déchira son pantalon en se prenant les pieds dans des ronces ; il s'était décalé pour éviter une branche menaçante. Dès lors, plus personne ne s'aventura à quitter le chemin, malgré les obstacles réguliers.

Ils arrivèrent finalement aux pieds de la prison et Julia laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise. L'avancée de l'édifice de pierre se composait de deux meurtrières surplombées de lourds barreaux et, au bout de quatre marches décharnées, d'une ouverture béante. Alors qu'il était évident qu'une porte aurait dû se trouver devant elle, il n'y avait rien.

\- N'ayez pas d'inquiétude, lui fit le gardien en remarquant son air interloqué. Un sort perpétuel a été installé à l'entrée et empêche la pose d'un quelconque matériau. Lorsque vous allez entrer, vous allez avoir une sensation étrange mais c'est tout à fait normal. C'est pour vérifier si vous n'avez pas pris de Polynectar ou si vous n'êtes pas soumis à un quelconque sortilège de magie noire.

Julia et Dennis suivirent les directives du gardien avec un peu d'appréhension mais tout se passa pour le mieux. Il avait raison, la sensation n'était pas agréable, c'était un peu comme passer à travers un fantôme et cela procura de nombreux frissons aux Langues-de-Plomb. Leur guide, qui était resté sur le seuil, leur expliqua qu'un de ses collègues allait prendre le relais et que quelqu'un allait les accueillir.

Il s'éloignait à peine qu'un autre gardien fit son apparition dans le hall épuré où ils se trouvaient. Après avoir vérifié leurs identités, il leur apprit qu'ils allaient être fouillés, car le sortilège ne détectait pas les armes moldus. Il les invita à les suivre dans une pièce à leur droite, qui ne comportait qu'une chaise sur laquelle était posée une boîte en fer forgé. Une jeune femme fit son apparition à son tour et ce fut elle qui fouilla Julia qui détesta ça. Une fois prouvé qu'ils n'avaient aucune arme, moldue ou sorcière sur eux, on leur prit leur baguette qu'on déposa dans la boîte en fer.

\- Nous vous les rendrons à la sortie, fit la jeune gardienne, la boîte dans les mains. N'ayez pas d'inquiétude. Esteban va vous conduire au parloir.

Le dénommé Esteban les fit retourner dans le couloir et ils passèrent une deuxième porte, au fond du hall. Julia fut soulagée lorsque le gardien les mena dans une salle quelques mètres plus loin, elle qui avait redouté tout le trajet de devoir passer devant les cellules. Au final, tout avait été pensé pour que les visiteurs ne rencontrent pas les prisonniers et c'était mieux ainsi.

La salle était petite, exiguë et séparée en deux par une large vitre de verre où deux chaises les attendaient. Un trou dans cette vitre leur permettrait de parler et d'être entendu par Günter Wiertz. Le gardien leur apprit ensuite qu'il allait participer à cette entrevue, pour leur sécurité, même s'ils ne risquaient pas grand-chose, la vitre étant magiquement protégée et l'ancien Auror n'ayant aucun moyen de les entendre.

\- C'est la procédure, expliqua-t-il devant leurs mines fâchées.

Nul n'avait le droit de se mêler des affaires du Département des Mystères mais puisque que telle était la procédure, ils n'eurent pas le choix et Esteban se planta au fond de la pièce, le dos bien droit.

Dennis et Julia eurent à peine le temps de se lancer un regard éloquent que la porte située de l'autre côté de la vitre de verre s'ouvrit. Et Wiertz entra, encadré par deux hommes costauds. La jeune femme réprima un frisson. Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir son portrait dans la presse et dans le dossier volumineux que lui avait confié Harry Potter mais l'homme était beaucoup plus impressionnant en vrai. Grand et carré, il n'était pas pour autant ventripotent. Sa chevelure rousse encadrait son visage rectangulaire et ses yeux étaient dissimulés par des lunettes de l'ancien temps, en cul de bouteille. Son regard s'attarda sur son menton proéminent et sa bouche sévère et épaisse. Rouge comme le sang, elle dissimulait deux rangées de dents blanches, aux canines aiguisées, un peu comme un loup. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle l'imagina plus fondre sur ses victimes pour les vider de leur sang plutôt que de leurs os. Il avait l'air fou, plus que sur les photos et elle fut pleinement satisfaite de la présence rassurante de Dennis.

Les gardiens firent asseoir Wiertz sur la chaise de l'autre côté de la vitre et, dissimulant son appréhension, Julia s'assit face à lui, suivie de près par Dennis. En relevant la tête, elle se rendit compte que Wiertz la dévisageait froidement, semblant analyser chacun de ses attributs, de ses longs cheveux roux au creux de sa poitrine. Elle lui lança un regard froid et, elle l'espérait, calme.

\- Les Aurors ont bien changé, susurra l'homme alors que les deux gardiens se décalaient jusqu'au fond de la pièce. De mon temps, jamais une femme n'aurait pu prétendre à ce poste.

Il avait un accent dur, bien Allemand, et une manière mesquine de lui signifier qu'il considérait sa présence comme un affront à sa personne.

\- Votre temps est révolu Günter Wiertz. D'ailleurs, vous n'êtes plus Auror, lui rappela-t-elle avec un sourire narquois, se gardant bien de lui révéler qu'elle était une Langue-de-Plomb.

Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure méthode pour commencer leur entretien et le mettre en confiance mais elle n'allait pas se laisser insulter sans rien dire. De toute façon, elle était secrètement convaincue que leur présence ici était inutile, que le monstre qui se tenait devant elle ne parlerait pas.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé être Auror, murmura-t-il, les yeux soudainement brillants.

\- Venons-en au fait, si vous le voulez bien, les interrompit Dennis. Nous voudrions vous interroger sur …

\- J'ai déjà tout dit à vos collègues. J'ai été entraîné contre mon gré dans cette histoire. Je n'ai jamais voulu assassiner ce jeune homme, on m'y a forcé.

L'homme afficha un visage repentant qui fit froid dans le dos à Julia. Il y avait un tel contraste entre ses paroles et son air impassible qu'elle se demanda comment il avait pu apitoyer tout un jury et n'être enfermé à Azkaban que pour dix ans. Cela n'aurait tenu qu'à elle, elle l'aurait laissé pourrir ici à vie.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. Nous sommes convaincus que vous regrettez votre geste et, de ce fait, que vous voudrez bien nous aider à retrouver vos complices au plus vite, lâcha Dennis, pas plus convaincu qu'elle par ses paroles et cherchant seulement à l'amadouer.

\- Bien entendu.

Bien sûr que non, voulait-il dire mais l'Allemand ne pouvait décemment pas leur rire au nez après ses paroles faussement repentantes. Julia, qui avait, entre-temps, repris un air impassible, en profita pour appuyer les paroles de son collègue.

\- Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser sur la fameuse potion que vous prépariez en secret à Poudlard. Vous avez admis avoir donné l'accès à vos complices à Poudlard et, si vous n'en n'êtes pas l'instigateur, vous avez assisté à la confection de cette potion et, sûrement, surpris quelques bribes de conversation. Que pouvez-vous nous dire là-dessus ? A quoi servait-elle ? _A quoi servira-t-elle_ ?, répéta-t-elle en appuyant ses paroles.

\- Nous n'avons pas été présentés je crois ?

Un silence pesant suivit ses paroles. Dennis lança un regard à Julia, pour lui demander la marche à suivre. Révéler leurs identités à Wiertz n'avait jamais été dans leurs plans. Néanmoins, allaient-ils prendre le risque de le braquer ? De perdre une bribe d'information qui pourrait leur être précieuse pour la suite ? Julia décida que non.

\- Je suis Julia Perkins. Et voici Dennis Crivey.

\- Crivey … votre nom me dit quelque chose.

\- Il ne devrait pas, je suis d'origine moldue.

Wiertz n'eut aucune réaction, contrairement au moment où il avait remarqué la présence féminine qu'incarnait Julia. L'air de ne pas attendre plus d'explication, il se tourna vers cette dernière et sourit d'un air carnassier.

\- Quant à vous …

\- Voulez-vous bien vous concentrer sur l'objet de cet entretien ? l'interrompit la jeune femme.

\- Lerzov et Koch n'ont pas jugé utile de me tenir au courant de leur plan. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas assisté à toute la confection de la potion, ce qui explique pourquoi je n'ai pas remarqué que cette bande de gamins avait recommencé à nous espionner. Dans le cas contraire, j'aurais bien sûr tenté de les détourner de cet intérêt pour nous.

\- Bien entendu, approuva Julia. Mais, je suis persuadée que vous saviez ce qui se trouvait dans cette potion. Certains ingrédients n'ont pu vous échapper. Des os humains ne se dissimulent pas comme ça.

Wiertz la fixa froidement, comme s'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle lui assène cette vérité. Il parut réfléchir longuement, à ce qu'il pouvait dévoiler et ce qu'il ne pouvait pas.

\- Effectivement, peu après les premières agressions, les os de ces élèves ont été rajoutés à la potion.

\- Pour les secondes, v… ils avaient trouvé un moyen de prélever une quantité négligeable d'os, tellement négligeable que personne n'a rien vu, n'est-ce pas ?

Le silence éloquent de Wiertz arracha un sourire satisfait à Julia qui félicita mentalement Dennis pour ses déductions.

\- Mais je ne sais rien sur sa finalité, répéta l'ancien Auror.

\- Nous vous croyons, mentit Julia. Où avez-vous rencontré Lerzov et Koch ? En Allemagne ? En Russie ?

Sa question eut le mérite de paraître déstabiliser l'homme. A vrai dire, son instinct lui dictait de s'éloigner de cette mystérieuse potion. De lui poser des questions en apparence anodines mais qui avaient leur importance. Enfin, _peut-être_. Elle ne savait pas vraiment mais tout était bon à prendre.

\- En Allemagne, répondit-il après quelques secondes de silence. En Bavière.

Julia en conclut que c'était en Russie, contrairement à ce qu'il prétendait, convaincu qu'il leur mentait. C'était peut-être son regard, qui s'était assombri quelques centièmes de secondes ou sa bouche rouge sang qui s'était froncée dans un rictus, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle était persuadée qu'il mentait.

\- Comment ?

\- Par hasard, ce sont eux qui m'ont abordé.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je croyais que nous parlions de cette potion ?

Il se sentait visiblement mal-à-l'aise et Julia eut un instant l'impression d'avoir repris le dessus et acquis la supériorité qu'elle se devait d'avoir sur lui. Elle se souviendrait plus tard de ce moment et comprendrait qu'il avait prémédité son coup depuis le début.

\- Nous en parlons. Que vous ont-ils dit ?, reprit Dennis en suivant l'intuition de Julia, même s'il n'était pas sûr de comprendre totalement sa manière de procéder.

\- Je ne sais plus … Ils m'ont parlé d'une étude expérimentale. Vous avez lu mon dossier non ? J'ai refusé et ils ont menacé ma famille.

\- Votre sœur c'est ça ?

\- Et ma nièce, rajouta-t-il.

Mentalement, Julia nota cette information. Bien entendu, les Aurors avaient déjà sûrement interrogé la famille de Wiertz en large et en travers mais leurs recherches étaient axées sur Lerzov et Koch, pas sur la potion. Et cela changeait tout car ils n'avaient peut-être pas posé les bonnes questions.

\- Avaient-ils déjà parlé de Boleslava _Cвет_ avant ?, demanda Julia, tout en sachant pertinemment la réponse.

Weasley et Lysenko avaient mentionné avoir entendu ce nom à travers la porte de la salle qu'elles espionnaient. Le visage de Wiertz se ferma un peu plus et il ne put qu'acquiescer.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Moi je crois que si.

\- Je vous dis que non !

Il avait haussé le ton, signe qu'il s'énervait. Le sourire de Julia s'accentua et, étonnement, les lèvres de Wiertz s'étirèrent aussi, comme s'il tentait de refléter son visage tel un miroir à travers la vitre de verre. Il se pencha un peu en avant et l'un des gardiens lui ordonna de reculer. Il ne sembla même pas l'entendre.

\- Vous m'emmerdez _Julia Perkins_ , si tel est votre nom.

\- Je vous l'ai dit en …

\- Oh, je ne doute pas que vous vous appeliez réellement ainsi maintenant. Mais, il fut une époque où ce n'était pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Assez !

Julia rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et ses yeux se plissèrent tandis que ses mains agrippaient nerveusement ses genoux. La conversation prenait une tournure qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Les gardiens, face à la désobéissance de Wiertz qui ne s'était pas reculé comme ordonné quelques secondes plus tôt, se précipitèrent vers lui et l'agrippèrent par les épaules, déclarant l'entretien terminé.

\- On n'oublie pas un aussi beau visage même après tant d'années, ricana Wiertz alors qu'il se faisait traîner en arrière par les deux hommes. Surtout quand il fait l'objet d'une recherche prioritaire pour tous les bureaux d'Aurors Européens pendant si longtemps … Vous étiez mineure n'est-ce pas, à l'époque ?

Et puis, il éclata de rire, un rire un peu dément qui raidit Julia. Elle sentit la main de Dennis Crivey se poser sur son épaule, se voulant rassurant mais rien n'y fit. Cet homme avait réveillé ses pires démons, ses erreurs de jeunesse.

Le retour en barque ne fut pas aussi désagréable que l'aller. Julia, perdue dans ses pensées, se remémorait ce qu'elle avait mis tant d'ardeur à oublier quelques années plus tôt. Cette fille naïve, perdue, crédule et surtout amoureuse du mauvais garçon. Elle avait fui, tout quitté pour lui. Ses parents, sa sœur. Lâchement abandonné. Mais on ne s'enfuyait pas aussi facilement d'une telle famille. Sa tête avait été longtemps placardée sur tous les murs du monde sorcier avant que l'affaire ne se tasse. Cela avait été si facile grâce à l'aide de son ex-mari. Une nouvelle identité, un nouveau pays, un travail … l'ivresse, le bonheur. Cela n'avait pas duré. Alors oui, Perkins était son troisième nom après son nom de jeune fille et celui marital, mais il serait le dernier. Celui qu'elle s'était choisi.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans des états pareils, lui conseilla Dennis en débarquant sur le bord du rivage.

Au loin, Azkaban n'était plus qu'un point noir au milieu de la mer d'huile. Le vent était toujours aussi fort, contrastant avec la mer, calme. Bien sûr Dennis était au courant de son passé, tout le monde l'avait été quand elle avait décidé de sortir de l'ombre. Quand elle n'avait plus eut le choix. Mais, comme tout le monde, il avait eu la délicatesse de ne jamais en parler. Mais elle savait qu'il savait parce qu'il acceptait de la laisser traiter tous les hommes d'enfoirés avec Rosalyn Kennedy.

\- Il m'a prise par surprise, murmura Julia.

\- Je sais, répondit-il avec un sourire réconfortant. Je crois qu'on a besoin d'un verre.

\- De plusieurs verres plutôt.

oOoOoOoOoOo

 _Londres, le 15 octobre_

\- Tu vas où ?

\- Cardiff.

Dominique Weasley ignora l'exclamation interloquée de Gemma Lysenko et fourra un deuxième tee-shirt dans le sac-à-dos posé n'importe comment sur le canapé de l'appartement des deux jeunes filles. On était samedi et elle aurait aimé dormir jusqu'au lundi suivant, mais, malheureusement ce n'était pas possible.

\- Mais … tu ne peux pas partir à Cardiff maintenant ! Tu dois … Pourquoi Cardiff d'ailleurs ? Y'a quoi là-bas ?

Sans répondre, Dominique fit léviter une photographie froissée vers son amie et cette dernière l'attrapa prestement. Leehter la lui avait confiée quelques semaines avant et elle avait repoussé l'échéance. D'abord, parce qu'elle n'avait pas le temps. Son supérieur avait très mal pris sa tentative de rébellion et, à présent, en plus de lui confier toute sa paperasse, il l'emmenait avec lui au Magenmagot dès qu'il avait une séance. Cela représentait des journées de près de quinze heures pour Dominique qui avait déjà loupé deux rendez-vous avec son Médicomage. Si sa mère avait été au courant -la majorité avait _vraiment_ beaucoup d'avantages-, elle aurait transplané illico presto à Londres pour lui tirer les oreilles, malade ou pas.

Elle oubliait même de prendre ses nombreux médicaments mais, pour l'instant, cela ne lui avait pas porté préjudice. En parlant d'eux, elle fourra plusieurs fioles dans son sac, assez pour tenir jusqu'au lendemain.

\- Mais c'est le week-end ! Et on avait dit qu'on irait à la Grande Bibliothèque !

Pour enquêter sur cette foutue potion. N'importe quoi. Les deux agents spéciaux qui leur avaient rendu visite étaient déjà sur le coup et ils étaient beaucoup plus intelligents qu'elle, elle n'en doutait pas, contrairement à Gemma qui lui avait relaté sa deuxième rencontre avec Perkins.

\- Cela fait deux fois que Leehter me reproche de ne pas avoir retrouvé ce foutu volatile ! Et comme il parait évident que je ne peux pas m'en occuper pendant la semaine et bien j'ai trouvé une solution.

\- Tu pourrais y aller la semaine prochaine.

\- C'est vraiment important.

\- Ce que je te demande aussi.

\- Tu peux très bien y aller toute seule. Je ne te serai d'aucune utilité. Écoute, j'ai pas envie de merder sur cette affaire, même s'il ne s'agit que d'un stupide hibou. Leehter m'attend au tournant.

Malgré tout, l'ancienne Serdaigle avait réussi à la faire culpabiliser. Une partie d'elle hésita à envoyer valser son sac à dos, prêt pour un séjour de deux jours dans l'ouest de l'Angleterre, surtout que les seuls souvenirs qu'elle avait de Cardiff n'étaient pas très joyeux. La maladroite que pouvait être Camille Teyssier avait trébuché sur un obstacle invisible, poussant Dominique dans une mer agitée et glacée. Elle avait failli se noyer et n'avait dû son salut qu'aux réflexes de son père. Ah, elle s'en souviendrait longtemps de ses vacances d'été de troisième année ! Elle avait été ensuite malade pendant trois jours et ses parents avaient écourté leur séjour.

Lysenko n'insista pas mais Dominique se rendit vite compte qu'elle lui en voulait. Pas qu'elle soit particulièrement Psychomage, Gemma boudait sur le canapé, les lèvres pincées et les bras croisés autour de sa taille, comme à chaque fois que les choses n'allaient pas dans son sens.

\- Tu y vas comment ? grogna-t-elle.

\- Transplanage. J'ai pas le temps de prendre le train. Aller, à demain.

Gemma ne répondit pas et Dominique leva les yeux au ciel. Au final, cela l'arrangeait bien, elle n'était pas obligée de lui dire au revoir, elle qui détestait les embrassades souvent gênantes. L'ancienne Serdaigle n'avait qu'à bouder, c'était encore ce qu'elle faisait de mieux.

Sachant pertinemment qu'elle était injuste et que son amie était seulement terriblement fatiguée et déprimée, Dominique ferma les yeux et ressentit immédiatement la désagréable sensation du transplanage. A son arrivée, elle dût s'appuyer contre un mur pour ne pas tomber.

Elle avait planifié son transplanage depuis deux jours et savait donc où elle se trouvait même si l'endroit avait un peu changé en cinq ans. L'unique rue sorcière de Cardiff n'avait jamais été très animée ou même très intéressante, mais elle avait l'avantage de ne pas l'obliger à transplaner côté moldu et se faire repérer.

La jeune Weasley reprit ses esprits et, d'un coup d'œil, trouva le petit hôtel repéré la vieille dans le bottin sorcier. Elle se dépêcha d'aller réserver une chambre, même si elle se rendit très vite compte, qu'en cette saison, il était désert. Après avoir réglé les quelques mornilles qu'elle devait à une toute petite sorcière avec un œil de verre et emprunté un plan de la ville à cette dernière, elle ressortit.

Le temps était humide, un peu frais, mais il ne pleuvait pas et Dominique ne put qu'en remercier Merlin lorsque, trois heures plus tard, elle se retrouva à errer dans le quartier moldu, complètement perdue. Il était plus de midi lorsqu'elle trouva la coquette maison de Mr et Mrs Davron, les heureux propriétaires de Bobby le hibou. Un peu énervée à cause du temps perdu, les coups portés sur la porte par la jeune Weasley furent très secs.

Un couple de charmants vieillards lui ouvrirent, tout sourire et parurent heureux de la trouver là lorsqu'elle expliqua venir de la part de Leehter. Ils l'invitèrent à entrer et à s'asseoir, lui proposèrent un jus de fruits, la forcèrent à accepter un cookie -est-ce que toutes les personnes âgées croient vraiment que les jeunes ne savent pas se nourrir tout seuls ?- et l'entretien put commencer.

C'était stupide et elle se sentait mal à l'aise de poser des questions sur un hibou comme en parlant d'un humain. En plus, ces volatiles, véritables cartes ambulantes, ne se perdaient jamais. S'il n'était jamais rentré de chez la sœur de Mrs Devon, dans le Nord de la Belgique, c'est qu'il avait dû lui arriver quelque chose. Soit il avait été attaqué par plus gros rapace que lui, soit il avait suivi une femelle un peu trop entreprenante. Point.

Mais Dominique avait tout prévu. Pour retrouver Bobby et, non pas satisfaire ses propriétaires mais Leehter qui ne la croyait même pas capable d'une chose aussi simple, elle avait fouillé dans ses vieux manuels de Sortilèges et trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.

\- Est-ce que vous avez une plume de Bobby ?, demanda-t-elle alors que Mrs Devon s'épanchait un peu trop à son goût sur l'amour qu'elle portait à son hibou. Dans sa cage par exemple ?

Est-ce qu'elle vantait les mérites d'Eliott, l'affreux chien qu'elle possédait, elle ? Non. Heureusement, cela suffit pour interrompre le long monologue de la petite vieille et elle quitta la pièce en trottinant, ne revenant que quelques minutes plus tard, une longue plume blanche tachetée de noir dans ses mains, la serrant comme si c'était le Saint Graal.

\- Prenez-en soin, lui demanda Mr Devon, les larmes aux yeux.

La jeune Weasley se retint de ne pas lever les siens au ciel et prit donc la plume avec précaution. Elle sortit une carte de son sac à dos, pas celle que lui avait confiée sa logeuse mais une moins précise mais qui avait l'avantage de détailler tous les pays d'Europe. Bobby avait disparu sur le trajet Cardiff - Andenne, dans la province de Namur. Elle était persuadée qu'elle le trouverait entre ses deux points, si son sortilège fonctionnait.

Le principe était simple et ne fonctionnait que sur les animaux magiques. La magie les imprégnait de la même façon qu'un sorcier mais elle était beaucoup moins présente dans ces derniers. Là où elle protégeait les sorciers de ce genre de sortilèges, les animaux ne pouvaient pas s'en défendre.

\- _Ubi est_ !, prononça-t-elle lentement en agitant sa baguette sur la plume de l'animal qui s'éleva dans les airs avant de retomber mollement. _Ubi est_ !

Le deuxième essai fut le bon et la plume glissa doucement au-dessus de la carte qu'elle avait pris soin de déplier quelques secondes plus tôt, sous les yeux ébahis de Mr et Mrs Devon. Si la plume réagissait correctement au sortilège, elle viendrait se placer au-dessus de l'endroit où se trouvait le hibou. Ce n'était pas très précis et n'indiquait qu'un périmètre plus ou moins vaste mais quand elle se dirigea vers le sud-ouest de l'Angleterre, Dominique fut certaine qu'il n'avait …

\- … pas quitté Cardiff !

\- Oh, pauvre chéri, gémit Mrs Devon, pauvre petit Bobby à sa maman. Il doit être blessé ou mort ou …

\- Chérie, calme-toi, lui conseilla son mari.

Dominique le remercia intérieurement : elle n'aurait pas aimé secouer Mrs Devon comme un prunier pour lui faire retrouver ses esprits. Et puis, elle, cela l'arrangeait bien que ce foutu volatile soit dans le coin. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas besoin de traverser la Manche à cause de lui.

Elle déplia la deuxième carte, celle de Cardiff cette fois, et répéta l'opération. La plume s'envola doucement et vint se poser sur un quartier de la ville que même elle reconnaissait vaguement. C'était l'endroit où elle était tombée à l'eau quelques années plus tôt à cause de Camille Teyssier et sa maladresse.

\- Qu'est-ce que votre hibou ferait au port ?, marmonna-t-elle tout en se doutant bien que les deux petits vieux ne pourraient pas répondre à ses interrogations. Enfin, en tout cas, maintenant je sais qu'il n'est pas bien loin. Je peux vous emprunter la plume ?

Mrs Devon s'en sépara avec émotion et Dominique dut promettre de la lui ramener dès le lendemain. Elle fut très heureuse de quitter les deux personnes âgées, sa patience commençant vraiment à arriver à terme. Ah, si elle avait pu étrangler Leehter dans son sommeil pour avoir osé l'humilier de la sorte, elle ne se serait pas gênée. En attendant, plus vite elle retrouverait ce maudit piaf, plus vite elle rentrerait chez elle.

Sur le chemin du port, Dominique s'acheta un sandwich car son ventre commençait à lui faire mal et elle n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille. Une fois repue, la jeune fille se demanda comment elle allait pouvoir fouiller tout un secteur de plusieurs hectares en deux jours.

\- Réfléchis, grogna-t-elle pour elle-même. Tu veux rentrer chez toi et, pour cela, faut que tu trouves cet oiseau stupide.

Un gamin qui courrait après son ballon près d'elle la regarda d'un drôle d'air, la prenant pour une folle et retourna vers sa mère en braillant. Elle n'y fit même pas attention. La solution était tellement logique qu'elle avait failli passer à côté. A la base, elle n'avait récupéré la plume de Bobby que pour la comparer à un éventuel hibou qu'elle pourrait trouver mais maintenant c'était une évidence qu'elle devait lui appliquer à nouveau _l'Ubi Est_. Si le sortilège pouvait rapprocher de l'animal recherché par un plan, il pouvait sans doute ramener cette plume à Bobby s'il était dans le coin. Sans se préoccuper de la mère et de son fils, moldus tous les deux, qui la regardaient, elle sortit sa baguette et appliqua à nouveau le sortilège dessus.

La mère et le fils prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste.

La plume se mit à voleter devant Dominique qui, à ce moment-là, se souvint qu'elle n'était pas dans un quartier sorcier et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on la voit. Elle fit donc de son mieux pour dissimuler la plume, marchant près d'elle, la touchant presque pour rester discrète.

Le port de Cardiff en lui-même n'était pas très grand. Un grand ponton central en desservait plusieurs autres où étaient amarrés de nombreux bateaux, voiliers et quelques rares yachts. Face à ce paysage estival, il y avait quelques marchands de glaces et d'autres boutiques moldues qui laissaient plus ou moins sceptique la jeune Weasley. Plus loin, et c'est par là-bas que la mena la plume, se trouvait le coin " _commercial_ " du port : des immenses containers, des bateaux de transit, des moldus dans des engins étranges, des dockers, des pécheurs. Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde en pleine journée et, plusieurs fois, Dominique fut obligée d'annuler le sortilège sur la plume pour ne pas plus se faire repérer.

A force d'efforts répétés et d'obstination, elle se retrouva dans un quartier, un peu en contrebas du port, où des habitations noires et sales se dressaient devant elle, collées les unes aux autres. Elle s'aperçut immédiatement que ce n'était ni un endroit touristique, ni commercial mais sûrement quelques-uns des logements des pêcheurs, vraisemblablement assez pauvres. La plume se mit à vibrer lorsqu'elle passa devant l'une d'elle et Dominique fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que Bobby foutrait ici ?

La maison, sur deux étages, était un peu différente des autres demeures car elle était séparée d'elles par un haut mur de pierre fissuré. Tous ses autres attributs étaient semblables : des fenêtres aux volets autrefois sûrement rouges et maintenant marrons défraîchis, des fenêtres aux vitres sales et deux marches menant à la porte d'entrée.

\- J'peux vous aider ?, s'enquit une voix derrière elle.

Dominique sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à un homme entre deux âges dont la mine ne lui inspira qu'une confiance sommaire de prime abord. La barbe mal rasée, les yeux cernés, le visage sale, l'homme portait des vêtements de moldus sous un grand ciré bleu. Pipe en bouche, il regardait Dominique d'un sale air et elle comprit qu'il ne devait pas voir souvent des touristes dans ce coin-là.

\- Non, non, c'est bon, murmura-t-elle. J'me suis perdue.

\- Faut pas trop traîner ici.

Elle prit son conseil pour un avertissement et elle hocha la tête avant de faire demi-tour, marchant à grands pas. Néanmoins, elle ne quitta pas pour autant le quartier d'habitations et s'arrêta dès qu'elle fut sûre que l'homme était hors de sa vue. Adossée à un mur, elle réfléchit à toute vitesse. Elle ne pouvait croire que le hibou se trouvait ici mais pourtant le sortilège ne pouvait pas mentir. Il fallait qu'elle rentre dans cette maison pour récupérer Bobby.

Bordel, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux pour une Poufsouffle comme elle ! Et puis, pénétrer chez quelqu'un sans son autorisation ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Si elle avait eu le choix, elle aurait transplané chez elle sans attendre. Mais dans ce cas, elle s'exposait aux railleries habituelles de Leehter envers elle lorsqu'elle rentrerait bredouille.

Un bruit de pas derrière elle la fit sursauter et la jeune fille se retourna vivement, le poing serré sur sa baguette. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un produit de son imagination mais elle fut persuadée d'avoir vu quelque chose. Un mouvement, un froissement de cape, elle ne savait pas trop bien. Une impression gênante que quelqu'un l'observait. Comme à Edimbourg. Elle ne l'avait pas dit à Gemma à ce moment-là mais, en sortant de chez Joshua Akens, elle avait bel et bien cru voir une silhouette capuchonnée de l'autre côté de la rue. Cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes et elle avait oublié cette histoire. Mais là aussi, elle se montait sûrement la tête. Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un la suivrait ?

Dominique secoua la tête : il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur Bobby et tout de suite. Un coup d'œil dans la rue adjacente lui apprit que l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré un peu plus tôt n'était plus là. Parfait. La main toujours bien serrée autour de sa baguette, la jeune fille retourna devant la maison suspecte en jetant des coups d'œil autour d'elle. L'endroit était désert.

L'air de rien, elle monta les deux marches devant la porte et murmura _Alohomora_ à voix basse. Rien ne se produisit et elle crut que son sortilège avait échoué en tentant de faire basculer la poignée. Au bout de trois tentatives elle comprit que si elle ne parvenait à déverrouiller la porte c'est parce qu'on lui avait appliqué un sortilège de protection. Et si on avait fait une telle chose c'était que des sorciers vivaient là. Dans ce coin pourri de Cardiff, à des miles du quartier sorcier. Non, au final, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette histoire.

Elle avisa le mur longeant la maison jusqu'à sa voisine et qui devait bien faire trois mètres de haut, juste à côté d'elle et hésita un instant seulement. Après tout, qu'elle rentre par la porte ou par le jardin, cela restait une violation de la propriété privée.

Et, après avoir vérifié que personne ne traînait dans la rue et qu'on ne l'observait pas par une fenêtre, Dominique commença à escalader le mur. La chose était rendue possible par les quelques pierres qui en sortaient, menaçant de tomber. Sa bonne forme physique ne l'empêcha pas de s'égratigner le coude en arrivant en haut et elle grimaça en remarquant les quelques gouttes de sang qui lui avaient tâché la peau.

Elle se laissa ensuite tomber lestement de l'autre côté, dans ce qui semblait être une cour délabrée. Nulle trace de fleurs, d'herbe comme à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, seulement des graviers et des orties. Au fond de la cour, se trouvait une petite bâtisse bétonnée, de la taille d'un abri de jardin comme en possédait son oncle Percy et qui servait à satisfaire la créativité de sa cousine Lucy, et qui l'attira immédiatement. Malheureusement, elle aussi était fermée à clé et verrouillée par des protections trop puissantes pour un Alohomora. Ne se souciant alors plus de l'endroit où elle se trouvait, ne pensant même pas qu'on pourrait la surprendre, la jeune fille lança un Flipendo.

Aussi bien exécuté que ceux que lui avait appris à faire Wiertz. La porte de l'abri vola en éclat et la mâchoire de Dominique faillit se décrocher.

A l'intérieur, l'endroit était presque aussi grand que la salle des archives de Detect'Tout. Il était évident qu'on s'était donné beaucoup de mal pour le dissimuler. Mais le pire restait le bruit. Hululement, caquètements, aboiements et autres bruits non identifiés et qui menaçaient de lui crever les tympans alors qu'elle n'avait rien entendu lorsqu'elle était dans la cour, ce qui lui paraissait maintenant impossible. L'odeur était tellement nauséabonde qu'elle dût se forcer à respirer par la bouche et regretta de ne pas connaître la formule du sortilège Têtenbulle qui lui aurait été bien utile à ce moment-là. Autour d'elle, il y avait des dizaines, peut-être une centaine, de cages de tailles différentes, empilées les unes aux autres.

Dominique fit quelques pas et, vers sa droite, remarqua un étrange animal dans la première. Petite, poilu, la bête avait des défenses aussi grandes que ses bras et la fit sursauter en grognant lorsqu'elle se rapprocha. En se détournant elle remarqua un grand Faucon dans une deuxième cage.

Tout cet endroit était peuplé de créatures magiques. En voulant retrouver un stupide hibou, Dominique avait sans nul doute mis la main sur un trafic de grande envergure.

Elle en était arrivée à cette conclusion lorsqu'elle ressentit un choc au dos, suivit d'une douleur intense. Paniquée, paralysée, la jeune fille se sentit glisser lentement en avant sur le sol et atterrir violemment sur le nez et la joue gauche. La douleur fut telle que sa vue se brouilla, son esprit s'effaça et elle tomba dans les pommes. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut une paire de souliers noirs.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Sainte Mangouste, le 16 octobre_

\- Grrrmph …

\- T'es réveillée ? Hé, maman, elle est réveillée !

\- Ma chérie, ma chérie ? Tu m'entends ?

Malheureusement oui, songea Dominique en clignant doucement des paupières. Que faisaient sa mère et sa sœur à Cardiff, la dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était cet abri de jardin qui n'en était pas un et où quelqu'un l'avait surpris alors qu'elle n'avait rien à faire là.

Elle ne reconnut pas immédiatement les murs blancs épurés, occupée à dévisager Victoire et Fleur Weasley. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle avait l'habitude de leur visage mais aujourd'hui, leur ressemblance la frappa de plein fouet. Toutes deux avaient les traits tellement harmonieux et lisses, leur peau rosée faisait ressortir les yeux bleus caractéristiques de leur famille. Néanmoins, ceux de Victoire et sa mère, ainsi que ceux de Louis en y repensant, étaient plus clairs. Dominique, elle, avait les yeux de son père, de la même couleur que la mer en Cornouailles, lorsque la tempête approchait. Elle ressemblait beaucoup plus à son père qu'à sa mère d'ailleurs, leurs nez étaient semblables, même si le sien était bien évidemment plus féminin. Ses oreilles, légèrement collées à son visage étaient les mêmes qui la faisaient rire lorsqu'elle taquinait son père. Lorsqu'on regardait Victoire, on voyait Fleur, lorsqu'on regardait Dominique, on voyait Bill et Louis était un mélange des deux. Il n'y avait que sa chevelure blonde pour la distinguer de l'être tant admiré.

Où était son père ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas à Sainte-Mangouste avec les femmes de sa famille ? La jeune fille venait de reconnaître l'endroit pour y avoir passé deux semaines en juin et tant d'autres journées maussades plus jeunes.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Elle dût attendre plusieurs heures pour connaître la fin de sa mésaventure à Cardiff. Les Médicomages, prévenus par sa mère de son réveil, lui firent passer une myriade de tests composés de plusieurs sortilèges désagréables. On voulut lui faire avaler plusieurs potions et elle y réussit tant bien que mal, dérangée par une douleur sourde au nez. L'un des Médicomages lui expliqua qu'il avait été brisé dans sa chute ainsi que plusieurs dents de sa mâchoire. On s'appliquait à la remettre en état et c'était plus douloureux que grave. D'ici quelques jours, elle ne sentirait plus rien et son nez serait remis en état.

Quant au flou dans son esprit, qui la faisait se sentir nauséeuse, il était dû à un Stupéfix d'une telle puissance qu'il avait atteint ses poumons. Etant donné sa maladie, on préférait vérifier que tout allait bien. Cela arracha un sourire ironique à la jeune fille qui se reprit très vite : la douleur était encore pire lorsqu'elle étendait ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'elle put retrouver sa mère et sa sœur, le jour faiblissait et une grande fatigue s'était emprunte de la jeune fille. Dans sa chambre d'hôpital, les Weasley n'étaient pas seules. Il y avait aussi Gemma Lysenko qui était arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt, après la fin de sa journée au Chaudron Baveur. Cette dernière tenta de l'enlacer mais Dominique la repoussa faiblement. Avec sa maladresse, elle aurait été capable de lui casser l'autre côté de la mâchoire.

\- Tu as vraiment une sale tête, murmura Gemma en la relâchant.

\- Merci, répondit-elle en se laissant tomber sur son lit immaculé, aidée par Victoire. Ils ont dit que je pourrais sortir demain matin.

\- Demain matin ? Déjà ? s'exclama Fleur Weasley. C'est hors de question, je vais aller voir …

\- 'Man, gémit l'ancienne Poufsouffle. Je travaille demain moi. Oh merde, Cardiff ! Est-ce que quelqu'un a prévenu Sandy McCoyle ou Leehter ?

Etonnement, Fleur ne la reprit pas pour ses gros mots et échangea un regard inquiet avec Gemma Lysenko. Quant à Victoire, elle éclata de rire, attirant l'attention des autres sur elle.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire où est ma sœur ?, expliqua-t-elle en tapotant la tête de Dominique. Parce que celle que je connais sauterait de joie à l'idée d'un jour de repos.

\- Mais pas demain, rétorqua Dominique. Et puis, il faut …

\- Chérie, ils sont déjà au courant, lui expliqua sa mère. Ce sont les Aurors qui t'ont trouvée dans cette vieille maison de Cardiff grâce à un hibou anonyme. Ils t'ont tout de suite rapatriée à Sainte-Mangouste. Tu avais une carte de visite de l'Agence dans ta poche alors ils ont contacté Leehter pour vérifier ton identité. Quand ils ont su qui tu étais, ils ont prévenu Harry qui nous a appelé par cheminette … Tu n'imagines pas notre inquiétude ! Est-ce que tu vas donc cesser de fourrer ton nez partout ?

\- Mais je cherchais seulement un hibou, se justifia la jeune fille. Un stupide hibou !

\- Et tu es tombée sur Stencer et Smith ! Bravo ! Les Aurors les ont retrouvés saucissonnés dans l'une des cages qu'ils utilisaient pour garder les bêtes.

Hein ? Stencer et Smith ? Qui c'étaient ceux-là ? Devant l'air interloqué de Dominique, Victoire Weasley lui donna plus d'explications.

\- Ils sont recherchés par toutes les polices d'Europe depuis des mois. Tu ne lis jamais la Gazette ?

Non.

\- Des fois.

Quand Leehter la laissait quitter l'Agence avant vingt-heures. Elle fut étonnée d'apprendre que Lerzov et Koch n'étaient pas les seuls criminels recherchés par les Aurors sur tout le continent mais se trouva idiote en y pensant. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas le centre du monde et ce dernier continuait de tourner tandis qu'eux couraient toujours.

\- Ils gagnent leur vie en faisant du trafic d'animaux magiques. Tu sais, certains peuvent se revendre très chers. Il y avait même un couple de Nébulons verts!, expliqua Victoire comme si Dominique pouvait savoir ce que c'était. Harry a dit que c'était un sacré coup de filet et que, quand maman aurait fini de t'enguirlander pour avoir pris autant de risques, il viendrait te féliciter.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait, marmonna Dominique, soudainement désarçonnée. On m'a attaquée par surprise là-bas … il n'y avait que des cages et tous ces animaux …

Comment avait-elle pu s'en sortir si l'un de ces deux hommes, Stencer ou Smith, l'avait mise hors d'état de nuire en lui lançant un sortilège par derrière ? Elle fronça les sourcils, repensant au hibou anonyme envoyé aux Aurors. Ce n'était sûrement pas le fait des deux contrebandiers. Quelqu'un était arrivé après elle, les avait surpris et désarmés et prévenu les Aurors de sa présence là-bas ?

Quelque chose clochait dans cette explication. Plusieurs choses en fait. Qui ? Pourquoi ? Quel était l'intérêt pour cette personne de garder l'anonymat ? Etait-ce la personne qui la suivait ? Si tant est qu'elle existait vraiment, la jeune Weasley n'avait aucune certitude là-dessus.

\- Au fait, jeune fille, reprit Fleur en croisant les bras d'un air bizarrement féroce. On m'a dit que tu avais loupé tes deux derniers rendez-vous avec le Médicomage.

 _Et merde._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Orel, le 23 octobre_

\- Tu peux m'aider ?

Nella Flint releva le nez du Code des Sorciers qu'elle s'appliquait à apprendre par cœur depuis son entrée à l'université d'Orel. Son regard croisa celui d'une jeune fille au teint pâle, dissimulée sous un tablier mauve, une longue cuiller en bois à la main, qui venait de se glisser par l'entrebâillement de la porte et la regardait d'un air inquisiteur.

Holly McDouglas, d'un an son aînée, était une jeune fille calme et sage, au visage rebondi qui exprimait l'intelligence. Elle suivait une formation de maître des Potions et, chaque jour qui passait, tentait de vivre à fond sa passion. Lorsque Nella avait débarqué en Russie, dans ce pays et cette ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas, sans personne pour l'aider, elle avait été sa meilleure alliée. Patiemment, Holly l'avait prise sous son aile, lui montrant chaque recoin de l'université et les meilleurs endroits de la ville. Plus tard, lorsque l'ancienne Serdaigle avait émis des doutes quant à sa capacité à obtenir son diplôme, elle avait tenté de la faire changer d'avis et ce dernier avait été aussi important que celui de Wil.

\- J'arrive ! répondit chaleureusement la jolie blonde en refermant l'énorme manuel.

Énorme mais tellement passionnant ! Les lois des sorciers pouvaient être tellement compliquées qu'elle s'y perdait parfois mais mettait tout son cœur à cet apprentissage. Elle avait aussi remarqué quelques absurdités, des lois jamais abrogées et terriblement discriminantes. Par exemple, le divorce était toujours interdit chez les sorciers et, même si ce n'était pas le cas en pratique, il aurait suffi d'un mari ou d'une épouse perfectionniste pour tout chambouler. En cette belle après-midi d'octobre, la jeune fille était en train de se demander s'il y avait déjà eu des précédents en la matière et où trouver l'information.

La pause offerte par Holly fut néanmoins la bienvenue.

Nella fourra le Code des Sorciers dans son sac, qu'elle repoussa avec le pied dans un coin de la bibliothèque et descendit les escaliers derrière la jeune fille, arrivant dans la cuisine, le deuxième fief d'Holly après sa chambre qui lui servait aussi de laboratoire. _Blue Hill_ était une charmante demeure, appartenant aux parents fortunés de sa colocataire et qui avait été construite au début du siècle. On l'appelait ainsi à cause de ses volets bleus qui surplombaient un terrain de quelques mètres carrés, petit mais appréciable lorsque le temps s'y prêtait. La maison était bâtie sur deux niveaux. Le premier regroupait un large vestibule qui donnait directement sur un salon de style ancien, confortable mais peu attirant. On trouvait ensuite la cuisine, ouverte sur la salle à manger où se trouvait une table en pin de plusieurs mètres et pouvant accueillir bon nombre de convives. Généralement, Holly et Nella se contentaient de la table de la cuisine, plus chaleureuse. Cette dernière donnait sur une vaste véranda qui, elle-même, permettait d'accéder au véritable jardin, bien plus grand et dans lequel toutes sortes de plantes poussaient. Le temps avait été clément cette année-là et les deux filles venaient à peine de ranger les parasols et les transats.

On accédait au deuxième étage par un grand escalier de caractère. Les murs qui l'entouraient possédaient plusieurs renfoncements et un objet différent était posé sur chacun d'eux. On pouvait y trouver une statuette de chat du Congo, un strutoscope, une photo des parents d'Holly avec le roi de Tombouctou … Nella adorait s'attarder dans les escaliers, semblant découvrir quelque chose de nouveau à chaque fois.

Arrivée en haut, la première porte à droite desservait la bibliothèque, surprenante par sa taille. La pièce était entourée d'étagères de taille magistrale et on y trouvait de tout mais surtout des manuels de Potions et des romans moldus, une autre des passions d'Holly. Nella adorait étudier ici, soit dans l'un des deux fauteuils en cuir lorsqu'elle était plus détendue et sur la table de verre avant un examen.

Les trois autres portes du couloir menaient à trois chambres autrefois de taille et d'apparence identiques. Mais les anciens colocataires d'Holly, deux jeunes hommes qui avaient terminé leurs études l'année dernière, les avait tant et si bien personnalisées que les parents d'Holly n'avaient pas réussi à leur rendre leur aspect. Mais Nella aimait bien la sienne, bleue pâle, qui lui rappelait les couleurs de Serdaigle. La fenêtre donnait sur l'arrière de la maison et ses boiseries avaient été peintes en gris. La seule chose qu'elle détestait, c'étaient les posters des Canons de Chudley, dispersés un peu partout dans la pièce et qui gâchaient son charme. L'ancien colocataire avait dû les coller avec de la glue perpétuelle car il était impossible de les enlever.

Mais c'était toujours mieux que la chambre qu'occupait Nott et que Nella avait eu l'occasion de visiter avant l'arrivée du garçon. L'ancien occupant de la chambre s'était visiblement découvert des talents d'artistes car il avait peint chacun des murs avec application. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus : il ne percerait jamais dans ce domaine. L'un des pans de mur représentait un paysage, un lac ou une rivière, elle ne savait pas trop et Holly avait dû lui indiquer que le gros caillou marron sur le côté était en fait un caribou. Sur un autre mur, il y avait un portrait -de sa petite-amie, toujours selon Holly- et Nella espérait vraiment que la réalité n'était pas semblable au dessin. Le dernier était le plus réussi : il s'agissait d'un simple rond de couleur verte, qui avait la particularité d'être animé, et se baladait d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce.

\- Nella ! Il faut remuer !

L'ancienne Serdaigle sursauta et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Alors qu'elle avait accepté d'aider Holly dans la préparation du dîner, elle lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues plus qu'autre chose. Elle se concentra sur sa tâche, à savoir remuer une sauce au fumet délicieux.

En quittant la maison familiale, Nella avait découvert une chose particulièrement désagréable : elle était incapable de faire à manger sans oublier quelque chose, en faire brûler une autre ou mélanger deux épices au goût très prononcé. Pourtant, elle avait été plutôt douée en Potions à Poudlard et la cuisine n'était pas très différente. Elle n'était pas si rêveuse que cela et se demandait pourquoi elle échouait à faire cuire un simple morceau de viande. Enfin, cela lui permettait de se régaler avec les bons petits plats préparés par Holly et qu'elles mangeaient en tête-à-tête.

Car Isaac Nott ne leur faisait pas le plaisir de sa présence pour les repas. Néanmoins prévenante, Holly lui laissait toujours une assiette de côté et elle avait affirmé à Nella qu'il la remerciait à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Elle affirmait qu'il lui fallait du temps pour s'habituer à vivre en Russie, en communauté, et qu'elle aussi devrait faire des efforts. L'ancienne Serdaigle, peu butée, avait bien réfléchi et s'était souvenue, qu'après tout, Nott lui avait bien remis le nez en place, lors d'un cours de Duels qui avait dérapé. Depuis, elle le saluait quotidiennement et avait même tenté de discuter avec lui, ce à quoi il avait vite coupé court. Elle en avait été soulagée et comprit à ce moment-là que ce n'était pas vraiment la vision de l'ancien Serpentard qui la dérangeait mais les souvenirs que cela induisait.

Nott lui faisait penser au vingt-huit mai. Elle reléguait les souvenirs au plus profond de sa tête la journée mais le soir, c'était différent. Seule dans sa chambre, rien n'empêchait Mervin Kalls ou même Wiertz de s'infiltrer dans ses cauchemars.

La sauce terminée, Holly lui confia la simple mission d'éplucher des carottes, à la manière moldue, parce que selon elle, les ondes magiques détérioraient le goût des aliments. Nella prit un petit couteau et, assise devant la table de la cuisine, s'appliqua à enlever la peau des carottes.

\- Au fait, je ne t'ai pas demandé comment s'étaient passés tes examens ?, s'enquit Holly qui, elle-même, surveillait la cuisson du poisson.

A Orel, il y avait deux sessions d'examens par semestre. La première durant ce qui aurait dû être les vacances d'automne, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle n'était pas rentré en Angleterre et la seconde avant Noël pour permettre aux étudiants de prendre, enfin, des vacances.

Les premiers examens de Nella venaient tout juste de s'achever et elle attendait avec impatience ses premiers résultats.

\- Je pense avoir réussi la pratique mais les oraux, soupira-t-elle. Legorov m'a, encore une fois, poussée à bout … On dirait qu'il cherche à me faire craquer.

\- Il n'a pas une réputation facile, répondit Holly . Des fois, je me demande comment il a pu devenir président du Conseil des Sorciers.

Le conseil des Sorciers était l'équivalent du Magenmagot anglais et le professeur de Communication de Nella, Legorov, y siégeait depuis la fin de ses études. La légende disait qu'il avait ravi le poste de Président à son prédécesseur à vingt-cinq ans à peine. Nella avait vu des photos de ce fameux conseil et les autres membres avaient tous les cheveux gris ou blanc, voire même plus de cheveux du tout. Autant dire que Legorov était très populaire, hormis pour l'ancienne Serdaigle qui ne voyait en lui qu'un arriviste sans cœur et égocentrique.

\- On dirait qu'il s'acharne sur moi, soupira la jeune fille.

Compatissante, Holly se désintéressa quelques secondes de la cuisson de son poisson et lui pressa l'épaule. Elle savait combien la situation était dure pour la jeune fille timide qu'était Nella et tentait de lui apporter son soutien du mieux possible.

Soudainement, une porte claqua dans _Blue Hill_ , faisant sursauter l'ancienne Serdaigle. Le petit couteau lui érafla la paume de la main avant de tomber sur le sol et il termina sa course sous un meuble. Holly s'empressa de se baisser pour le rattraper.

\- Mince, il est coincé … Tu peux me passer ta baguette ?

Nella plissa les yeux, indifférente aux paroles d'Holly. _Le sang_ … Une goutte, à peine une tâche sur son doigt et, pourtant, déjà son cœur s'affolait, sa tête tournait et ses poumons se bloquaient. Elle ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux de son doigt et, malgré elle, ses yeux se mouillèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce … Hé, ça va ?

La jeune fille ne put répondre, continuant de trembler tout en regardant son doigt. Son cerveau exagérait les choses car elle le voyait infect, recouvert de sang et de pus, alors qu'elle s'était à peine coupée.

\- Arrête de bouger ! lui ordonna Holly, comprenant son problème. Je ne peux pas refermer ta blessure si tu gesticules comme ça !

Ses paroles lui parurent lointaines et, de toute façon, elle était incapable de se contrôler. Alors que de larges sillons de larmes balayaient à présent ses joues, elle ne put s'empêcher de revivre encore une fois ce jour du vingt-huit mai. Le sang. Celui de Gemma, sur sa cuisse, celui de Koch et de l'ouverture béante qu'il y avait à la place de son œil, celui des autres, chacun ayant été plus ou moins écorché dans cette expédition.

Mais, pire que le sang, il y avait l'absence de sang. Et le cadavre de Mervin Kalls qui dansait devant ses yeux était là pour lui rappeler à quel point il paraissait vivant, même dans sa mort. Que quelque chose ne collait pas, que cet Avada Kedavra n'était qu'un leurre … et pourtant !

Elle revint un peu à elle lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits de pas sourds et comprit qu'Holly était allée chercher de l'aide. Des voix lui parvinrent aux oreilles, bourdonnantes :

\- Il faut que tu m'aides, on dirait qu'elle a perdu l'esprit. Elle s'est blessée au doigt, je crois qu'elle ne supporte pas le sang, s'exclama la voix d'Holly, complètement paniquée.

\- Calme-toi, lui ordonna celle de Nott, bien plus flegmatique.

Une main forte s'abattit sur son poignet, l'encerclant pour l'empêcher de bouger, avec tant d'ardeur qu'elle crut entendre craquer l'un de ses os. Ses doigts s'immobilisèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire et une douce chaleur se répandit dans sa blessure. Aussitôt la pression sur son poignet s'estompa même si elle garda pendant quelques minutes une sensation d'écrasement.

Ses yeux bleus mouillés se posèrent sur son doigt et elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sang et encore moins de coupure. Aussitôt, elle eut honte de s'être laissée allée à ce point et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, tout en essuyant vivement ses larmes avec le dos de sa main.

\- Ca va mieux ?, s'enquit Holly.

Ce ne fut pas elle que Nella regarda en premier mais Nott qui, l'air complètement indifférent à ce qu'il venait de se passer, lorgnait avec envie sur le poisson préparé par Holly et s'apprêtait à piquer une fourchette dans la casserole. Alors que c'était lui, sans nul doute, qui avait empêché le sang de couler et Nella de faire une crise de panique pour rien du tout, il donnait l'impression que rien ne s'était passé.

\- Merci, marmonna l'ancienne Serdaigle à son attention tout en reniflant. Oui, Holly, ne t'inquiète pas, c'était juste … je crois que j'ai un problème avec le sang. Entre autre.

Holly secoua d'un air peiné ses cheveux caramel, coupés au carré. Son attention fut détournée par Nott, qui avait finalement commis l'impolitesse de se saisir d'un morceau de poisson et était en train de l'approcher de sa bouche. Les réflexes de la jeune fille furent les plus rapides et grâce à sa baguette magique, elle attrapa la fourchette avant que l'impardonnable ne soit commis. La bouche de Nott se referma dans le vide et son regard se fit des plus noirs.

\- Ce n'est pas cuit, se justifia Holly. Tu n'as qu'à attendre le repas. Dans dix minutes.

Etait-ce une façon pour la jeune fille de l'inviter à se joindre à elles ? Apparemment, Nott le comprit comme tel car son regard se fit perplexe et il se tourna vers Nella, semblant attendre son avis. Quel avis ? C'était lui qui mangeait dans sa chambre depuis deux mois, elle ne le forçait pas !

Mais, après tout, elles ne lui avaient jamais proposé de les rejoindre …

Et il venait de panser sa plaie avec un tact admirable tandis que d'autres en auraient profité pour se moquer d'elle et de sa stupide peur du sang.

\- Mange avec nous, proposa-t-elle sincèrement.

Et, depuis ce jour, Isaac Nott ne manqua aucun repas en compagnie d'Holly McDouglas et Nella Flint.

oOoOoOoOoOo

 _Sennen Cove, le 24 octobre_

 _Dominique,_

 _Tu sais que tout le monde parle de toi ici depuis dix jours ? Dominique Weasley, la fille qui a réussi à coincer Stencer et Smith, deux des criminels les plus abjects qu'il soit ! En tant que bons adorateurs des créatures magiques qu'ils sont, tu es devenue leur nouvelle déesse. Et, bien évidemment, en tant que ton cousin, c'est moi qui prends. Demande d'autographes, de rendez-vous galants (il est bien sûr exclu que tu t'acoquines avec un seul de mes camarades !), de photos … Bref, j'en peux plus._

 _Bien sûr, c'est extra ce que tu as fait, félicitations et blablabla mais j'ai vraiment l'impression de revivre ma première année à Poudlard ! Ils ne me lâchent pas ! Alors, la prochaine fois, si tu pouvais sauver le Roi des Gobelins, ça m'arrangerait._

 _Non, bien évidemment, je suis content pour toi, même si j'imagine que ta mère a dû te passer un sacré savon. Est-ce que tes rapports avec ce Greegan Leehter se sont arrangés après ça ? Il ne peut décemment plus dire que tu es nulle et pas motivée après ça. J'espère que c'est lui qui t'apporte le café maintenant._

 _Salutations, ô grande sauveuse._

 _James S. Potter_

oOoOoOoOoOo

 _Londres, le 26 octobre_

 _James,_

 _Et merde, on trouve aussi la Gazette dans ton trou perdu ? Je ne sais pas comment ils ont su que c'était moi, sûrement une fuite au Ministère mais crois-moi, si j'avais pu empêcher ça, je l'aurais fait. Enfin, les choses se calmeront._

 _Au fait, je ne sais pas si la presse en a parlé, mais il y avait même un bébé dragon ! Un bébé dragon, tu imagines ? Malheureusement, maman a refusé de l'adopter sous prétexte que ce serait trop dangereux d'avoir un dragon à la maison et je ne peux pas le ramener à Londres, il n'aurait pas assez d'espace pour se dépenser. Pfff, c'est injuste, il aurait sûrement fait peur à Eliott, tu sais ce chien stupide que Gemma m'a forcée à prendre._

 _Et ce qui est encore plus injuste, c'est Leehter ! A l'Agence, il a pris toute la gloire de cette découverte pour sa personne, arguant que c'était lui qui m'avait mis sur la piste de Stencer et Smith et que je n'avais plus qu'à suivre cette dernière. En bref, je lui apporte toujours le café et je ne suis pas couchée avant minuit. Mais, peu importe … Moi je sais qu'il n'y est pour rien dans cette découverte … et moi non plus !_

 _Parce que, pour te dire toute la vérité, je n'y suis pas pour grand-chose non plus. Les journaux ne l'ont pas dit mais j'ai été Stupéfiée par derrière dès que je suis entrée chez ces hommes et je me suis réveillée à Sainte-Mangouste. Peu glorieux n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, les Aurors ont retrouvé Stencer et Smith saucissonné dans une cage, prêts à être transférés à Azkaban, et personne ne sait qui peut être à l'origine de leur capture._

 _Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on l'apprenne un jour …_

 _Sinon, tu rentres pour Noël ? Cette année, les festivités se font chez George et Angelina, c'est super non ? J'ai remarqué un carton de feux d'artifices dans leur cave en allant chercher leur vieux canapé._

 _Avec amitié, crétin !_

 _Dominique Weasley._

 _oOoOoOoOoOo_

 _Sennen Cove, le 29 octobre_

 _Dominique,_

 _Un mythe s'effondre. Maintenant, quand on me parle de toi, je ne peux m'empêcher de t'imaginer évanouie dans cet abri pendant que quelqu'un s'occupait de Stencer et Smith à ta place. Et toi, qui récolte toute la gloire après … C'est vraiment injuste !_

 _Quant à cette mystérieuse personne … Je ne sais pas, ça ne peut pas être un Auror ? Ou juste quelqu'un qui n'a pas envie de voir sa tête dans tous les journaux du pays, non ?_

 _Je ne louperai le repas de Noël pour rien au monde ! J'ai prévenu maman que je viendrais avec une amie et j'attends toujours la réponse de Wil._

 _A bientôt, troll !_

 _James S. Potter_

 _oOoOoOoOoOo_

 _Londres, le 30 octobre_

 _James,_

 _Une amie ? Qui c'est ? Ta petite-amie ? Tu l'as forcée, payée, soudoyée, ensorcelée ? Comment arrive-t-elle à te supporter ?_

 _Dominique Weasley_

 _PS 1 : Non, ce n'était pas un Auror, ça s'est certain … Sûrement mais je meurs d'envie de savoir quelle est cette personne !_

 _PS 2 : Je viens avec Lysenko, tu as deux mois pour te faire à l'idée. Un seul mot de travers et même Ginny ne te reconnaîtra plus quand je me serai chargée de toi._

 _oOoOoOoOoOo_

 _Londres, le 03 novembre_

 _Dominique,_

 _IL FAUT QU'ON PARLE ! Et vite. Je t'attends ce soir, après ton travail._

 _S'il te plait …_

 _Camille Teyssier._


	5. Comme des adultes

_Pile à l'heure pour poster un nouveau chapitre ! Quoi, comment ça, ça fait presque un an ? Bon, ok ... j'abuse. Surtout que les chapitres suivants sont prêts, bien au chaud dans mon ordinateur depuis tout ce temps. Milles excuses de ma part ! Si vous vous souvenez de Dominique, Isaac, Gemma et les autres, des Apparences et maintenant des Tourments, **bonne lecture** ! Les autres, vous pouvez toujours repartir de zéro (bon courage !) pour vous remémorer leurs péripéties. _

_Merci à **Barbie** qui m'a plus que botté les fesses pour que je poste ! _

_Et merci aussi à **vous** qui avez commenté le(s) chapitre(s) précédents malgré cette longue absence !_

* * *

Parfois c'est ça aussi l'amour : laisser partir ceux qu'on aime - Joseph O'Connor

* * *

 _Londres, chez Camille Teyssier, le 03 novembre_

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Molly ?

Dominique Weasley était arrivée en début d'après-midi chez Camille Teyssier et, véritablement inquiète, tentait de faire parler son amie depuis plus d'une heure. Elle n'avait pas obtenu gain de cause et, pourtant, il devait bien s'être passé quelque chose, car cette dernière restait prostrée sur l'unique fauteuil de son minuscule appartement tandis que Dominique avait dû se contenter d'une chaise branlante.

Camille devrait bien lui parler et vite car, en recevant sa missive, elle avait immédiatement demandé un congé exceptionnel à McCoyle qui ne le lui avait accordé qu'en rechignant. Il fallait qu'elle retourne au plus vite à l'agence et ce, avant que Leehter ne se rende compte de son absence. Pour l'instant, il devait traîner dans un quelconque bar pour conserver l'odeur perpétuelle de Wisky-Pur-Feu qui était la sienne, après avoir témoigné dans un procès au Ministère de la Magie. Il n'y resterait pourtant pas des heures et Dominique préférait ne pas lui donner de raisons valables pour la détester un peu plus.

\- C'est Arthur alors ? reprit-elle en dévisageant l'ancienne Poufsouffle.

Cette dernière avait les yeux gonflés, le visage fatigué et les jointures de ses mains étaient devenues blanches à force de serrer sa tasse de café. Elle regardait dans le vide, se balançant doucement au rythme des battements de son cœur et Dominique la connaissait assez bien pour se rendre compte que la situation était critique.

Et si ce n'était ni Molly ni Arthur qui l'avaient mise dans un état pareil, elle ne voyait pas.

De ce qu'elle en savait, tout se passait bien dans la vie professionnelle de Camille. Celle-ci avait entamé une formation de Brigadier Magique et passait la moitié de la semaine en stage dans ce service et l'autre moitié à l'Université de Londres. Elle mettrait quatre ans à obtenir son diplôme mais ce compromis lui permettait de se former sur le terrain et c'était plus qu'apprécié par les employeurs. Elle avait de fortes chances de rentrer au Ministère après sa formation et ce, sans passer par la case stagiaire.

Elle s'était déjà fait des amis à l'Université et dans la Brigade, aimait tout autant ses cours que la pratique et le seul point noir de sa vie était Molly.

Alors quoi ?

\- Camille, il faut que tu me parles ! Je ne peux pas deviner ce qu'il se passe si tu ne me dis rien, murmura Dominique, soudainement agacée par le mutisme de son amie.

\- C'est horrible, renifla soudainement la jeune fille. Vraiment horrible ce qu'il m'arrive.

Dominique faillit soupirer de soulagement, tant elle était heureuse que Camille se décide à parler. Elle se retint au dernier moment, se doutant que son amie ne le prendrait pas très bien. Si l'année précédente elle aurait immédiatement eut un geste d'affection envers la jeune fille, là, rien ne vint. Elle se contenta de la dévisager sombrement, attendant les mots qui viendraient sûrement. Elle ne se trompait pas.

\- J'ai gâché ma vie ! Comment est-ce que je vais faire ?

Camille leva la tête vers Dominique, comme si elle pouvait répondre à cette question sans connaître le problème. Ses yeux noirs étaient humides et ses joues striées de larmes. Malgré la distance qui était la leur depuis _l'affaire Arthur,_ le cœur de la jeune Weasley se serra. Cette fois-ci, ce fut tout naturellement qu'elle vint se poser sur le bras du fauteuil et que sa main se glissa dans les cheveux courts de son amie, lui caressant doucement la tête.

\- Et Arthur ? poursuivit la jeune fille en se lovant contre son amie. Qu'est-ce qu'il va dire ? Et mes parents, ils vont me tuer ! Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

\- Camille, je ne comprends…

\- Je suis enceinte Dominique ! Enceinte ! C'est pas possible, c'est un cauchemar.

D'accord.

\- Tu vas avoir un bébé ? s'exclama la jeune Poufsouffle, la bouche grande ouverte.

\- C'est ce qu'engendre le fait d'être enceinte, oui, ironisa Camille.

 _C'était une blague_. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai.

\- Mais… Comment ?

\- Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique _comment_ ?

\- Non !

Même dans dix ans, Dominique ne se voyait pas élever un enfant. Ç'aurait été trop compliqué avec sa maladie et puis même. Elle n'était pas sûre _d'avoir envie_ un jour. C'est vrai quoi, pourquoi se coltiner volontairement une chose braillarde et puante, quand on pouvait profiter de la vie par de nombreux autres moyens ?

Mais, maintenant, elle comprenait mieux l'état de la jeune fille. Elle devait être complètement déboussolée et effrayée par la réaction de ses parents et d'Arthur, vu qu'il n'était visiblement pas au courant. Même elle était épouvantée alors les principaux concernés...

Bordel, et Molly ? Sa cousine allait devenir complètement folle, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas ! Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça, au moment où sa carrière commençait à décoller et qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir passer à autre chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Comme si Dominique pouvait le savoir. Elle n'avait jamais été enceinte, _elle_. Et puis, ce n'était pas cette annonce qui allait réveiller en elle une maturité soudaine et les bons conseils qui allaient avec.

\- Est-ce que tu veux le… garder ? s'enquit-elle prudemment.

Le visage de son ami devint soudainement verdâtre et elle secoua la tête violemment, comme si Dominique avait proféré la plus grande des idioties.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que j'avorte ? Que je l'abandonne ? C'est hors de question.

Même si l'ancienne Poufsouffle avait l'air de trouver l'idée risible, elle ne l'était pas vraiment pour Dominique. Mais, connaissant Camille, il ne servait à rien d'insister. Elle baissa les yeux vers la jeune fille, qui s'était remise à pleurer de plus belle, et murmura :

\- Je suppose qu'il faut que tu le dises à Arthur.

\- Ma vie est foutue ! gémit Camille.

\- Mais non, il faut juste que tu digères la nouvelle et que tu t'organises. Je suis sûre que tu pourras t'arranger avec l'école et le b…

\- Dominique !

\- Bon d'accord. Tu es mal partie, admit la jeune Weasley. Mais vois le bon côté des choses…

\- Qui est ?

\- _Je vais être tata_ !

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Le Département des Mystères, le 20 novembre_

\- Julia ? Julia !

Julia Perkins, étourdie par un rapport d'une dizaine de centimètres d'épaisseur, sursauta et faillit tomber de sa chaise, assise n'importe comment dessus. Elle se retourna vers Rosalyn Kennedy, qui la regardait d'un air exalté, les yeux brillants mais cernés par une longue nuit sans sommeil. Sa fille Debby ne dormait pas beaucoup en ce moment et son ex-mari ne l'aidait pas en refusant de la prendre chez lui en semaine.

La situation n'avait pas beaucoup changé au département des Mystères. Winchester refusait toujours d'augmenter le budget dédié au personnel et Dennis, Rosalyn, Aiden et elle faisait le travail de six personnes, toujours plus fatigués et stressés. En plus de ne pas avancer sur l'affaire Wiertz, ce qui commençait à provoquer des réactions négatives à la direction, ils devaient se coltiner plusieurs dossiers peu compliqués mais qui leur prenaient beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Autant dire qu'aucun d'eux n'était de très bonne humeur ces derniers temps et l'arrivée de Rosalyn détonnait avec l'ambiance générale.

\- Arisha _C_ _вет_ a enfin répondu à notre lettre !

Après avoir compris que Wiertz ne leur apporterait pas plus de réponse sur cette potion, Julia s'était tournée vers la sœur de la vieille dame assassinée par Lerzov et Koch en France. A vrai dire, c'est en fouillant dans le passé de cette dernière, espérant comprendre pourquoi ils s'étaient intéressés à elle, qu'elle avait découvert que Boleslava _C_ _вет_ avait fait ses études en Russie, à l'école de Potions réputée d'Orel. La coïncidence était bien trop grande pour qu'elle l'ignore.

La jolie rousse avait pris sa plus belle plume et, avec l'aide de Dennis Crivey, rédigé une lettre succincte mais très précise quant à sa demande. Grâce au rapport des Aurors, elle savait que cette dernière était une moldue et que par conséquent, elle ne pouvait pas les aider pour la potion, mais elle ne voulait négliger aucune piste.

\- Dennis ! Dennis, viens voir, s'exclama Julia en appelant son collègue qui était en train de réparer le plafond qui menaçait de s'écrouler juste au dessus de la Tour de Pise, là où une fuite d'eau leur gâchait la vie depuis de longues semaines.

Les réparateurs promis par Winchester n'étaient jamais venus. Tous étaient de brillants chercheurs, habitués à lire des grimoires de plusieurs siècles et des rapports de centaines de pages mais dans la vie de tous les jours, une fuite d'eau était quelque chose d'insurmontable ou presque. Dennis avait fini par s'y coller et il râlait, perché sur un escabeau, depuis le début de la matinée.

Lorsqu'il entendit le cri de la jeune femme, il faillit tomber de son perchoir et se rattrapa à la Tour de Pise qui tangua dangereusement. Tout le monde dans le bureau retint son souffle. Finalement, la pile de dossier se redressa d'elle-même, aidée par les protections magiques posées par les employés du Département des Mystères. Dennis mit pied à terre quelques secondes plus tard et Julia ouvrit la missive en retenant son souffle.

Lorsque la jeune femme reposa le courrier, quelques minutes plus tard, elle lança un regard interloqué à l'ancien Gryffondor.

\- Résumons, déclara-t-elle à l'intention d'Aiden et Rosalyn qui attendaient de pouvoir lire la missive à leur tour. Boleslava disparaît mystérieusement pendant deux mois dans les années soixante et elle remet ça au début du siècle. Ensuite, cette femme est assassinée par Lerzov et Koch.

\- Si c'est une coïncidence, c'est vraiment gros, affirma Rosalyn. On sait ce qu'elle a fait pendant ses deux disparitions ?

\- Apparemment, elle a avoué à sa sœur avoir retrouvé quelqu'un il y a soixante ans. Et devoir retrouver un membre de la famille de cette personne à présent décédée il y a vingt ans.

Un silence de plomb régna pendant quelques secondes dans le bureau rectangulaire. Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec cette potion ? Julia ne pouvait pas l'affirmer et, même si elle aurait aimé être catégorique, elle ne devait pas aller trop vite en besogne. Tous ses sens lui affirmaient que la solution était en Russie, à Orel. Cette ville semblait être le centre du mystère et pas seulement à cause de Boleslava. Fermement convaincue que Wiertz lui avait menti lors de sa visite à Azkaban, Julia savait qu'il avait rencontré ses complices là-bas.

\- Très bien, décida-t-elle. Dennis tu viens avec moi au huitième.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Supplier Winchester de nous envoyer en Russie.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Londres, le 23 novembre_

Gemma Lysenko se laissa tomber sur le canapé de l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Dominique en soupirant. Fatiguée, courbaturée, elle venait d'enchaîner une énième journée de travail au Chaudron Baveur. Et son boulot, plus physique qu'intellectuel, n'était pas étranger à cette soudaine lassitude.

\- Toi, au moins tu me comprends, soupira-t-elle en caressant la fourrure claire d'Eliott qui en profita pour passer sa langue râpeuse sur elle.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dominique détestait ce chien. Son chien plutôt, car Eliott refusait d'obéir à qui que ce soit à part elle. Si, avec l'ancienne Poufsouffle, il fallait des efforts surhumains pour qu'il accepte de l'écouter, avec elle, un seul regard semblait suffire. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il comprit que ce n'était certainement pas l'heure de la promenade et que la jeune fille était trop fatiguée pour ça, le chien se roula en boule contre le canapé et gémit doucement.

Comment est-ce qu'elle en était arrivée là ?

Un an auparavant, elle semblait promise à un grand avenir. Elle avait les meilleures notes de sa promotion dans la plupart des matières et la vie lui souriait, ou presque. La mort de sa mère étant encore naturelle dans son esprit, sa tristesse se serait envolée à un moment ou un autre. Elle avait une amie merveilleuse en la présence de Nella Flint, était touchée - bien qu'un peu agacée - par Mervin Kalls et elle ne se souciait que de découvrir le secret de Dominique Weasley. Que tout ceci lui paraissait ridicule et très lointain à présent. Comme une autre vie.

Parce que sa mère avait été assassinée, Mervin aussi, que Nella ne lui parlait plus depuis longtemps et s'était envolée à des centaines de kilomètres de Londres et qu'elle avait loupé tous ses ASPICS. Il ne lui restait que Dominique et celle-ci avait raison. On n'allait pas se bousculer pour l'employer avec un ASPIC d'Histoire de la Magie et elle ne serait certainement jamais Médicomage.

Alors quoi ? Elle balayerait toute sa vie le plancher éraflé du Chaudron Baveur ? Utiliserait à jamais ses dons en magie pour récurer les éviers et les toilettes ? Passerait ses soirées à servir des verres à des clients inintéressants ? Était-ce ça que le destin lui avait réservé ?

 _Quelle horreur !_

Néanmoins, elle commençait à y croire. A croire que cet avenir était réellement le sien, qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui échapper. Qu'elle passerait sa vie à faire un boulot qu'elle détestait avec pour seule compagnie un chien gentil mais caractériel.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ?

Seul le silence lui répondit. C'était ce qu'il se passait lorsque la personne à qui on parlait avait quatre pattes et n'était pas doté de la parole. La jeune fille soupira une nouvelle fois. Elle savait très bien que c'était ce qui l'attendait, finalement. Mais ce n'était pas elle la coupable.

C'étaient Wiertz, Lerzov et Koch. Eux qui lui avaient volé sa mère, Mervin et, somme toute, sa vie. Elle ne trouverait de repos que lorsqu'ils seraient tous derrière les barreaux à payer pour ça. Elle aurait aimé avoir le courage de se lancer à la poursuite des deux derniers, de quitter Londres pour suivre leur piste. Mais, seule, qu'est-ce qu'elle y pouvait ? Et Dominique ne s'investissait pas dans leur semblant d'enquête. Certes, elles avaient remonté la piste de Boleslava _C_ _вет_ grâce à Joshua Akens et la sœur de la première mais cela ne les menait à rien. Le mystère restait entier et elles n'avaient aucun moyen de le résoudre. Faire confiance aux Aurors ? Ils ne les avaient toujours pas arrêtés, après plusieurs mois. A ces deux personnes envoyées par le Ministère pour enquêter sur cette potion ?

Cette pensée arracha un sourire ironique à la jeune femme. Elle avait croisé Julia Perkins, l'une de ces deux personnes le mois dernier, à une table du Chaudron Baveur et elle semblait plus intéressée par les hommes mariés que par son travail. Bien entendu, elle n'avait aucune idée de leurs avancées mais craignaient qu'elles ne se résument en un mot : rien.

Gemma était dépitée, découragée, fatiguée, terrassée par la douleur. Et elle ne savait pas comment faire pour remonter la pente. Il ne lui restait qu'une chose à faire pour le moment : promener Eliott avant que Dominique ne l'accuse d'avoir - encore une fois - fait ses besoins à l'intérieur.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Londres, le 28 novembre_

Julia Perkins agita sa baguette et un filet lumineux glissa jusque sa grosse valise noire, la cadenassant définitivement. Avec Dennis Crivey, ils avaient réussi à convaincre la directrice du Département des Mystères de les envoyer à Orel. Cela n'avait pas été chose facile, toujours à cause de ce fameux budget qui permettait de rénover le bureau de la vieille femme acariâtre mais pas de leur octroyer du personnel en plus.

Mais Perdita Winchester n'avait pas eu le choix. Julia avait bien assuré ses arrières en se rendant en premier dans le bureau d'Harry Potter qui, elle devait bien l'avouer, avait la qualité de plus se préoccuper de l'avancée de l'enquête que du budget du Ministère. En accord avec le Chef des Aurors, ils avaient fixé leur départ au lendemain sans avoir prévu de date de retour. Le voyage durerait quelques jours car le Ministère n'avait aucun accord avec la Russie et de ce fait, aucune connexion possible avec les réseaux de cheminée.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur son canapé, alluma la télévision et attrapa un paquet de Patacitrouilles. Elle se débattit un moment avec avant d'en avaler deux à la fois. Si sa mère la voyait ! En imaginant l'air ulcéré de cette dernière, Julia s'étouffa avec ses friandises. Bien fait pour elle. Penser à cette vieille chouette n'amenait jamais rien de bon.

De sa famille, elle n'avait gardé aucun contact pendant des années. S'enfuir à sa sortie de Poudlard avec son amoureux n'avait été qu'un prétexte. Depuis sa naissance, elle détonnait dans ce foyer rempli de Sang-Pur et de leurs bonnes manières dont elle se fichait éperdument. De la manie de sa mère de lui apprendre à se tenir droite, elle n'avait gardé que cette sale habitude de s'avachir partout où elle s'asseyait. Les robes sages, classiques, n'avaient engendré qu'un goût prononcé pour les vêtements moldus, troués et colorés de préférence. De la nourriture bourgeoise et équilibré, un goût pour le sucre, le sel et le gras. Merlin merci, elle faisait partie de cette catégorie de femme qu'on déteste mais qu'on envie silencieusement pour avoir conservé son corps d'adolescente.

Sous ses airs négligés, elle aimait toujours plaire et son derrière toujours aussi bien roulé qu'à Poudlard l'aidait beaucoup. Elle n'enchaînait pas les hommes mais ne fuyait pas les occasions non plus. La règle d'or ? Coucher et ne pas s'attacher. Ce n'était pas dur. Les types que les femmes comme elle attiraient dans leur filet n'étaient pas du genre à vous passer la bague au doigt. Plutôt à se tirer avant le lever du jour, ce qui convenait très bien à Julia.

Jamais aucun homme n'avait réussi à la convaincre de renoncer à sa liberté depuis son divorce, cinq ans plus tôt. Il y en avait bien un ou deux, moins bêtes que les autres, qui avaient passé plusieurs nuits avec elle mais elle s'était toujours enfuie lorsque la relation devenait plus ou moins sérieuse.

Elle avait été abandonnée par l'un d'eux, abandonnée par cette famille plus que l'inverse étant donné qu'elle avait toujours eu plus ou moins l'impression d'être en marge, même maintenant, à trente-cinq ans, avec ses idées loufoques et ses envies trop bizarres, comme un chien qu'on attache au bord de la route lorsqu'il devient trop encombrant. Et elle n'avait aucune envie de revivre ça. Elle était trop vieille, trop lasse, trop certaine de son avenir (seule) pour se laisser attendrir.

Face à sa télévision, sa mère aurait fait une syncope. Pour une Sang-Pur, elle était plutôt ouverte et n'avait jamais émis une seule idée raciste envers les moldus. Néanmoins, Julia doutait qu'elle accepte le fait que sa fille puisse s'abrutir devant ce genre de choses. Enfin, sa fille. Elle avait été reniée cinq ans plus tôt, ce titre ne lui appartenait plus. Dire qu'elle avait cru qu'il lui suffirait de revenir, comme ça, la fleur au fusil pour que sa famille oublie plus de dix ans d'absence. Ils s'étaient mépris sur ses intentions, lui avait donné une grosse bourse de galions et voilà, la porte s'était refermée. Et les journaux avaient fait les choux gras de cette affaire - encore une fois -, de cette fille prodige volatilisée depuis des lustres et soudainement réapparue. Parce que son père n'était pas n'importe qui. Une des plus riches familles d'Angleterre quand même, après celle des Malefoy et, sûrement, des Potter.

Si Elena avait été encore en vie, ç'aurait peut-être été différent. Elle aurait réussi à convaincre ses parents de reprendre ce chien égaré dans leur vie et Julia n'aurait pas décidé de couper définitivement les ponts. Mais sa sœur était morte depuis des lustres et son souvenir commençait peu à peu à s'effacer. Aussi brune que sa sœur était blonde, en dessous de sa teinture rousse, sans qu'on sache d'où venait cette couleur saugrenue. Après tout, ses parents avaient les cheveux foncés eux aussi. Quand elles étaient petites, Julia s'amusait souvent à dire qu'elle avait été adoptée. Cela ne faisait pas rire Elena qui avait toujours été plus sensible qu'elle et elle écopait généralement d'une bonne punition. Les deux sœurs avaient toujours été des contraires. L'une ébène, torride, croquant la vie à pleine dents, ne perdant jamais l'occasion de mettre en rogne _Père et Mère_ (surtout après son entrée à Poudlard, où elle avait appris cynisme et répartie grâce à ses amis), l'autre blonde, réservée, calme et trop concentrée sur ses études pour se permettre d'apprendre des gros mots dans toutes les langues, même celle des sirènes. Pourtant Julia, avait longtemps aimé Elena de tout son cœur, malgré leurs différences.

Des coups sur la porte arrachèrent Julia de sa rêverie et elle reposa le paquet de Patacitrouilles, comme une gamine prise en faute. Comme si sa mère pouvait se trouver derrière cette porte.

Ni une, ni deux, la jeune femme se redressa, attrapa un vieux jogging qui traînait par là et dissimula sa poitrine jusque là nue dans un pull informe avant d'aller ouvrir.

\- Rosalyn ? s'enquit-elle, un peu surprise par l'apparition de sa collègue de travail dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Et… Debby ?

Le visage blond lunaire de son amie s'éclaira, apparemment soulagée de la trouver chez elle. Devant elle, se trouvait une gamine de sept ou huit ans, qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Normal, c'était sa fille. Enfin, c'était tout de même étrange. Quand Rosalyn surgissait chez elle, c'était pour boire un coup et Debby était rarement conviée.

\- Super ! T'es occupée là ? Non apparemment, jugea-t-elle en glissant un œil par-dessus l'épaule de Julia. Faut que je retourne au boulot et mon enf…

Rosalyn jeta un coup d'œil à Debby qui buvait ses paroles et jugea inutile de continuer sa phrase.

\- Mon ex-mari ne peut pas la garder.

\- Heu…

\- Merci ! soupira Rosalyn. Je sais que vous partez demain à Orel, tu n'as qu'à me la ramener en passant au bureau.

Et elle plaqua un baiser de remerciement sur la joue de Julia qui resta plantée devant l'enfant comme une idiote, ne sachant que faire. Elles se jaugèrent du regard quelques secondes après le départ de Rosalyn, avant que la rouquine décide qu'il était inutile de passer la nuit sur le palier. Elle se décala donc et Debby en profita pour entrer, regardant la télévision avec un grand intérêt.

Julia n'aimait pas les enfants. Ils lui rappelaient trop de mauvais souvenirs, sa propre enfance pour commencer. Mais, surtout, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment s'en occuper. Ils devaient avoir les mêmes besoins qu'elle après tout…

\- Tu veux une Patacitrouille ? lança-t-elle avant de retourner s'affaler devant la télévision.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Agence Detect'Tout, le 29 novembre_

\- Café Dom ?

\- Oui, s'teu plait. Et sans sucre le café, imita la jeune fille d'un ton pincé.

Evaleen, la jeune fille de l'accueil, pouffa de rire en reconnaissant l'injonction dont elle bénéficiait de la part de Greegan Leehter quotidiennement et même le placide Gus Dewar se fendit d'un sourire de connivence.

Il était à peine midi et, pour une fois, la jeune fille avait pu déjeuner avec ses deux collègues sans être interrompue par les demandes intempestives de Leehter.

Rien ne s'était amélioré à l'Agence. Enfin, pas ses relations avec l'homme acariâtre en tous cas.

Depuis son succès à Cardiff, et ce même si elle n'y était pas pour grand-chose - ce qu'elle s'était gardé de dire à ses collègues - ces derniers étaient aux petits soins pour elle. On la saluait toujours, on s'inquiétait de sa charge de travail et on compatissait de devoir collaborer avec Leehter. Dominique trouvait ça très hypocrite mais cela la satisfaisait quand même. Habituée à être la reine des abeilles parmi un parterre de bons petits soldats, elle détestait être ignorée. Alors, l'engouement de ses collègues envers sa personne était une bénédiction et, en plus, lui permettait un peu d'oublier Leehter et son sale caractère.

Ce dernier avait essayé de récolter toute la gloire de sa découverte et si ses collègues faisaient semblant de le croire, ils n'étaient pas dupes. Tous savaient que c'était Dominique et elle seule qui avait découvert la planque de Smith et Stencer et que le détective principal n'avait jamais quitté Londres durant ce laps de temps. Néanmoins, personne n'osait lui faire la remarque et on s'était contenté de le congratuler faussement lorsqu'il avait sorti ce mensonge éhonté.

Envers Dominique, il n'avait eu aucune considération, aucun mot de remerciement et ne s'était pas assagit. Bien au contraire, il en avait profité pour augmenter sa charge de travail, sous prétexte que, maintenant, elle lui avait prouvé ce dont elle était capable. Au ton employé, Dominique avait compris qu'il la raillait plutôt que l'encensait et avait été tentée de lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler, comme sa prédécesseur.

\- Merci, la remercia Dominique alors qu'Evaleen posait une tasse fumante devant elle.

Toujours élégante, la jeune femme s'assit à ses côtés, une tasse identique dans les mains. Gus Dewar lui fit un grand sourire en lui passant le sucre. Dominique s'était très vite rendue compte de l'attirance de ce dernier pour la jolie secrétaire mais était sûre et certaine qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Evaleen était beaucoup trop classe pour ce grand dadais, enveloppé et pataud bien que très gentil, et faisait semblant d'ignorer ses avances.

\- J'ai croisé Sandy ce matin, elle semblait ravie, avança Evaleen.

\- C'est à cause de ce contrat avec Douglas O'Connor.

\- Le patron de chez Zonko ?

\- Celui-là même. Tu penses bien qu'il a dû lui donner un paquet de galions pour...

\- WEASLEY !

Dominique soupira intérieurement. Elle ne saurait jamais, ou du moins pas avant son prochain déjeuner avec Dewar et Evaleen, ce que Douglas O'Connor avait demandé à l'agence de détectives.

\- Quelle voix charmante, marmonna-t-elle en finissant rapidement son café.

\- BOUGE TON CUL !

Evaleen et Dewar lui lancèrent un regard compréhensif et elle les salua rapidement avant de retourner dans leur bureau, voir ce que lui voulait encore ce cher Leehter. Un café sans sucre ? Ou alors, il allait pousser le vice à l'envoyer au Chaudron Baveur ramener une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu ? Non, il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas hésité à le dénoncer à Sandy McCoyle. C'était sûrement un dossier mal rangé qu'il comptait lui imputer ou une idiotie du genre.

\- Une heure pour une pause déjeuner, tu te fous de ma gueule ?

D'accord, le ton était donné. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il la détestait autant mais, en tout cas, il le faisait avec application.

\- Je bosse plus de soixante heures par semaine et j'ai un contrat de quarante heures, lâcha-t-elle en fixant la plante verte située derrière Leehter.

C'était une technique qu'elle avait adopté peu de temps auparavant. Si elle avait la malchance de croiser le regard de l'homme, elle ressentait aussitôt des pulsions meurtrières. Mieux valait pour elle de ne pas commettre un meurtre, elle n'avait pas envie de finir sa vie à Azkaban.

\- Le dossier Mistt ne va pas se remplir tout seul.

Oui, Mistt comme Gabrielle Mistt cette Serdaigle bien connu à Poudlard pour ses mensonges éhontés et qui avait passé deux jours à l'infirmerie parce qu'on l'avait soi-disant poussée dans l'escalier. Wiertz n'avait jamais reconnu être responsable de ce fait et Dominique supposait qu'il disait vrai : Mistt racontait n'importe quoi pour se rendre intéressante.

Il semblait que sa mère soit faite de la même trempe. Accusée de violences conjugales par cette dernière, son mari, un vieil ami de Leehter, était venu le supplier de prouver son innocence dans cette histoire, arguant que sa femme était folle et qu'elle avait elle-même plongé sa tête dans la cendre incandescente de la cheminée.

\- J'attends votre rapport pour le compléter, argua Dominique sans mentir.

L'affaire Bobby avait été la première et la dernière sur laquelle Leehter l'avait envoyée sur le terrain. Il avait sans doute peur que sa réussite se répète et qu'elle parvienne à récolter un peu plus de gloire d'une hypothétique victoire. En attendant, il l'accusait tout simplement de ne pas avoir fait son travail.

\- Il est sur ton bureau depuis ce matin, rétorqua Leehter en plantant son regard bleu, seul trace de couleur chez cet homme si triste, sur elle.

Et merde, maintenant elle ne pouvait plus l'ignorer. Une soudaine envie de sortir sa baguette et de lui lancer un Avada Kedavra s'empara de la jeune fille qui se força à la refouler au plus profond d'elle-même.

 _Pas Azkaban, pas Azkaban, pas Azkaban._

\- Il n'y était pas quand je suis partie manger, répliqua Dominique ahurie devant tant de mauvaise foi.

\- Il y était. Tu m'accuses de mentir ?

C'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait, néanmoins, elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire comme ça. Si ?

\- Ouais, grogna-t-elle, incapable de se retenir, tout en avançant vers son bureau pour y trouver, comme par magie, l'épais dossier bleu des Mistt.

Il n'y était pas tout à l'heure, elle aurait pu le jurer. Cet abruti avait simplement profité de son départ pour le mettre là et avoir quelque chose à lui reprocher. _Quelle injustice_ !

\- Il n'y était pas, confirma-t-elle.

\- Weasley, tu te crois infaillible depuis Stencer et Smith ? Avoue que tu ne l'as pas vu.

\- Je ne suis pas infaillible mais il n'y était pas, insista la jeune fille.

Le poing meurtrier de Leehter s'abattit soudainement sur son bureau, la faisant tressaillir. Tout autant qu'elle, il aurait sans doute aimé l'assommer et faire disparaître son corps.

\- Écoute Weasley, reprit-il d'un air menaçant. Si je te dis qu'il y était, alors il y était. T'as pas à discuter. Si t'es pas contente, tu te casses.

\- Vous êtes vraiment…, fulmina la jeune fille avant de s'interrompre.

Elle ne voulait pas lui donner les armes pour se débarrasser d'elle. _Ne pas s'énerver, ne surtout pas s'énerver !_

\- Tu crois que parce que t'as ramené un putain de scoop par un coup de chance, t'es immunisée ? Tu vaux rien. T'es qu'une gamine qui veut jouer à la grande.

\- C'est mieux qu'un pauvre con qui supporte pas de s'être fait dépasser par ladite gamine !

Bon, loupé. Mais au moins, elle s'était débarrassée de ce poids sur la conscience. Leehter savait ce qu'elle pensait de lui à présent.

Durant un laps de temps qui parut durer des heures à la jeune fille, ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Bleu contre bleu. Aucun ne détourna la tête, surtout pas Dominique qui ne voulait pas le laisser gagner. Un instant, elle crut qu'il allait céder mais elle avait sûrement rêvé car il reprit de plus belle :

\- Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer Weasley si tu restes ici.

\- Un enfer ?

Elle avait manqué éclater de rire. Il ne pouvait pas faire pire que maintenant. Et puis…

\- Je connais l'enfer. Et vous, à côté, vous êtes la fée Morgane.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

\- Sérieusement ? Anatole recommence avec Rose ? C'est quoi son truc, maintenant qu'il est loin de Poudlard, il n'a plus peur de Malefoy ? Hé, Hannah, tu peux nous remettre une autre tournée ?

La femme du parrain de sa cousine Rose acquiesça de la tête et retourna s'affairer derrière son comptoir pour leur servir les quatre Bierraubeures demandées.

Dominique Weasley se retourna vers la table qu'elle occupait, composée d'Isabel Lowell, Thomas Ayling et Joana Mayer. A leur joyeuse compagnie manquait encore Molly qui revenait ce soir même d'un shooting en Italie, encore une fois, et qui devait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Camille, elle, avait été retenue par l'arrivée de ses parents de France et Arthur était dans son école, en Suisse.

Isabel était aussi calme que d'habitude et avait levé les yeux aux ciels en entendant les commérages proférés par Joana Mayer qui avait récemment appris qu'Anatole Bensberg - absent ce soir car retenu par le restaurant de ses parents - s'était remis avec Rose. Apparemment, la jeune fille avait tant insisté qu'il avait fini par céder. Ce que Weasley veut, Weasley obtient. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait nier être intéressée par l'information, se demandant comment Anatole pouvait supporter cette fille qui était tout et son contraire et inversement, ce que trouvait Rose à ce garçon pataud et enrobé. Pour une fois, cela la laissait septique.

Joana elle, s'épanouissait dans son travail à Sorcière Hebdo qui était tout simplement la continuité de ses années à Poudlard. Un quotidien remplit de ragots, simplement, là, on ne parlait plus de ses camarades de classes mais de personnalités connues comme des chanteurs ou des familles éminemment riches et célèbres. Elle entretenait néanmoins une correspondance régulière avec Anatole avec qui elle ne comptait pas perdre le contact.

Thomas Ayling, personne ne l'avait invité. Il avait pris l'initiative de se rendre aux retrouvailles des Poufsouffle simplement parce qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Ses études de commerce lui laissaient un temps relativement confortable pour ne rien faire et il s'y appliquait sérieusement. Dominique Weasley et Joana Mayer l'amusaient beaucoup, surtout la première. Il n'avait pas oublié comment il l'avait surprise avec Isaac Nott dans les couloirs, discutant comme de vieux amis, ce qu'ils étaient, puis dans les vestiaires du stade de Quidditch. Qu'avait-elle de si particulier pour que le placide Serpentard s'y intéresse ? Il ne comprenait toujours pas.

Elle parlait et riait fort, aimait être le centre du monde, s'était plainte pendant de longues minutes de son supérieur, un certain Greegan Leehter, était souriante et sûre d'elle. Nott aurait dû la détester. Pourtant, pas un moment il ne songea à demander à la jeune fille. Il était sûr que le pire des démons se cachait sous son apparence angélique.

\- Ça ne durera pas longtemps, prédit Joana en rejetant sa chevelure brune derrière ses épaules. Anatole se lassera encore de Rose. Il n'a juste pas su dire non. Elle peut être convaincante quand elle veut.

\- En tout cas, si Malefoy se mêle de l'affaire, je veux être au courant, la supplia Dominique. Je n'ai peut-être pas envoyé un hibou anonyme à son père la dernière fois, mais je n'hésiterai pas une seconde fois.

\- Ce ne serait pas très gentil. Ni très intelligent, intervint Isabel.

\- On parle de Dominique Weasley là, elle n'est pas très gentille. Ni très intelligente.

\- Pardon, j'avais oublié ce détail.

Tandis que Dominique s'offusquait du manque de considération de ses amies et qu'Ayling ricanait sous cape, Hannah vint leur porter leurs boissons. La conversation cessa quelques instants, le temps de récupérer les Bierraubeures et de payer. Puis les yeux de Joana se posèrent sur Dominique, comme un rapace qui venait de repérer sa proie et se mirent à briller.

\- Alors, cette cohabitation avec Lysenko ?

\- Ça se passe bien. A part cette horreur de chien qu'elle a voulu adopter.

\- Pas de disputes, de duels et de combats au corps à corps ?, s'enquit Joana, visiblement déçue.

\- Et non, et puis on n'a pas le temps pour ça. On ne fait que se croiser en ce moment.

Et c'était vrai. Gemma passait la plupart de ses journées et soirées au Chaudron Baveur, hormis ce soir où elle était de repos et n'avait pas voulu partager un verre avec ses amis, et Dominique… Leehter s'appliquait à faire de ses journées un enfer comme il l'avait promis. Cela signifiait encore plus de provocations et de travail mais elle ne comptait pas lâcher. C'était une question d'ego à présent. Elle détestait tellement ce type que ça aurait été une humiliation impossible à oublier si elle démissionnait comme il l'escomptait.

\- Ça me rappelle ce fameux cours de Duels où on avait parié sur celui qui arracherait la tête à l'autre en premier, se rappela Thomas d'un air nostalgique. Vous aviez fini par vous battre à la moldue.

\- Et ce n'était pas glorieux, fit Isabel en lui assenant une pichenette sur la tête.

Le jeune homme grimaça et fit semblant de bouder pendant quelques secondes. Joana et Dominique esquissèrent un sourire poli. Ce n'était pas parce que Poudlard était terminé qu'elles oubliaient qu'il avait été un Serpentard et qu'elles ne cautionnaient toujours pas vraiment cette relation. Néanmoins, contrairement à ce qu'affirmait Dominique au début de leur septième année, la séparation n'avait pas l'air d'être au programme pour ces deux-là.

\- Bon, si on parlait du _véritable_ sujet ?

\- Quel sujet ?, la taquina Isabel.

\- Le _vrai_ sujet. La _grande, exceptionnelle, surprenante, ahurissante_ nouvelle.

\- Ah, celle-là. Y'a pas grand-chose à dire, affirma Dominique.

Joana la fusilla du regard et lui promit que si elle ne racontait pas tout maintenant, elle aurait de ses nouvelles. Dominique n'avait jamais eu peur de Joana, qui affirmait plus qu'elle n'agissait, et prit un immense plaisir à siroter sa Bierraubeure tout en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre ce dont elle parlait.

\- Bon, d'accord, abdiqua la petite blonde au bout d'un moment. La naissance est prévue pour le début du mois de juin.

\- Vous parlez de Teyssier ? s'enquit Ayling, qui n'était pas sûr de bien suivre. Celle qui a volé son petit-ami à ta cousine et qui va pondre un mioche à dix-huit ans ?

\- Elle en aura dix-neuf quand il sera là, rétorqua Dominique.

Par contre, sur les autres points, elle ne pouvait pas défendre son amie.

\- Bref, apparemment Arthur l'a plus ou moins bien pris, reprit-elle.

\- Il en a fait une syncope, traduisit Isabel qui était tout autant au courant que la jeune Weasley. Il a passé deux jours à Sainte-Mangouste avant de l'accepter.

La nouvelle avait été rude pour Arthur, Poufsouffle ambitieux qui n'avait sûrement jamais pensé qu'un obstacle de cette taille viendrait se mettre entre lui et sa future carrière de politicien. Heureusement, et c'était bien la preuve qu'il aimait tendrement Camille, une fois le choc de la nouvelle passé, il lui avait assuré qu'ils surmonteraient ensemble cette épreuve. Il s'arrangerait avec son école pour revenir tous les week-ends jusqu'à la naissance de sa fille ou de son fils et, qu'après cela, il transplanerait quotidiennement depuis Londres.

\- A la fin, on aurait dit qu'il était ravi, annonça Dominique. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont donné comme potion à Sainte Mangouste mais c'est efficace !

\- Oh, c'est bon, tu croyais quoi ?, lança Isabel en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu'il allait s'enfuir en courant et abandonner Camille ?

 _Heu… Oui._

\- Moi c'est ce que j'aurais fait, affirma Thomas Ayling, très sérieusement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu n'as pas grandi avec mes sœurs toi ! Cinq ! De quoi te dégoûter des enfants à tout jamais, révéla-t-il avec un sourire taquin. Mais, après tout, s'il te ressemble… Je pourrais changer d'avis en face du plus beau bébé du monde. Tu es tellement…

\- Stop !

\- Vous êtes…

\- Dégoûtants, termina Joana en regardant Dominique d'un air entendu.

\- Il rigole, affirma Isabel. On ne veut pas d'enfants. Ni maintenant, ni dans dix ans. Jamais.

Ainsi, ils en avaient déjà parlé ? Dominique supposait que c'était normal, ils étaient ensemble depuis tellement longtemps. Elle-même avait eu l'esprit bien occupé depuis l'annonce de la grossesse de Camille, au début du mois, et se posait beaucoup de questions. Plus de réflexion n'avait rien changé : avoir un bébé lui paraissait bien trop contraignant, même si on occultait sa maladie, et elle ne voulait pour rien au monde se priver de sa liberté chérie. Jamais. Elle était donc tout à fait d'accord avec Isabel et Thomas.

\- Bon, et ses parents ? reprit Joana.

\- Ils sont arrivés ce matin de France. Eux-aussi ça leur a fait un choc mais Camille est leur seule fille. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas la renier. Et puis, apparemment, elle avait préparé le terrain avant. Pour leur montrer qu'elle pouvait s'organiser. Son école et le Bureau de la Brigade Magique sont d'accord pour la reprendre dans la formation après l'accouchement. Elle passera ses examens fin septembre au lieu de juin. Et elle arrêtera l'école fin avril. Du coup, elle ne devra même pas redoubler. Sauf si elle les loupe, évidemment.

\- Elle a vraiment pensé à tout, admit la commère. Mais ça n'empêche pas que je trouve ça bizarre. Je veux dire, c'est Camille. On la connaît depuis des lustres et voilà qu'elle attend un bébé… Un bébé !

Dominique hocha la tête. Elle avait un peu la même impression et ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Camille gâchait sa vie en gardant ce bébé. Néanmoins, nulle question d'avortement ou d'abandon pour la jeune fille, elle avait été catégorique.

\- Et oui, soupira-t-elle. Notre Camille va devenir maman…

Un bruit sourd retentit derrière la table occupée par les quatre jeunes gens et ils sursautèrent tous sans exception. Dominique fut la première à découvrir la provenance du bruit et poussa un gémissement sourd. Derrière Isabel et son petit-ami, Molly venait de lâcher son sac de voyage et les regardait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Il ne faisait nul doute qu'elle avait entendu toute la conversation, où du moins une partie et était maintenant au courant pour Camille.

Les autres Poufsouffle avaient voulu garder l'information secrète, pour la préserver, et Isabel avait été tirée au sort - Dominique avait faussé le résultat, ne voulant pas prendre cette responsabilité sur elle et Joana lui avait donné un gallion - pour en parler en toute sérénité avec Molly. Il était évident que leur plan avait foiré.

\- Molly ! s'exclama Dominique alors que sa cousine faisait demi-tour à grands pas, oubliant son sac de voyage qui était toujours posé par terre.

Instinctivement, elle se leva pour suivre sa cousine qui avait couru jusqu'aux cabinets du Chaudron Baveur, situé au sous-sol. La petite blonde faillit tomber dans l'escalier escarpé qui permettait de s'y rendre et poussa un juron en arrivant dans une petite pièce qui comportait deux toilettes. L'endroit était désert mais les sanglots qui s'échappaient de l'un d'eux ne pouvaient la tromper : Molly était ici.

\- Va-t-en, marmonna d'ailleurs distinctement cette dernière, ayant très bien entendu Dominique.

\- Non. Allez, ouvre. Sinon, je le fais moi-même.

\- S'il te plaît… Non.

Dominique se souvint alors avec émotion d'une scène similaire qui s'était déroulée à Poudlard. A croire que toutes les filles venaient se réfugier aux toilettes lorsqu'elles avaient un problème. Mais Molly n'avait pas un simple problème et elle ne pouvait plus le nier à présent.

La jeune fille obéit néanmoins à sa cousine et se laissa tomber contre le mur, écoutant avec peine les sanglots de sa cousine. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'arriverait jamais réellement à pardonner Camille : depuis toute petite elle détestait entendre pleurer Molly. Sa cousine lui faisait penser à un petit animal blessé qu'elle ne savait pas, la plupart du temps, consoler.

\- Alors c'est vrai ? murmura-t-elle à travers la porte.

\- Oui, admit Dominique après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Les sanglots de sa cousine redoublèrent et le cœur de la jeune fille se serra, déclenchant une quinte de toux incontrôlable. Alors qu'elle avait toute la peine du monde à se calmer, elle entendit le bruit d'un verrou et l'instant d'après, sa cousine était agenouillée près d'elle. Ses mains se posèrent sur son épaule et, à travers ses propres larmes de douleur, elle aperçut le regard inquiet de Molly. C'était bien elle de s'inquiéter pour Dominique dans un moment pareil… Mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, car sa simple présence réussit à l'apaiser et elle retrouva son calme peu après.

\- Ça ne va pas mieux toi, murmura Molly en replaçant une mèche volage derrière l'oreille de sa cousine.

\- Je crois que je m'en sors mieux que toi, compatit Dominique.

Les yeux bleus, rougis par les larmes, de Molly s'assombrirent et elle baissa la tête avant de se laisser complètement tomber sur le sol. Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de sa cousine et celle-ci ferma doucement les yeux, ayant l'impression de remonter dix ans en arrière, quand Molly venait se réfugier sous ses draps, parce qu'elle avait peur de l'orage.

Le temps de l'enfance était visiblement révolu.

\- Je vais te dire un truc et après on en parlera plus, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas oublié Arthur, admit Molly sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Mais j'ai essayé. Au plus profond de moi, j'ai essayé de haïr ce type, assez lâche pour tromper sa copine pendant des mois et trop peureux pour oser lui faire de la peine. Pas un homme, à peine un enfant égoïste qui a cassé son jouet et a peur de le dire à sa maman.

Elle s'arrêta un instant et reprit, la voix plus éraillée.

\- Mais je n'ai pas réussi et _ce n'est pas ma faute_. Je l'ai accepté et vous devriez l'admettre aussi, au lieu de me couver comme si j'avais cinq ans. Oui, je souffre, j'ai mal et cette nouvelle, c'est le coup de grâce. C'est ma peine pour être amoureuse d'Arthur. Parce que je ne m'éloignerai pas. Enfant ou pas, je resterai près de lui et je ferai de la vie de Camille un enfer. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu n'as jamais aimé quelqu'un plus que de raison, au point d'en oublier ton identité. Tu es bien trop forte… ou égoïste… pour agir contre ton intérêt pour quelqu'un. J'aimerais bien être comme toi, ne jamais avoir aimé un garçon, celui-là surtout et pouvoir l'oublier en un claquement de doigt. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Alors je reste, même si je sais qu'il ne sera plus jamais à moi. Parce que j'en suis consciente, ce qui rend la chose encore plus ridicule qu'elle ne l'est mais… Je me dis, qu'un jour, s'il y a le moindre doute, si, peut-être, je peux récupérer Arthur… Alors je n'aurai pas fait ça pour rien. Mais si je l'ai accepté, alors tu dois le faire aussi. D'accord ?

Dominique n'avait pas quitté des yeux sa cousine durant son monologue, n'osant l'interrompre. Elle n'était pas d'accord avec elle. La forme d'amour dont elle parlait n'avait pas sa place dans un couple. Il ne s'agissait pas de se soumettre et d'accepter n'importe quoi… Mais, après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle y connaissait vraiment ? L'amour ce n'était qu'un concept étrange qui prenait plusieurs formes. L'amour étrange qu'elle ressentait pour Gemma, celui inconditionnel qui la liait à sa famille, l'amour amical d'Isabel, Joana, Anatole, Arthur et Camille, l'amour vache de James, l'amour nostalgique qui l'avait fait poursuivre Isaac pendant des mois… L'amour, celui dont parlait Molly, lui faisait bien trop peur. Elle ne le comprenait pas.

Mais c'est tout de même l'amour qui parla, celui qui la liait à Molly, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche :

\- D'accord.


End file.
